Daily Challenges I
by ericastwilight
Summary: Prompts, picutures or music as inspiration. Using Fictionista's prompts, or some random thought, a little time, and unedited. Rating will vary for each chapter.
1. Afterglow Part 1

**AN: These are little stories with prompts, pictures, phrases provided by the Fictionista website. This is to help with my creativity. Some of these one shots may over time turn to something more than one shots. Enjoy.**

* * *

Penname:

ericastwilight/emarroquin

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M – for language. This is fiction, please keep that in mind. I know very little about the law, but this was the first thing I thought of.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Afterglow

* * *

"To Edward's success!" my fellow co-workers said in unison, clinking their drinks.

To my success. I had thought I'd never reach partner at the firm in this decade, much less while I was still in my late twenties. I felt larger than life, basking in the afterglow of the surprise meeting that had announced my becoming a partner of a prestigious law firm.

I had it all: cars, money, and a revolving bedroom door. Now I had the title that I had earned on my own. No strings had been pulled and no bribes had been made to get me here. No, I'd paid my way through college, working my ass off. This was a path I'd wanted to take on my own and not be influenced by my fucking father. Using his money or influence would've meant his success – not mine.

I had won one of the biggest criminal cases the firm had ever seen. I hadn't been lead in this case, but when Angela Webber had fallen ill, Carlisle and Jasper had turned to me to take over. I'd been more than ready to take on the challenge.

It'd been hard work and long nights since I'd taken on the case six months ago. Despite the usual slow progress of the judicial system, the offense had chosen to speed things up.

That had been their downfall. While the offense was made up of outstanding Das, they were overloaded with their caseloads.

There was a reason they'd needed to speed things up: the key witness was dying. Without his testimony, their case would fall apart.

Charlie Swan had died of congestive heart failure two weeks into the trial. He'd never made it to the stand. After that, it'd been easy to pick apart and demolish their evidence – or lack thereof.

After a few drinks, my fellow associates called it a night. I ordered another drink, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

The afterglow of my success started to dim and leave a bad taste in my mouth. I had known James Conner Hardy was guilty, and because of me, he had been set free to destroy another life.

This – the guilt associated with getting an acquittal for a guilty person – as something I could never get over. Petty crimes were easy enough to ignore, but murder, not so easy.

He'd killed Renee Swan and enjoyed it. James was one sick fuck, and when he had sat across from me in my office, he had told me in detail how he had watched the life leave her eyes.

I ran my hands through my hair and over my face. I had to stomp this guilt where it was, or I'd never make it in this business. It was times like this that I wished I didn't have to go home to an empty house. It was times like this that I felt I needed a warm body next to me for something more than just sex.

I felt someone take the stool beside me. "Hit you like freight train, didn't it?" a voice that was sweet, a bit raspy and fucking sexy as hell said. I turned, hoping the face and body matched the voice. My eyes met a set of brown ones, and she certainly did match her voice.

"That obvious?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

She laughed softly and nodded, and then she gave me this angelic smile that made the afterglow of my day pale in comparison.

"So, what happened?" she asked. "Someone run over your puppy?" I looked at her curiously, and she giggled – a delightful sound. "It's just that you're pouting like someone killed your puppy." She shrugged her shoulders before taking a drink from her glass.

"No, no puppy. Anyway, I'm more of a cat person." She laughed at my confession. After that, we both slipped into easy conversation, thankfully staying away from work-related questions. I found her forwardness and honesty refreshing. She had an eclectic taste in just about everything. Her tastes in music were similar to my own, and I remembered I had a pair of concert tickets for the weekend. Dating was something I didn't do often, but I didn't want to just pick up some random to go with me. I liked this beautiful woman in front of me.

Even though she seemed genuinely happy, I could see pain and sadness in her eyes. Perhaps that was her draw; she held secrets inside her. The more time I spent with her, the more I wanted to know about her.

We had been talking for well over two hours, taking turns buying drinks, when I offered her my hand and introduced myself.

Then she slapped me.

What the fuck?

"Damn it!" she said angrily. "I wanted to bring you back to my place. But you're one of the men who destroyed my life!"

I grabbed her elbow and asked her what the hell she was talking about. Then when she said her name, I felt like I'd been slapped again.

Isabella Swan – daughter to Charlie and Renee Swan

I ran after her. I wasn't sure why, but I knew I had to talk to her. Maybe it was the guilt I still felt, or maybe it was the way her dress rode up her gorgeous legs, but either way I had to say something.

She was digging through her purse, fishing out a set of car keys. "Get away from me, asshole." She dropped her keys, and I bent to pick them up, handing them to her.

"Miss Swan, please just talk to me."

"You," she spat, thrusting a finger in my chest, "shouldn't even be talking to me." She turned and tried to open her car door again.

I shouldn't have been, but fuck, I had to. I grabbed her around her shoulders and turned her to face me, horrified as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered. My breath was coming in gasps as I tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry about what happened to your family." Her small fists pounded repeatedly on my chest as she cried and eventually slumped against my chest.

"I hate you."

I deserved that. "I know."

"Let me go, please."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive home like this," I said. I held her close and she didn't protest as I led her away from her car. "Let's get you in a cab." She shook her head, but she continued walking with me. I hailed a cab and sat her inside. She looked up at me, her bottom lip trembling. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and a vulnerability that made my chest ache. She took my hand and scooted over – an invitation.

I knew I shouldn't have been doing this, but the look in her eyes made me feel like I had little choice. I succumbed and allowed her to pull me in.

I had no idea what this night would lead to, but hopefully it wasn't hell.

I closed the cab door, pulling Isabella close. As the cab drove away from the bar, I noticed a shadowy figure in the alley near her car. The shadow stepped into the dim light, and I had to hold back a gasp – James.

* * *

**AN: For those of you who know me, know that I'm cackling like crazy right now for leaving it there. I'm so evil. Thanks to lisa 89 for looking this over, love ya.**

**Please review.**


	2. Afterglow Part 2 Bathtub

**AN: Thanks to lisa89, friends and family. **

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M –sexual content and language, this is part two of Afterglow the first challenge for Jan.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Bathtub**

* * *

Once we were down the street, Miss Swan released my hand and sat further away.

I looked at her, confused about the sudden change, but she refused to look at me. She gave the cab driver the address for an apartment building in central Seattle.

"That was the closest he's gotten since my mother's death," Miss Swan said softly.

I was shocked. She had seen him. "He's harmless," I said smoothly.

"You and I both know that's a lie, Mr. Cullen."

This wasn't a conversation we should have been having, much less in a car with a nosy driver. So, I asked the one question that had been bugging me since she'd told me who she was.

"Did you know who I was in the bar?" I asked. I was curious if she was playing some kind of game with me. She has been through a lot in the last year alone, including the death of both of her parents. I'd known Renee Swan had a daughter, but I had never seen her in court. Her whereabouts on the day of her mother's murder had never been questioned since she'd been in school across the country.

"My father did everything in his power to ensure I was not a part of what happened," she answered as she looked blankly out the car window. "That included any news related to the trial. I only knew of your name, and that was it."

I nodded. It made sense that Charlie Swan would have protected the only family he'd had left. But to completely close her off from it all, that I didn't understand. Unless…

"You know now that he's seen you with me, he'll come after you," she said, turning to give me a small smile.

"That was your intention, wasn't it?" I glared at her, her smile widening.

"Maybe," she said softly, refusing to elaborate further.

"Did you ever wonder why there was so little evidence?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The cab came to a stop, and after I'd paid I took Miss Swan's hand, helping her out of the car.

She walked ahead of me, waving at a doorman and guard in the front lobby. I kept my distance in hopes of gathering my thoughts. I watched the sway of her hips in her tight skirt, my eyes lingering on her backside.

_Why the fuck am I still following her?_

We entered the elevator together, her eyes downcast, as if she was thinking about something. "What floor?"

"Fourteen, Mr. Cullen," she answered.

"Why did you ask me to come with you?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Two reasons, Mr. Cullen," she said, leaning against the elevator wall. "One, I have no one to help me. Two, if I am to die by the hands of that monster, I hope to take you with me."

My breathing hitched as I watched her cold brown eyes close briefly. The warmth I had seen earlier was gone, possibly for good.

I should have been scared. I should have run. But I couldn't. She needed protection from someone that I'd helped set free.

"You don't seem the type to kill, Miss Swan. And lying doesn't suit you," I said. "I'm not frightened _of _you."

"No, you're right. I'm neither a killer nor a liar. But I will do whatever it takes to ensure my safety. It was the last thing my father requested of me."

"You can tell me," I said softly. "Everything."

The elevator dinged, and I followed her out. She opened her apartment door and asked for me to grab a bottle of wine while she got comfortable.

"Mr. Cullen," she called out from her bedroom. With the bottle and glasses in hand, I followed her sweet voice. _I'm fucking going to hell for this._

I was concerned when I didn't find her in the bedroom, but the master bathroom. Candlelight filtered through a set of double doors as I walked closer, calling out her name.

"Sit," she said, pointing at a settee near an old-fashioned claw-footed bathtub.

I gulped, unable to take my eyes off her – so beautiful. I handed her a glass of wine and watched as she took a sip. Her eyes were locked with mine as I took a seat, placing our glasses nearby. Her hair was draped behind her, falling over the tub's edge. White fluffy bubbles kept her moderately covered, swirls of steam floating over the water's surface.

"I was the intended victim," she said softly, her eyes still on me. She leaned further down in the water, bending a leg, her bare knee peeking out of the water.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I have no one. My father buried the truth to keep me safe, but what he failed to ensure is my safety after he was gone."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Bella closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "I was taken from my home when I was seven years old. I was a minor, and with my father on the force, the whole thing was kept covered up."

I shook my head, still not understanding. "What does that have to do with James now?"

"His father was the one who kidnapped me."

"What…I…why?" I stuttered, confused and dazed.

Miss Swan sighed deeply, pain written on her face. "From what I remembered, it was more to do with power exchange. His father had slapped him around. Maybe he wanted to do the same. Or maybe his father was teaching him a trick or two, and I was the tool."

I closed my eyes, clenching my fists. Fucking animals. The DA had tried to use James's record of prior child abuse as evidence but I had quickly objected it, stating he'd been a minor and that his father was not on trial.

"You escaped?" I asked. She nodded as she took a small loofah and ran it over her arms slowly. "How?"I watched, hypnotized with the rivulets of water cascading down her smooth skin.

"I killed his father," she answered.

"Fuck."

"I was a minor, and it was self-defense. I don't remember anything, thankfully."

"And James was sentenced to three years in a juvenile facility," I said lowly. I had known about James's previous record. The DA office had tried to have his records unsealed for public record, but before I could put a stop to it, the DA had dropped their request.

"Your father forced the DAs hand, didn't he?"

Bella nodded. "He didn't want what happened to me when I was younger to come out. You can imagine the media circus if they had found out."

"Your godfather," I said simply.

"Yes, between him and my father, they kept me out of it."

Aro Volturi had been the District Attorney at the time of the trial and because of his relationship with Charlie Swan, he'd had to give the case to some of the best in his office. Tanya Williams and Garret Stroud had worked hard, but with mostly circumstantial evidence.

It hadn't been enough, and there was a reason.

"Were you there when your mother died?"

"She died trying to protect me."

"Why…tell me," I requested again. She handed me her loofah, lifting one of her beautiful legs in the air. My breathing hitched as I watched bubbles pop and run down the length of pale skin.

"Oh," I gasped. She draped her leg over the tub, splashing me a bit. The fire in her eyes was back, and I wasn't about to let it extinguish.

I had ridded myself of my jacket and tie earlier in her living room, so I quickly rolled up my sleeves. I took her dainty foot in my hand, and with the other, I ran it over her wet, smooth skin. "Answer me."

With her eyes on me, she gave me a small shrug. "As you know, my godfather died in that car accident four months ago –" she started, but moaned when I caressed the back of her knee. She shivered, her eyes fluttering closed. "And you're the only one that seems to give a shit."

I nodded and continued washing each of her slender legs, never passing higher than her knee.

"What now?" she asked.

"Are you asking me as your lawyer or asking me as your friend?"

She laughed softly and smiled. "You and I both know you can't be either."

"I never meant for this to happen."

"I know."

"What do you want from me?" I asked. "I can't tell you anything about him."

"I know that, too."

Absentmindedly, my hand wandered up to her inner thigh. The connection I had felt earlier at the bar had increased – the pull was undeniable.

"For eighteen months, I lived in a shell for my own safety," she whispered. She bit her lip and touched my cheek softly with her small hand. "The first night I venture out, and I'm already way over my head."

"I won't let him hurt you."

"I don't want him to hurt you or anyone else," she said.

"Don't worry about me, Miss Swan," I said softly, closing my eyes as her thumb passed over the dark circle under my eye.

She took my hand on her thigh and pulled me closer, my fingers brushing over her sex. "Call me Bella," she gasped.

_This isn't hell, it's heaven._

* * *

**AN: Please review. I do plan on expanding this further along :).**


	3. Afterglow Part 3 Lust

**Penname: ericastwilight beta'd by Stratan**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M – Part Three - _Afterglow_**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Lust - Part Three of Afterglow**

* * *

I'd been with countless women, beautiful women, and none had held my interest farther than fucking. I'd never allowed a woman to spend the night at my place; instead, they'd be out my front door right after achieving our mutual release. I'm not going to say that I hadn't had great sex, of course I had.

But none of those faceless women compared to the pull that I had felt when I first heard Bella's voice earlier this evening. Call it whatever you'd like; desire, attraction or pure lust, this thing with Bella would be the death of me – literally. If James was really after her, that made me an obstacle. An obstacle I had no doubt he'd destroy if he had to. Yet, I was still here with her.

Every fiber in my body told me to take this woman and handle her with extreme care. She was a ticking time bomb. I knew this, and yet I couldn't walk the fuck away.

I watched her eyes close from the pleasure. My fingers moved languidly over her slit, the warmth of the water paled to the heat from her body. She was slick from arousal, and hot under my fingertips. Her face held a look of wanton desire and lust, yet her innocence was in place – in her eyes. Her eyes told me everything I needed to know.

She was desperate for attention or possibly any type of interaction with another person. Almost all of her whole fucking family was dead. Her only living relative was her grandmother, who was in a senior citizen home. From all the background checks I'd run on Bella's father, I'd known she had suffered from Alzheimer's, she probably didn't even know her own granddaughter half the time.

Bella was alone in this world.

No wonder she sought me out tonight. She craved a companion and maybe a sense of security. I'd gladly give her anything she asked as long as I was allowed to touch her like this. Such an intimate touch filled with lust and carnal desire.

I wanted her and nothing would stop me, apart from the angel in the bathtub, whimpering my name.

Bella started to pant heavily, the bubbles on the surface of the water disappearing, giving a view of her supple breasts. I longed to feel her nipples under my tongue. I wanted to feel them pebble in my mouth and taste the exquisite essence of her body.

I lusted after a mere innocent and broken woman.

I shouldn't be here.

I watched as Bella threw her head back in pleasure, my name leaving her perfect lips.

"Bella," I whispered, watching her still as she tensed around my fingers. I caressed her until her body finally succumbed to her climax, but I lingered over the smooth, wet flesh of her inner thighs.

Her warm brown eyes met mine, smoldering with an array of emotions. All of them justified and terrifying.

"Kiss me," she whispered, her gaze never wavering from mine.

I leaned forward, unable to deny her anything. With my eyes still on hers, I closed the distance as my heart beat uncontrollably in my chest. I pressed a tiny kiss at the corner of her mouth, parting my lips just so. Her wet hand grasped the back of my neck and pulled me closer.

"Kiss me, please," she said again. Her lovely vanilla and mint breath fanned over my nose, serving to only ignite my desire for her further.

I took her bottom lip between my own and sucked on it lightly. Bella moaned, parting her lips, allowing me the privilege of exploring her mouth. I groaned when my tongue met hers in a slow dance of dominance.

My hand underwater traveled over her taunt stomach, grazing the side of her torso. My thumb caressed underneath her breast, and the movement earned me a soft plea for more. I complied, taking her breast in my hand. It was so soft.

Bella's arms wrapped around my neck and tried to pull me closer yet, as if she couldn't get close enough. Luckily, I felt the same way. I clumsily wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her up. Once on her feet, I took her face in my hands.

"Are you sure?" I asked, kissing her sweet lips, unable to resist.

"Yes," she gasped.

I took her into my arms, and I wrapped her legs around my torso, because that's all I needed to hear.

* * *

**AN: If you'd like please review.**


	4. Afterglow Part 4 Cotton Sheets

**AN: I wrote this while I was in the hospital, and I just finished typing it up. Its for the January 21st prompt - cotton. Its not beta'd, sorry. **

* * *

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M – part four of Afterglow**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: cotton**

* * *

It took five of my long strides to reach the side of Bella's four poster bed. Her lips never strayed from mine, her soft moans sending my desire spiraling.

I never wanted someone so much, her scent, and the feel of her silk-like skin all were sending me into a frenzy. I had to control myself or I'd risk being too rough with her. I wanted to treat her with the tenderness she deserved.

"Please," she moaned as my tongue ran over her pulse. Her skin was moist from her bath and held a taste that made my mouth water.

Before we moved too far forward I need to get a hold my control, a distraction. "Protection," I breathed, her plump lips moving slowly over my jaw line. My arms banded around her waist, holding her close.

"Oh," she whispered. I pulled back and saw a beautiful blush fill her cheek. "I don't do this, Edward, at all."

"I'm clean," I said, hoping this wouldn't end before it'd even begun. But my distraction helped, my lust was not on top of the list, it was now Bella and her feelings.

"I'm on the shot."

I smiled warmly at her, kissing her lips chastely. "We can stop here, Bella." I kissed her again to take the sting of rejection away I could see flash in her eyes. "I just don't want to do something you'll regret later, love."

"I want you," she whispered, sealing that statement with a heart pounding kiss. I groaned, taking her face in my hands, my tongue stroking hers passionately.

Bella gasped for breath and tilted her head back as my tongue trailed along her collarbone. "You are so sweet," I said breathlessly. She shuddered as her back arched closer to me. No longer unable to resist, I kissed one of her pink peaks before my tongue flicked over it. I let out a harsh breath and took the moistened tip in my mouth.

"Too…much…clothes," Bella stuttered, another delicious shudder spread through her. I laughed quietly, causing her to do the same as we stood beside her bed.

"Patience," I whispered, lingering over her cherry lips. I kissed her slowly, her fingers moving over the buttons of my shirt. With trembling hands she removed my shirt, lighting a blaze of heat everywhere she touched. I groaned and buried my face in the crook of her neck as her fingers teased the waistband of my pants.

"So beautiful," I said, lifting Bella to place her on the edge of the bed. Her fingertips explored every dip and muscle over my abdomen, her touch delicate and soft.

"Edward," she gasped, as I took her pebbled nipple in between my fingers. I stood back, admiring the beauty before me. She blushed, a luscious pink hue coloring her neck and chest. I gave her a warm smile and proceeded to remove the remainder of my clothing.

With a speed I'd never shown before, my clothing was on the floor and her hands were on me. The look in her eyes told me she wasn't very experienced and that only added for my desire to protect her – to love her gently. She held a look of wild abandon and awe as she held me gently in her hands. I groaned and tried to maintain a sense of calm.

Her slender fingers wrapped around me, a thumb ran over my tip, forcing another groan from within me. She was glorious in her innocence as her eyes met mine. With one of my hands on her warmed cheek, I kissed her gently. Taking her hand from me, I pushed her softly back onto the bed.

With our eyes locked I hovered over her body, my elbows resting on either side of her head. Her arms wrapped around my neck as my hips took their place in between her sweet thighs.

She was so warm, so breathtaking that I was unprepared for the sudden movement of her hips. I grunted as my cock slid against her, so wet. I mimicked her movements, fueling our mutual need.

"Bella," I groaned. "Slow down, baby." I took her face in my hands, kissing her languidly until her body melted beneath me.

"So much," she gasped. "Want you." Her murmurs were incoherent as I took my time exploring her pliant body. She was warm underneath my fingers and palms. My mouth soon followed the wake of the path my hands laid out. Her moans and whimpers increased in intensity, her body trembled with unrestrained need.

The rich cotton sheets were twisted and put to a rigorous test as Bella's fingers clutched them tightly. I could see that she was close to her climax, and I wanted to see her let go before I took her.

"Let go, my sweet," I murmured, pulling at one of her peaks. My breath brushed against her swollen clit, my tongue languidly circling it.

Bella's fingers found purchase in my hair, pulling my head closer as she cried out my name. I watched as she fell apart at the seams. Her head tilted back, exposing her neck while her back arched completely off the bed.

I lapped over her sex, a sweet tonic on my tongue. After her little aftershocks ceased I climbed over her body, probing her mouth my tongue. She moaned as she tasted herself on my lips.

I bucked my hips against hers, alerting her of what I wanted – what I needed. I was too far gone that it would take an entire police force to take me away from her now.

"Please," she said breathlessly. I nodded slowly, watching her as I took my erection in my hand and guided myself to her entrance. I slid in easily, but slowly. She was tighter than anyone I've shared my bed with and much more responsive. Her eyes closed once I was fully encased by her warmth. She felt so good, and I knew I could spend a lifetime and never feel the level of connection I felt with Bella.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pressing my entire body on hers.

"Yes," she gasped. "So full."

I groaned and kissed her sweet lips as I pulled out. Taking her hands in mine I pulled them over her head, sliding back in place another groan resonating through me. My name fell from her lips in quite whimpers and moans, her hands tightening around mine.

I stroked inside her more firmly, earning a soft cry from Bella. She was so beautiful like this, her mouth open slightly, her eyelids heavy with desire while her body moved beneath me.

"Bella," I whispered, continuing my strokes. "I want to help you."

"Yes," she said.

"Will you let me?" I asked as I languidly kissed her face.

"Please," she gasped. She met my thrusts and wrapped her legs around my calves, pulling me closer.

We quickened our pace, searching for our mutual release. I felt Bella tightening around me, my jaw tensing from the intense pleasure of her body around me. I increased the depth of my thrusts, more erratic than rhythmic. Bella cried out suddenly, her body tensing under me. I pressed my mouth over hers as I finally let go. Bella's body became plaint in my arms again as I fell upon her thoroughly exhausted.

After several minutes our breathing slowed and our heart beats were almost identical. Bella's fingers traced unknown paths over my back while I lounged on top of her. Half our bodies were tangled in her rich cotton sheets, my eyes closing as I allowed myself to relax for the first time in months.

"Edward," Bella said softly.

I acknowledged her lazily, waiting tensely for her to say something. I had no idea what she'd say and that frightened me.

"He's out there," she stated. "He's seen you with me."

I shook my head, my lips brushing against her breast. "I won't let him hurt you, Bella."

"I know you won't, but…" She sobbed a bit, her voice cracking. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"Don't worry about me, baby," I said, looking up at her. Her eyes were wide with fear and that touch of vulnerability that I had noticed before.

"He has hurt others close to me before."

I shook my head, pushing myself off her body. I pulled her close to me as I lay back, her head on my chest.

"I'll figure something out, something to keep you safe."

Bella looked at me and smiled gently. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" I said in wonder. "I should be thanking you."

Bella giggled and smiled brightly. She kissed my lips several times, teasing me. "Will you stay with me?"

"Always," I said with a smile.

She took my hands, jumping off the bed. "I'm hungry," she said.

"So am I," I said huskily, grabbing a handful of her backside. She slapped at my hand playfully as she threw on my button shirt on.

I grabbed my boxers and that led to an interesting evening in the kitchen and dining room. I spent the rest of the weekend at Bella's apartment in various states of undress with her in my arms.

It was finally time for me to leave early Monday morning. "I want to hear from you at least a few times a day, Bella."

"I'll be fine, Edward," she said, her face nuzzling my chest. Her arms tightened around me. "You already increased security downstairs, and I already promised I wouldn't leave."

"I know, but I can't help but worry," I whispered as I laid a kiss on her head. "I need to know that you're okay."

"I'll be fine," she repeated. She kissed my lips gently, but she used her fingers to pull me closer. The kiss quickly turned more heated as my hands ran over her body. I practically whimpered when she pulled away.

She bit her lip, her eyes brighter than I'd ever seen. "Now you know what you'd come back to."

"You want me come back?"

She nodded a small frown on her face. I took her chin in my hand, forcing her to look at me. "I want to come back but only if you want me to."

"I do," she mumbled.

I pressed my lips against her firmly. "I'll come straight here after work." She nodded and reminded me to be careful.

I noticed the moment the door closed behind me the void in my chest. I was falling for Bella quickly and she could easily be the death of me. I knew it, she knew it and so did my limo driver.

His steel grey eyes met mine in the rear view mirror – cold and thirsty. I swallowed and told myself that everything will be alright. At least she was safe.

"Hello, James."

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	5. Afterglow Part 5 Downtown

**AN: April 9th prompt. Part Five of Afterglow. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M Part Five of Afterglow-unbeat'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Downtown**

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the firm's limo, my eyes on James, and I knew I was facing a devil. I'd put myself in this position when I accepted his case. Though forced to take it by the law firm, I should've held my ground.

Things like "furthering your career" and "think of the publicity," meant very little to me now. I was talking with a monster who was had taken a life already and wouldn't bat an eyelash to destroy another.

My body hummed with dread and fear but at the same time relief. If James was here with me, it meant that Bella was safe. It was very confusing to have such conflicting emotions coursing through me.

In such a short amount of time, Bella had come to mean the world to me. _At least she was safe_, I reminded myself.

"Are you now representing Isabella, Mr. Cullen?" James asked, his eyes on me through the rearview mirror. He snickered and shook his head. "Wouldn't it be a conflict of interest since you're fucking her?"

I growled as my knuckles clenched on the seat beneath me. I looked at the door, briefly contemplating making a run for it. My escape quickly squashed as the doors locked clicked menacingly.

"No worries, Mr. Cullen," he said. James pulled onto the traffic swiftly, expertly. "I have no intention of hurting you—now. All I want is Isabella."

I sat there unmoving as we turned toward downtown Seattle. I pressed a few buttons on my iPhone hidden in my pocket, choosing to record the conversation for my protection and possibly Bella's.

"I need you to set you a meeting with Bella," James said firmly. "And if you do I'll let you live another day."

"The fuck I am," I growled unable to keep the edge from my voice. "You'll never touch her again."

He grinned wickedly at me, his eyes narrowing. "She has the sweetest skin doesn't she?" On the steering wheel, James's fingers rubbed against each other as if they were itching or perhaps remembrance.

I shuddered at the thought of his hands on her, anger bubbled in my throat. I had never taken the time to find out about the day Bella's mother died. Bella mentioned that she was there when James killed her.

It all made sense now, Renee died protecting her only child.

"She always had, even when she was a little girl."

"You sick, fuck!" I spat and did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed the heavy bottle of cognac and lunged at him. I hit James on the side of his face, the car immediately swerving to the side into oncoming traffic.

Horns and brakes protested as the bottle fell from my hand.

Blood blossomed from the wound I inflicted as I felt myself thrown back onto my seat. James' eyes closed as he slumped forward, the horn blaring fully. I threw myself back on the seat and saw that we were heading into an intersection—our light was red.

The limo was slowing a bit when something came into my mind. Something my boss said.

"_We make many enemies in this business, as a safeguard, there is an emergency button that unlocks the doors and kills the engine."_

I sent a prayer and my fingers scrambled over the small panel near the TV. I pressed a button firmly and heard the click of the locks. Not waiting for the car to slow, I threw the door open and jumped.

I hit the asphalt hard and rolled several times before I came to a stop. I heard the squeals of brakes and a car loomed near.

Fuck.

Within a few feet, it stopped before hitting me. I heard a tremendous sound of crunching meta suddenly. I turned to see the limo spin almost one-eighty degrees, and the driver side moved right into an incoming moving truck.

Glass exploded and rained over the asphalt as brakes protested. The scene was horrific and yet it left me with a little peace.

Forgetting my injuries I ran-limped to the limo, my arm almost dead weight. As I approached, I could see blood splattered on what was left of the windshield and passenger window. I heard people screaming to get the driver out of the truck. Someone approached the driver side door of the limo. It was impossible to get to James and the young man climbed over debris to get to him. One movement caused the remaining glass from the passenger window to fall way.

James' head lolled toward the open window, blood trickled from his hairline and down the expanse of his forehead. His eyes wide open, his mouth agape.

James was dead.

* * *

AN: No, this isn't the end of this one. He still has to tell Bella.

Erica


	6. Curtain

**AN: I wasn't expecting so many reviews for the first prompt. Many asked to hurry and continue. Just to be clear, I'm writing little stories or poems, using prompts provided my the Fictionista Workshop. When and if a prompt allows me to continue Afterglow, I will, part two is up now, called bathtub. I updated my profile with a link to the Fictionista Website. **

* * *

**Penname:** ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfictio**n**):** derivative (Twilight)

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T – for language. Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Multimedia Share: Googled the word curtain and all I got were curtains…but I did find a video of a white fluttering curtain behind a window and this is what I came up with.

* * *

"Are your eyes closed?" Edward asked as he pulled me from the car. I nodded as his hands held my eyes closed. I could hear the excitement in his voice as he carefully led me. He'd looked as giddy as a school boy when he'd asked if he could take me somewhere.

I'd follow this man anywhere. He loved me, despite all the baggage that came with being with someone who had a gift like mine. My gift – that was laughable. I had always deemed it a curse, but it had led me to Edward. For that, I was thankful.

We had talked over the last few weeks about moving in together, and we had come to the conclusion that we needed to look for a new place. Mine was too small, and his was riddled with memories of his dead wife. We wanted something that was all our own.

Christina was his wife which I had helped to cross over less than a year ago. She had passed in a terrible car accident almost three years ago, and when I had met Edward, he'd still been struggling with her death. He'd never allowed himself to mourn her, and he pushed everyone he loved away. I had stumbled, literally stumbled, across them in a library. Once she'd been aware that I could see her, she'd promptly asked me to kick him in the ass.

I could easily see why Edward loved her. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing for him to believe that I could see and talk to his dead wife, but eventually I'd gotten through to him. Once he'd allowed himself to truly grieve for his wife, she'd been set free. She had held onto her ties for him to ensure that he would move on. She'd made me promise to watch over him. I'd promised I would do the best I could.

Our relationship had started out with lots of arguing, because he was thick-headed and stubborn. When Christina had crossed over, I'd helped him through the grieving process. I stepped back when I felt that he needed space and stepped in when he needed comfort. It had been a tremendously long process, but understandable. During that process, our friendship had grown to something more. It was undeniable after a few short months, though we both tried to fight our feelings.

It wasn't until my dear dead mother had swiftly kicked _me_ in the ass and told me to tell Edward how I felt, that I confessed to him.

Amazingly, he had felt the same. We hadn't looked back since.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Edward's breath on my neck. His hands were over my eyes so that I wouldn't be tempted to take a peek. I could feel the beat of his heart against my shoulder blade; he was so excited. I sighed when I felt a cool breeze tease the hem of my dress as I stepped onto a hard surface. With another tentative step, I felt the ground soften – grass.

"Okay," he whispered. "We're here." He released his hold over my eyes, and I opened them slowly. My eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight as I looked ahead.

In front of me was a beautiful house with a "For Sale" sign in front. It had cream-colored siding, green shutters and an amazing wraparound porch. There were hanging plants and flowers along the front of the porch, and from what I could see, the side, too. I could see a set of handsome wicker furniture, perfect to watch the sunset in the evenings.

"It's a little out of our price range," Edward said tentatively, "but I crunched some numbers, and we can do it. We can manage if we cut a few of our monthly expenses."

I smiled at him as he continued. "I did all the research necessary." Of course he had. "No one died in the house, or in the neighborhood. I checked the history of the land, and there were no deaths tied to it."

He really had done his homework. Too bad it wasn't enough. I looked up at the highest window, a movement catching my eye.

Edward looked at the same window and smiled. "There's a draft in the attic, so I was looking into having someone see about insulation."

Yes, to anyone else it would look like nothing but a fluttering window curtain. But to me, I saw the figure of a young boy there. He looked like a little boy, a bit sickly, but I'd known the moment I'd stepped on the property that a spirit was here.

I turned to face Edward, and I knew I couldn't crush the look on his face. I wrapped my arms around him, his arms automatically pulling me in closer.

"It's perfect."

* * *

**AN: For those of you that I may have confused Bella has the gift to talk to the dead, to spirits. For those of you that like this check out my story She Speaks Fear and Truth. Now, some of you are wondering what's happening to me. **

**Thanks to my babe and fan fic love of my life, lisa89 for helping clean this up.**

**Please review.**


	7. Submission

**AN: Hi everyone. I'll still be in the hospital as my hubby posts this for me. To check out the picture I used as my inspiration click on the Fictionista link on my profile and click on January Prompts - January 4, 2010. **

* * *

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Original**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T – poetry is not my thing but I liked this challenge.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Picture prompt. Use ten words to describe picture and use five in a poem.**

* * *

_She __**bent**__ in submission_

_**beautiful **__and serene among the granite __**rock**_

_provided an __**escape**__, __**lush**__ and so full of __**life**_

_given years of servitude_

_**reaching**__ new heights among the clouds_

_bent in her submission to her masters – the sun and wind._

* * *

**AN: I couldn't help myself and ended up writing for the other prompt for this day, be sure to check out Cowboy. Please review. Thanks!**


	8. Cowboy

**AN: Okay another entry for Jan. 4th. Someone on twitter mentioned that Carrie Underwood's song "Cowboy Casanova" is begging to be written for fan fiction. Well, here's a sneak peek of the full length. **

* * *

**Penname:** ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** derivative – Twilight. Please remember unbetaed.

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M – for language and sexual content.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** cowboy – someone on Twitter said once that Carrie Underwood's new song Cowboy Casanova needed to written as a one shot. Well, here's a peek of that.

* * *

I had no idea what possessed me to walk into this stupid bar. Oh yeah, I was meeting someone here. I swore, if it had been anyone else, I would've laughed my ass off when they'd suggested this place.

And that someone was running late. I'd like to give him a swift kick in the balls for making me endure this. A few stools down was a rather large gentleman with as big of a belly as his belch.

I eyed a barfly across the room and wondered briefly if he… nah. She was pretty, with light brown curls that hung over her shoulders and rosy cheeks, but her tight attire and overdone makeup made her look desperate.

The bartender dropped my long neck in front of me as I passed him some money. The big ass man beside me reached a new low when he thumped his chest, pulling out another obnoxious belch.

I internally groaned. _That is it. I'm only going to give him ten more minutes._

My internal rambling was put to a halt as I heard someone give the record machine a swift kick. I thought nothing of it until I heard the song. A smile pulled up the corners of my lips as I remembered the last time I had heard it.

I turned to look at the ass who had decided to waste fifty fucking cents to play "She's a Hottie," when I met a set of handsome green eyes. His eyes locked with mine, and a smug little smirk lit up his handsome face.

Fuck me, he was beautiful. And by the way he cocked his eyebrow, the fucker knew it, too. I gave him a little glare, challenging his arrogant ass. Then I swept my tongue over my bottom lip and bit it.

Hell, I knew how to work it. His smirk widened, and he tried to discreetly shift his prominent bulge with his hand. Of course his hand drew my attention to his crotch. I could see the glint in his vibrant eyes. Damn, asshole had _made_ me look, and now I'd been caught ogling his junk.

_Stupid, stupid Bella._

I heard and felt someone sit beside me, a little closer than I was comfortable with. I ignored her, him, whoever it damn was. Right now, I had no interest in anyone but the cocky asshole who was currently eye-fucking me.

Hmm…I should have been doing the same. He stood a little over six feet tall; his jawline was completely begging to be licked and nibbled; and his hair – oh God, his hair. It was a wonderful display of fall colors in disarray that said, "sex hair." His broad shoulders and chest were draped in a black button down with white piping. The top three buttons had been left undone to let everyone know he was all man – ass. I wanted to brush my lips over the sun-kissed skin and light hair. His long, lean form tapered down to his waist, a pair of worn Wranglers hanging on his hips. His legs were strong and firm under the denim, the whole look capped off with black cowboy boots.

Fuck.

My ogling made another trip back up this magnificent piece of man, and then I noticed his chest moving repeatedly. My eyes snapped to his; the fucker was laughing.

Ass.

Two could play at this game. I shifted on the bar stool, squared my shoulders and let my jacket fall from my shoulders. I purposefully swept my long hair over my shoulder, knowing what that did to men like him. I draped my jacket over the back of my bar stool, crossing my legs. I wasn't dressed in my typical attire. No, I was in a deceptively innocent dark blue sweater dress.

Innocent, demure even, I would call my dress. That was, until the fabric rode up my thighs, exposing more skin with every shift of my body. I heard a cough from his direction, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I see Edward Cullen is back from his summer vacation," the barfly I'd seen earlier said beside me.

The bartender chuckled. "Yeah, I heard he's been here for a couple of weeks. This is the first time I've seen him since he's been home."

"Really?" the barfly said coolly. "That's not like him."

The bartender laughed again, placing a fruity drink in front of the barfly. "Jessica, I'd quit before you even make another attempt," the bartender said. "There are some rumors about him. Something about getting himself a lady friend."

Jessica laughed, throwing her head back dramatically. "Edward Cullen doesn't do girlfriends." I wondered briefly when Mr. Green Eyes had turned her down. I couldn't help but return my attention to him across the room. His eyes seemed to meet mine instantly, as if he hadn't taken them off me.

I smirked and held up my bottle up to him. I wrapped my lips around the opening, getting the reaction I was hoping for. Another shift of his pants, a throat clearing, and I was awarded with another panty-dropping smirk.

"Looks like he's found his next victim," Jessica said. I frowned, immediately causing Edward to do the same.

Victim? What the hell?

I felt her tap my shoulder, my eyebrow quirking as I leveled a glare at Edward. He at least had the decency to look abashed. I turned on my stool, making sure Edward got another eyeful of my legs.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to give you some advice," she stated. I bristled at the sound of her tone. Advice? "That man leaning up against the record machine is like a disease."

I smiled shyly and nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "God knows he's a vision to look at. The problem is, he knows it, too. He's a snake, plain and simple, a snake with green eyes. He usually comes out every night, looking for his next conquest."

I pursed my lips, because I knew this; he radiated sex. Of course he'd use it to his advantage. "I know it's hard to run, but he's like a curse. He's like a drug that you wouldn't be able to get away from. You'll get addicted to him, to his love."

I turned to look at him again, his eyes still on mine as Jessica continued. "I can see that look in your eye, and I can see that you aren't really listening to me," she said, tapping my shoulder again. I smiled at her, nodding. "Look, I've been where you've been, unable to look away, but you have to. He'll tell you nothing but lies. You'd better run for your life."

I smirked, turning back to him. I shook my head and blew him a kiss, earning a huff from Jessica. I cocked my head toward her, and Edward shrugged his shoulders. He shifted on his feet, pushing himself from the wall.

He stalked toward me, licking his lips lavishly, as if he knew what the rest of the evening would entail.

"Run away, sweetheart. He'll mess with your mind and break your heart. He's broken plenty around here."

I cleared my throat, my eyes still locked with Edward's green ones. He paused to greet a man with dark hair at a table. "Oh, I'm sure you're right about the broken hearts. Let me tell you, he's about to break another one."

"It's your heart," she said quietly. I laughed internally, not responding to her silent plea. Mr. Green Eyes continued his little pursuit, keeping his eyes on mine and running his hand through his bronze locks.

I moaned softly, wishing it was my hand. I wanted to tug on it roughly – as payback.

As he raised his hand a second time, a prism of light reflected off a ring on his finger. I heard Jessica gasp behind me. I felt the heat of his stare as he closed the distance between us. I breathed deeply for the first time all day.

He trapped my body between him and the bar, one hand clasped the edge of the bar on each side of me. My legs opened instinctively to accommodate his body. His smile widened, and he inched closer to me. His hips brushed the inside of my bare thighs. The gentle touch sent a rush of lust through my body. A delicious shiver coursed through me from his proximity and scent.

A small chuckle fell from his lips as he leaned down to my ear. "Hello," he drawled. Another shiver ran through me, his breath warming my skin further.

"Good to see you back, Edward," the bartender said behind us.

"Good to be back, James," Edward said, his eyes still on mine.

"Hello, Edward," Jessica said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Jessica," he said curtly. I pursed my lips, cocking an eyebrow. Edward shook his head and smiled. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips. He leaned down to my ear. "Someone's jealous."

I growled and trapped him between my legs viciously. He bucked his hips softly against me, groaning in return. "Tsk, tsk, Mrs. Cullen," he said softly. "No need to become violent."

There was another gasp, this time from both James and Jessica. I laughed and turned to Jessica, giving her my best smile. "I told you he'd break another heart," I said, pushing at Edward's chest. He stepped back and let me continue, a big grin on his face. "Yours," I said sweetly. Her eyes widened, and I swore she stopped breathing. I ran my hand through my hair, giving her an eyeful of my ring.

"That's right. He's my cowboy, s_weetheart_." I watched both James and Jessica gape openly. Edward already had my coat ready for me. I lifted my arms, allowing him to drape it over me. Edward shrugged, clearly enjoying the shocked expressions of everyone in the bar.

"What can I say?" he said. "She's like a drug."

I laughed as my man led me out of the bar. "So, Edward, I'm sure we'll be the topic of conversation for a while, what now?"

"Hmm, I think we may have only earned a week of top gossip with that little show," he said with an evil grin. "How about we make it an even month, baby?"

I pretended that I had no idea what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes, taking my hand. He led me to his beat-up truck in the far corner of the parking lot. "I think it's time to fog up my windows." He pushed me against the passenger door, pressing his erection against me. His mouth devoured my neck, groaning at my taste.

God, I loved his dirty mind.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all of you for your warm wishes and to lisa89 for helping me with this when I know she's busy *hugs*.**

**Please review. **


	9. Ponytail Girl Part 1

**AN: Cleaning this stuff up thanks to my wondeful beta and friend lisa89. **

* * *

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Finish the phrase "_The cat is out of the ________."_**

* * *

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett, my brother, called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I answered, placing the last placemat for Alyssa, my five-year-old daughter, on the small round table.

Alyssa's mother, Jennifer, and I had had a brief fling years ago. Our relationship had ended just as quickly as it had started. Neither of us had been prepared for parenthood, least of all Jennifer.

So, when Jennifer had showed up with a full diaper bag and Alyssa in tow, it had been shocking. Jennifer had given birth only four months before, and she'd been unable to cope with motherhood. She'd left Alyssa in my care, and I hadn't seen her since.

Good fucking riddance.

The moment Jennifer had laid Alyssa in my arms I'd known she was mine, she'd felt like she belonged with me. There was little doubt with the tiny soft curls of reddish brown hair on the top of her head. She had yawned, her tiny hands reaching out to stretch. Her eyes had opened briefly, but long enough for me to see that my sweet angel had my eyes. Thankfully, she had little resemblance to her reluctant mother.

Emmett had been living with me at the time, to help curb expenses while I finished grad school. He'd taken on the role of uncle surprisingly easy and helped me out considerably those first few years when Alyssa had entered our lives.

Both Emmett and I had lost our parents in a car accident about ten years ago, and there had been no other living relatives. It had been just the three of us for a long time now. Sundays were reserved for family lunches. Emmett had recently moved out, but our Sunday tradition had remained.

I turned to grab the napkin holder when I stepped on Precious's cat toy. I cursed, since now I had ruined it, and because Alyssa knew better.

I shook my head as Emmett whistled from the kitchen. It was his turn to cook, and he'd banned me from the kitchen about twenty minutes ago. Luckily for us, nothing smelled like it was burning – yet.

"Damn, little bro. No wonder you love this neighborhood so much and didn't want to move."

I rolled my eyes, wondering what he was talking about.

"She must jog everyday to have an ass like that."

Ponytail girl.

That was the only person I could think of who would elicit a reaction like that.

Tanya Greene, lived three doors down, big breasts but no ass. Lauren Pullman, lived across the street, implants and also no ass. Both were married, and both had already made passes at me. I had no interest in women that were technically unavailable and who threw themselves at me.

Plus, I was an ass man.

I also had a little girl to consider. Though I had lived a typical male bachelor lifestyle before Alyssa had come into my life, I hadn't regretted my less promiscuous ways since. I dated from time to time, and Alyssa had met a few, but she'd never clicked with anyone. Frankly, neither had I.

Emmett let out a whistle again, snapping me from my thoughts. I was at my kitchen window in seconds. It was pathetic, really, but I didn't care. And yes, it was her, across the street, looking all the more delectable, as she always did. She was even dressed in the outfit I had first seen her in.

Ponytail Girl had been jogging in my neighborhood for the past two months. The first time I had seen her, I'd been watering a patch of my lawn that the sprinklers never reached.

I had seen her running down the adjacent sidewalk, and I had done a double-take. I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off her. _God, she was gorgeous._

Her long dark hair had been up in a high ponytail, the ends reaching the middle of her back.

I really loved long hair.

Her skin was naturally luminous. The pale expanse of her neck looked inviting – to nibble on. She had been dressed in small shorts and a fitted white tank top. She'd had an iPod strapped to one arm and a water bottle strapped to her thigh.

She had seemed to have a great stride, periodically checking her pulse. She had crossed the street and started jogging down my side of the road. She had suddenly stumbled on the sidewalk in front of my house. My first instinct had been to help her, but she'd caught herself quickly. She had looked around, clearly embarrassed, grumbling under her breath. She had bent over to dust her knees off.

I'd had to bite my knuckles to stop from groaning out loud at the sight of her ass. Thank God I had been obscured by my hedges, or else I would've had to explain my ogling and the fact that I was sporting a monster erection.

Since then, she'd jog past Monday through Friday at six-fifteen in the evenings, and on Saturdays and Sundays at eight in the morning.

She hadn't made an appearance this morning; trust me, I had waited. I watched with bated breath as she crossed the street further down the block. She lifted her hand to tighten the band in her hair, shaking her head a bit.

Fuck.

"Have you talked to her?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Do you know if she lives around here?" I felt my cheeks coloring a bit. Fuck. Emmett, of course, noticed. "Fess up, bro."

I shrugged my shoulders and confessed that Alyssa and I had been driving to the market when Ponytail Girl had happened to jog into a house two blocks over. Of course, I omitted that I had basically waited until she'd started jogging out of our neighborhood to leave my house.

Emmett laughed, clasping my shoulder. "Go out there and talk to her."

I shook my head again. "And say what? 'Sorry, but I've been obsessed with watching you jog. Did you know you had a bite-worthy ass?'"

Emmett grinned and nodded as if in agreement. He looked back at my Ponytail Girl, staring. "It is bite worthy, isn't it?"

I growled and the fucker laughed harder. "Fuck, Eddie. You are hard up for the little lady. Just go for it."

"I can't," I said in a defeated tone.

"Why the fuck not?"

"She's out of my league, Em," I stated. "She lives in the Richmond Estates and owns a fucking Porsche."

Emmett whistled again. "Still, doesn't hurt to at least talk to her."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing drinks from the nearby fridge.

"Daddy!" Alyssa screeched. I ran into the hallway to see my daughter running after Precious, her cat. She'd had the orange tabby since she was just three years old. There was a knock at the front door, and I called out for Emmett to grab it.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"She won't let me put on her collar," Alyssa said hysterically.

"Honey, you know she doesn't like those things."

"But –" Alyssa screamed again as Precious bypassed her, running toward the front door.

Precious was strictly a house cat and had never ventured outside, besides our enclosed backyard. There was the one time she had escaped while I'd grabbed the newspaper. It had taken us hours to find her.

"Daddy!" Alyssa cried out. **"The cat is out the door!"** Alyssa ran past me, almost barreling right over me. I stumbled against the wall, onto the floor, but I called out for my daughter.

"Ooff," Emmett grunted. "Squirt! Wait!"

Then I heard the most horrific combination of sounds – Alyssa screaming and the screech of tires on asphalt.

"Fuck!" I heard Emmett hiss as we both scrambled through my front yard. I had little time to process everything, but I could see that Tanya was mildly shocked near the front door, Lauren was poking her head out of her front door, and my little girl was clutching her arm on the other side of the street.

Laying on the asphalt, a few feet in front of blue sports car, was Ponytail Girl. "Jesus!" Emmett said loudly. "She pushed Alyssa out of the way."

I could see that Alyssa was more frightened than hurt as she crawled toward Ponytail Girl. "Check Alyssa out," I said to Emmett. I ran toward the woman as he went over to a wailing Alyssa.

"She's fine, Edward. She only has a scratch."

"Daddy, is she okay?" Alyssa asked, biting her lip nervously. I could see the worry etched on my daughter's face as looked upon the woman that had saved her. I held up my hand, silently telling Emmett to keep Alyssa back.

I knelt beside the woman as she groaned out loud. Thank God. "Shit," the man that had hit her said, kneeling beside me, "I didn't see her or the kid until it was too late."

I shook my head and ran my hands over Ponytail Girl's head. "Hey, can you hear me?" I asked, looking for visible bodily injuries.

Her long dark lashes fluttered on the apples of her cheeks. She moaned, grimacing as she tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids raised slowly; anticipation to see her eyes coursed through me.

When her eyes finally met mine, I couldn't help but smile broadly. She was exquisite.

"She's awake, Uncle Emmy," Alyssa said cheerfully, clapping.

Ponytail Girl gave me a smile that matched my own, her lips plump and beautiful. "Not exactly how I wanted to meet you," she said quietly.

My smile widened further. _Me neither, Ponytail Girl._

* * *

**AN: Please review. **


	10. Ponytail Girl Part 2 Shimmer

**Penname: ericastwilight beta'd by Stratan**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): Part Two of **_**Ponytail Girl –**_**M for language**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Shimmer**

* * *

Shortly after Ponytail Girl's confession of wanting to meet me, she introduced herself as Bella. Her voice was just as pleasing as the rest of her. I tried my hardest not to devour her with my eyes, but every time she squirmed while lying on the road, I'd fail miserably.

"Bella," I scolded. "You need to stop moving." I couldn't have her injure herself further. Emmett had had trouble getting Alyssa to quiet down when Bella cried out in pain. Her hip was bothering her, and moving would only serve to bring her more pain.

"The road is cold," she whispered, her cheeks coloring under my gaze. I smiled, unable to hide my amusement in her embarrassment.

I removed the sweater I was wearing over a muscle shirt and draped it over her bare torso and sport bra clad chest. "Better?" I asked, my eyes roaming her legs while we waited for the ambulance. She had road rash on her right thigh, and I cringed at the thought of something scarring her beautiful legs.

"Yes," she mumbled as she averted her eyes, the color rising in her cheeks again. Her eyes hadn't left my chest when I had removed my sweater. The thought that she was pleased with what she seen only made my smile widen. I loved the idea that I affected her like she had done to me so many times before.

The sun filtered through the trees, a shimmer causing me to look away from Bella for a moment. My eyes looked for the culprit, finding it on Bella's finger – a diamond ring.

Fucking hell, she's married or engaged.

"Edward," Bella said quietly, pulling me from y thoughts. "Are you alright?"

I smirked and ignored the pain swelling in my chest. _Of course she's taken._ "You're the one lying on the road in pain, and you're asking if I'm alright?"

Bella grinned and nodded gently. "I guess I am."

"I'm fine, Bella." I heard the ambulance and told Bella that they will be here shortly. I held her close, keeping her hair from her face as the wind decided to pick up.

Once the paramedics had Bella strapped in the stretcher I knew I had to ask her something. "Bella, is there someone I can call for you? Family… friends? Your husband?"

Bella's brows furrowed, looking at me confused. "I'm not married, Edward."

I let a breath out harshly, and I internally scolded myself. Just because she wasn't married didn't mean she wasn't taken.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I just assumed that you were. I saw you wearing a wedding ring." I hoped that it didn't sound like I was fishing for information, even though I clearly was.

"Oh, that," Bella said. "It's my mother's. She's no longer… with us. Sometimes I wear it to remind me that undying love is possible."

"You needed that reminder today?" I asked, but a paramedic interrupted us.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get her to the hospital, sir," one of them said. He leaned into whisper. "Her blood pressure is sky rocketing and her pupils are dilated."

"Bella," I said as calmly as possible. "Did you hit your head, too?" She bit her lip nervously and nodded.

Shit. She must have cracked her skull on the asphalt.

"Okay, sweetheart," I said smoothly. "They're taking you in, and I'll be right behind you."

Bella nodded, but she reached for my hand. "Edward," she whispered, her eyelids suddenly drooping. "I always wear my mother's ring when I go jogging."

Her words were sweet and reassuring that she had felt the same level attraction that I felt for her. The sudden closure of her eyes made me pray that we would be able to do something about it.

* * *

**AN: Bella's confession in the end means that she wore the ring while she jogged to remind her that undying love is possible, her hope being that it would be with "Lawn Guy" aka Edward. We'll hear from her soon. Please review.**


	11. Ponytail Girl Part 3 Aniseptic

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T Part Three of Ponytail Girl**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: March 18, 2010 Antiseptic**

* * *

Emmett had agreed to stay with Alyssa while I went to the hospital to ensure that Bella would receive the proper care.

During the drive to the hospital, I ran over my conversation with Bella. She wasn't married, that she confirmed. I couldn't help the smile and relief I felt that she wasn't with anyone. Bella had also said that she had wanted to meet me for sometime.

Was she aware that I'd been watching her? How long had she noticed me?

Most importantly, why did she wear her mother's ring while she jogged?

"_Sometimes I wear it to remind me that undying love is possible."_

Could she possibly feel the same why I did about her? Was love a first sight even real?

I'd never believed it, not until I first laid eyes on Bella. Sure, my desire for her was very apparent from the first time I'd seen her in those tiny shorts, but I saw past that.

I remembered back to the last time I'd seen her jogging and little Jason had fallen off his bike. She had run across the street to him and consoled Jason until his father reached them.

She was a good person, even to complete strangers.

There were other moments, helping Mrs. Cope with her groceries, taking the time to talk to old man Banner, and playing with the kids whenever they happened to be outside.

Yes, I believed in love at first sight. Now it was time to see if Bella was a believer.

I walked into the emergency room and the nurse directed me to where they had taken Bella. I knew my colleague Carlisle would be on call for any neurological injuries, and though I valued his opinion, I prayed that there would be no need for him.

I pushed past a few doors until I found two nurses and Dr. Michael Newton working on Bella. I became instantly annoyed that the hotshot physician was the one touching Bella.

I ran my professional eye over her and found no other injuries than what I previously assessed on the scene. My eyes locked with hers, and another wave of relief washed through me.

"Hey," she whispered, scrunching her nose.

"What's the matter?" I asked, taking her hand in mine. Dr. Newton scowled and I couldn't help the smirk that pulled at my lips.

"I hate the antiseptic smell," she whispered. I chuckled squeezing her hand.

"How's the head?" I asked looking from Bella to Mike.

"Mild concussion at the most but I'm sending her up to be sure," Mike said with a roll of his eyes.

"Dr. Cullen is on call if –"

"That won't be necessary Dr. Masen," Mike said coolly.

Bella looked from me and then to Mike, smiling. "If you two are done with the pissing contest do you mind wiping up the blood? It's making me nauseous."

"Sure thing, beautiful," I said, turning to give some instructions to one of the nurses.

"Dr. Masen do I need to remind you that I'm her doctor," Mike said firmly. Bella rolled her eyes and tapped Mike's shoulder.

"He's with me," she said brightly. Damn, just for that I wanted to kiss the hell out of her.

I smirked and gave Mike a big smile that had him scowling and stomping away to fill out Bella's chart.

"Sorry about him," I said as I kissed Bella's hand.

"No worries," she said wincing when she tried to shift in the bed. Her eyes widened when she noticed that she was only her bar and panties. "Oh God."

I squeezed her hand and asked Nurse Weber for a hospital gown. With great care, we managed to get Bella's gown on and her bra removed.

"It's fine, Bella," I said calmly. Her cheeks had been enflamed the whole time. "I'm a professional, but if you feel uncomfortable I can wait outside."

She shook her head and finally looked up at me. "I just thought," she said low enough for only me to hear. I leaned in closer, enjoying the pleasant scent of her hair. "When you seen me in so little clothes it would be after dinner."

"Oh, Bella," I said with a smile. "We'll get there, I promise."

Bella smirked. "Pretty sure of yourself, Lawn Guy," she said in a teasing tone.

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Lawn Guy?"

Her cheeks tinged a bright pink before she bit her lip. "That was what I called you ever since I first saw you."

"Why?"

She moved her shoulders, wincing again. Mike interrupted us and said I could take her up to radiology. Nurse Weber and Nurse Roberts had Bella's scrapes cared for and thankfully, she didn't need stitches.

With a little help, I was able to get Bella into a wheelchair and we headed to upstairs to get a scan. Once we exited the room, Bella started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" I asked deeply amused that she snorted softly every third giggle.

"I – can't believe this is happening," she said, turning to look up at me.

"You saved my daughter," I said seriously. Bella's features softened, including her mesmerizing eyes.

"It was something I would think anyone would've done," she said softly.

I shook my head and quickly made my way inside an empty hospital room. I spun the chair around until she faced me.

"You knew I was watching you, didn't you?" I asked, my hand running through my hair nervously.

She grinned, blushing and held up thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "I little bit."

I smiled and shook my head. "Why didn't you try talking to me?"

She bit her lip. "I saw you with your daughter and blonde woman at the Safeway."

I smiled and pulled her lip from the brutal attack from her teeth, my fingertip lingering for a moment. "She's my sister-in-law."

"Kinda figured that out when I saw no ring," she said with a smile. "So, Lawn Guy what now?" Smiling I asked why the nickname. "You have a nice lawn and you were always outside when I passed by."

I laughed. "I used watering my lawn as an excuse to be outside when you passed."

She grinned. "Still haven't answered my question, what now?"

I leaned forward, pressing a small kiss on her cheek. "Now, I take you to get that pretty head of yours checked out. After you're given the all clear, how about dinner at my place?"

She looked up at me as I stood up fully. Her brow furrowed and she scowled, confused I raised a questioning eyebrow. She crooked her finger for me to come closer. Again, I leaned toward her and she grabbed a handful of my shirt.

"Two months of watching me and you're satisfied with a kiss on the cheek?" she asked, but before I could answer her mouth was on mine.

I groaned and lifted her carefully from the wheelchair. I felt the tip of her toes brush my calves, my mouth pressing urgently against her soft welcoming lips. Teeth and her exquisite tongue soon joined in and had me grappling for control. The desire for more ran through me harshly, deliciously.

She tasted sweet with a hint of sexy – all woman.

She moaned, pulling back to breath. Her smile was radiant. "Much better."

I grinned and placed another lingering kiss on her lips before settling her in the chair. I leaned in to whisper in her ear as we made our way back in the hallway.

"If you think that kiss satisfied me you're in for another surprise."

I took pleasure in the visible shiver that ran through her. She turned to give me a breathtaking smile. "You're right, because when I _really _kiss you, you'll be speechless."

I chuckled all the way to radiology. I couldn't wait to find out what she said was true.

* * *

**AN: I found this in my notebook, forgot to type it up. Sorry. I've been so busy working on other projects that I've neglected this. And I really enjoy this. After this weekend I hope to finish typing up the rest I have in my notebook.**

**Erica**


	12. Ponytail Girl Part 4 Face

**AN: May 19****th**** Prompt. Part Four of Ponytail Girl and Lawn Guy—unbeta'd and written really late at night. Sorry. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Face**

* * *

After getting the green light, I was finally able to take Bella home from the hospital. She was very lucky, only suffering from bruises and a sprained ankle. The road rash was thankfully not as bad as I originally thought, just dirty.

I convinced her to come to my home for dinner, for two reasons. One, to have her reassure my poor baby girl that I was sure climbing the walls with worry for her savior. Second, because I was a selfish ass that wanted her near me as often as I could.

"Can you please drive me to my place?" Bella asked. "I'd like to change before we go to your place."

"No problem," I said as I pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "Are you sure you're up for dinner tonight? We can save it for another night."

She shook her head, her loose bun failing, cascading curls fell across her shoulders. She grumbled and pulled it up. While she fiddled in the oversized scrubs, she wore back from the hospital.

"It would be better for Alyssa to see that I'm fine. Little girls have over active imaginations and sometimes need visual confirmation when it comes to diminishing their guilt."

"Even though I agree with your observation, she'd understand if you're too tired." I gave her a smile, hoping to convey that I wanted her with me, but her well-being was more important. "You just went against an SUV."

"The SUV almost won."

I frowned and bit my lip. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for my daughter."

Bella's eyes met mine in the rearview mirror, rolling and brightening with anger. "Do you regret me pushing your daughter out of the way?"

"No! Of course not!" She didn't understand. "That's why! I should feel guilty that you're hurt but I don't because if it hadn't been for you Alyssa could've been seriously injured."

"Of course you _should_ feel that way, Edward." She shook her head and winced as she tried to adjust herself in her seat. "If you didn't then I'd have to question your love for your daughter. I don't regret risking myself for her, why should you?"

"You're right, but it's in my nature to overanalyze everything. I feel guilty for not feeling guilty."

"Waste of your damn time, Lawn Guy," Bella said bluntly. "Move past it. Now get me home so I can freshen up so I can kiss the hell out of that cute little girl of yours."

I laughed. "No regrets, huh?"

"I'm just a little upset that I broke my iPod," she said sheepishly, holding up the plastic bag of her belongings.

"I'll get you another one," I said. "It's the least I can do."

"Do it and I'll pour acid on that cute little lawn of yours."I gaped at her, earning me more of those cute little snorts along with a string of laughter. "No worries, I can afford it."

Of course she could, she lived in a high-end neighborhood. I wouldn't be able to afford a home in that area for years, until at the very least my sizable student loans were paid.

When I drove into her driveway her eyebrows quirked and now it was my turn to blush. She hadn't actually told me her address. "Sorry, I followed you once."

She laughed. "Oh man, we both have stalker tendencies." I carried her inside her house, despite her protests and threats of dismemberment. She was a feisty little thing.

As the front door slammed closed behind us, a flash of strawberry blond hair streaked down the stairs, colliding with us.

"Oh, my God, Bella!"

"Put me down, Edward," Bella asked. I placed her on her feet, keeping my arm around her waist to keep her steady. She took the woman's hand in her own. "Tanya calm down, I'm alright."

"You're hurt," the woman whispered in near tears.

"I'm hurt, but I'll be fine," Bella said as she tried to take a step forward. She gasped unable to avoid putting weight on her ankle.

"Bella!" the woman cried out again.

"Sorry, Bella," I said as I lifted her off her feet again. "I won't have you falling." She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around me. I placed Bella on a crisp red couch in the expansive living room. "Here you go." I placed her ankle under one of designer throw pillows.

"Thank you," Bella whispered. "Edward, this is my big sister Tanya. Sis, this is Edward."

I looked over her sister who rushed over with a bag of peas for Bella. "What happened?" Tanya asked Bella, ignoring me.

"I played chicken with a Volvo."

"Cut the shit, Bells," Tanya said with a dark ire in her eyes.

"I was jogging and a little girl came running out, she was about to get hit by a car."

Tanya sighed, the anger dissipating from her eyes. I took the time to look at her, she hand shoulder length strawberry blond hair, freckles across her cheeks and nose, and was considerably taller than Bella's petite frame. She looked nothing like Bella. She was no doubt beautiful but to me much too thin for my tastes.

"Stop hovering, T," Bella said, taking Tanya's trembling hand. "I'm fine. I promise." Bella smiled a genuine one that warmed her sister right up.

Tanya nodded and turned her eyes on me. "Sorry about that," she said extending her hand. "Tanya Daniels."

"Edward Masen," I said, taking her hand gently. It was still trembling. "You two look nothing a like." I smiled at Tanya whose eyes widened and snapped to Bella.

Confused, I looked over at Bella the smile had fallen from her face. Averting her eyes, she made to get up. "I'm adopted," Bella said softly. "I'm going to bed."

Did I say something wrong? "I thought you were coming to dinner."

She shook her head and pushed past me. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Bella." I grabbed her arm, which she wrenched from my grasp immediately.

"Just go. I thought you'd be different."

"I don't understand," I said softly, watching as she hobbled away. A door slammed behind Bella and left me thoroughly confused.

"I hope to God you're not playing the same fucking games as all the rest," Tanya said. "She always feels overshadowed by me. She's been used by men to get to me, and she doesn't need that shit."

I gaped at her because I had no clue what was going on. Then I got a better look at Tanya, damn it to hell.

Tanya was a world famous actress and the information she'd already provided told me that Bella had been through a lot of shit. It didn't help that I pointed out that they didn't look alike.

"First of all, I had no idea who her sister was," I said firmly. "Second, how can she not see she's just as beautiful as you are?"

Tanya shrugged. "It's been ingrained into her head since she started to manage my career. Yes, they listened to her, but they looked past her. Plus, most men are assholes."

I ran my hand through my hair. I needed to make sure Alyssa was okay, and the fact that I wasn't bringing Bella home after I called that I would, will cause Alyssa to become upset.

"I'm sorry, I need to talk to her," I said. "My daughter needs to know that Bella is okay, and a simple phone call will not be enough."

Tanya shook her head. "If I know my sister enough, she'll be very upset."

Then we heard a door slam. "So when's the date?" Bella sneered. "I'm going for a walk."

"Bella," I called out, running after her. "You can't be on that foot for a few days."

"I'm fine," she spat.

"Bella," Tanya said behind me. "He's not here for me."

"Maybe not at first, but now that he knows—" Bella turned away, continuing to the front door. "They all do."

"Damn it, woman," I said, grabbing a hold of her arm again. "I'm not the assholes before me. Did you happen to forget that I've been watching for you every day you run?"

"Like I said not at first," she started but I cut her off with my mouth. I lifted her off her feet, crushing her to my chest. She protested for a few moments, and then finally surrendered. I heard the clicking of heels on the word flooring and the front door close softly.

I relished the feel of her soft body against my own. With one arm around her waist, I wrapped her legs around me, gently pushing her against the wall. "This is for you," I whispered lowly, kissing along her jaw. I ground against her warmth, groaning when she pushed back. Gasping, Bella pulled my mouth back to hers.

Not wanting her to doubt that I was attracted to her, I pulled away long enough to kiss another trail along her neck. "I've been hard since I first kissed you. This—" I ground against her again "—happened every time you jogged by my house in those sinful little shorts your wore."

"Oh God," she moaned as I bit her earlobe.

I cradled her face and kissed her long and hard, pulling away only we were in need of breath. "Any more doubts, Ponytail Girl?"

"No, Lawn Guy," she whispered softly, but breathing harshly. "I'm sorry, I just don't trust easily."

I kissed her lips once, laying my forehead against hers. "From what your sister told me, I can understand that. However, you need to stop doubting how beautiful you are."

"I'm trying," she said, her fingers playing with the hairs at the back of my neck.

"You're very beautiful to me, Bella, inside and out."

"You don't know me."

"I know that you're a genuinely good person. You risked your life to save my daughter."Concern fell across her lovely face again. "That's not to say that I'm only with you because of what you did. I would've asked you out eventually."

Bella cocked her head to one side, biting her bottom lip. "Why didn't you?"

I shrugged and pulled away enough to place her on her feet again. "The day I followed you to the house, I thought you were way out of my league."

"Really?"

I nodded, looking way. "I'm not rich."

"That doesn't matter to me." I snapped my eyes back to hers.

"Good," I said with a grin. "Come on let's go see my baby girl. I want to go kiss the heck out of her, too."

"What are we having for dinner?" she asked, grabbing set of set of keys from a nearby table.

"Um, we're going to order out."

"Can't cook?" she asked, but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"I can but Emmett's cooking today." I grasped her back of her head, looked into those half-lidded brown eyes and kissed her. After indulging myself for another minute, I pulled away to watch her.

She opened her arms toward me, smiling. I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not supposed to walk remember?"

I grinned and pretended as if what she was asking for was too much. I rolled my eyes, groaned and shook my head. She giggled the whole time.

"You better tame that beast in your pants, Edward," she teased. I adjusted, groaning for real time. She looked so cute and rumpled from the assault against the wall. I wanted to take her to bed, for the next few days. However, we had places to go, and a very important person to see.

That was the first night she had dinner with us. It wouldn't be our last.

**AN: Sorry, it took so long to post this. If I find another prompt that works, I'll write the lemon for these two. :D**

**Erica**


	13. Devastation

**AN: Thanks to the usual suspects and friends, lisa89 *kisses and big hugs* for helping we with this. I had fun with this one.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M – for graphic scenes and language**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Devastation **

* * *

Chaos – there was no other word for what I was currently witnessing. All around me, there were muffled screams, pleas for help and heart-wrenching sobs of sorrow.

In all my years in the Bureau, I'd never witnessed so much devastation. Bodies lay mere inches from me, some with no life in their eyes and those too badly injured. The only thought in my mind was that I had to find her.

Six months ago I'd been given a new assignment after I'd fucked up badly. How the hell was I supposed to know that the redhead I'd fucked at the annual Christmas party was Director Aro Volturi's daughter?

I'd been sentenced to work on the cases no one really wanted. You know, the ones that no one could make head nor tail of. Hell, they'd even named a goddamned show after them. X-motherfucking-Files, down in no man's land near the boiler room in the damn basement.

Not only had I been sentenced to work in the black pit, but I'd been given a fresh-out-the-academy partner – Isabella Swan. When I had first laid eyes on her, I'd thought she wouldn't cut it because she was so young. Her innocence and inexperience had been written all over her face.

But fuck, had I ever been wrong. She had a fire that I purposely lit whenever I could. She never put up with my shit, and she often told me I was a cocky asshole. She had a sixth sense about things that left me wondering if she wasn't an X-file herself. Her intelligence knew no fucking bounds, and it made her all the more irresistible. Add the fact that she could handle a gun, and she had me hard in seconds.

Working with her was a delicious kind of torture. I often fantasized about taking her against any flat surface, letting her know just how hot she was when she disagreed with me. It had led to some pretty intense sessions with a bottle of lotion and my hand. I couldn't get the damn woman out of my mind.

For months, I had thought that all the sexual tension I had felt in her presence was one-sided. That was, until that night. We had been on the field in Louisiana for a ritualistic murder that had left local authorities baffled.

It had been a grueling day of interviews, when we'd finally arrived in the shithole hotel. I had gone straight to my room, not even bothering to say anything to Swan. I'd taken a quick shower, washing away the stickiness of my body from the sweltering heat. I had decided to order a pizza and had walked over to the corner liquor store for a six pack. I'd gone to Swan's room once the pizza had arrived, but before I could knock I'd heard her moan my name. And not what she usually called me, but my first name.

I remembered how my heart had beat in my chest, the way my jeans had tightened as her little whimpers filtered softly through the open window. I hadn't been able to help myself and had managed to open her door a crack.

I had watched as her slender fingers ran over her full breast, her soft pink nipple tightening under her touch. Her other hand had been moving under the thin waistband of her panties as her hips moved against her fingers.

I had watched until her body arched off the bed, trembling as her orgasm washed through her body. My name was a heady mixture in the air, mingled with the scent of her perfume and arousal. I hadn't been able to stop my groan of pleasure from watching something so beautiful. Her eyes had snapped to mine, but instead of embarrassment or anger, I was met with a look of defeat.

She had given up on trying to hide her desire for me, but she'd told me that night that we would never cross _that _line.

I had respected her wishes until this morning. We had once again been on assignment, this time in New York, another ritualistic murder with similarities to ten unsolved homicides in the early 1920s.

Swan had gone to the coroner's office, and I had decided to check out the victim's home for any evidence. When I had been going through the victim's mail, my cell phone rang, the ring tone alerting me that it was Swan. Only it hadn't been…

I had almost lost my partner last night to some sick fucking copycat. She had found a clue that might have led to his identity. Swan had gone back to the scene of the murder to confirm her suspicions when the fucker had grabbed her. Swan had pressed the speed dial button on her cell phone in her coat. I'd barely had gotten there in time to save her.

We had gone back to the hotel after promising to give full statements in the morning before our flight the next evening. Swan had asked for me to hold her while she slept, and I had been unable to deny her simple request. She had trembled in my arms for most of the night as the events of what had almost happened caught up with her.

Then I had fucked up this morning when she had trusted me. I had fucking blown it when her soft hand ran over my chest as she slept. I had fucked up when I rolled over her small body and kissed her with all the desire I been burying since we'd met.

She had been vulnerable, and I had taken advantage of it.

When we had taken our seats on our flight back home, she wouldn't even look me. After we had been given clearance to move about the cabin, she had left my side, but not before asking me not to follow her. Less than two hours into our flight, the plane had suddenly lurched, a serious electrical malfunction forcing the pilot to crash land into a field.

I tumbled out of my seat, the scent of burning flesh and hair in the air. I looked over to where Swan would've been sitting and found the seat smashed, wedged under debris and the bulkhead. It hit me hard, knowing that if she had been sitting there, she'd be dead right now. I crawled past an older woman as she clutched at her broken arm, two fingers missing from her hand. Beside her, a man helped wrap her injuries and get her out of the seat. I got to my feet unsteadily, dizzy and disoriented.

"Bella!" I called out, helping where I could, but my course was set. I had to find her. Voices called out for loved ones that would probably never answer. A flight attendant asked if I was injured, her knee wrapped up with a torn piece of fabric.

"Sir, they have the emergency exit open," she said. "It's just past the curtain." I nodded and helped an older couple toward the exit. My eyes wandered as I looked for her face, her lips, her eyes…anything.

"Bella!"

Many faces were black with sweat, debris and electrical burns. The thought of trying to find her among a swirling sea of black made me shudder. "Bella," I cried out. "Goddamn it, woman!"

As I passed the curtain, I felt the cool air hit me. I led the older couple through a door where another attendant was helping the passengers down.

"Have you seen a woman with long brown hair?" I asked the flight attendant as more passengers filed through the exit.

Her blank expression told me that she hadn't, or maybe that she had, but it wasn't good. "Two firefighters helped a woman with long dark hair out moments ago. She wasn't breathing."

I felt the air in my lungs rush out of me, my hand shooting out to grasp a wall to steady myself.

"Cullen!"

I heard my name outside the plane.

_Please, please be her._

"Cullen!"

"Bella," I said, looking out of the plane.

Emergency vehicles were lighting up the scene of devastation around us, but my eyes were on her.

"Sir, please go on down," a firefighter said as he climbed in through the exit. I nodded and jumped, sliding down. I scrambled to my feet as Bella waited for me.

I grabbed her face and fiercely pressed my lips against hers. She moaned and returned my passion, wrapping her arms around me. Panting, my forehead rested against hers while we caught our breath as the chaos around us continued.

"You helped two fucking people, Cullen," she said, a hand on her hip. Her hair was in a pile on top of her head, the fire lit in her eyes as tears spilled down her cheek.

"This isn't a fucking contest, Swan," I said lowly. I desperately wanted to keep kissing the fuck out of her, or spanking her. Hell, I was even considering mixing it a bit.

"Didn't say it was, Cullen," she said, but she held up both her hands, putting seven of her fingers in the air. She turned back to help a young woman with short black hair off the slide. I started doing the same, glaring at Swan. Once the passengers had disbursed and the emergency crew said that there were no more on the plane, we were asked to get checked out by paramedics.

I grabbed Swan, pulling her close. "Don't ever fucking do that to me again," I said against her soft lips.

"How else would I keep you on your toes?" she quipped, refusing me access to her warm mouth.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked as my arms tightened around her. I pulled her chin up so that I could see her eyes.

She shrugged. "I knew that I had to get away from you, but I didn't know why."

"There is more to you than meets the eye," I said softly.

"Maybe," she said, refusing to elaborate.

"You mad at me?" I asked. She shook her head. "Anything I should know about the next few days?"

She smiled. "You're going to be pretty damn late to the briefing on Wednesday morning."

I looked at her curiously, her lip between her little teeth. "Is that right?"

"Yes, and so am I," she whispered shyly.

"Hm, I wonder why."

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	14. Pride

**AN: Thanks to lisa89 for her help with this. I enjoyed writing this. I think I'll also try writing the poem, we'll see.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Pride**

* * *

I watched the lights dim around us, but the stage was lit with a warm glow. I smiled over at my lovely new wife, Bella. Her answering smile was radiant as she took my hand in hers.

I knew she had to be nervous. This was the first time her daughter… I mean…our daughter would perform in front of an audience.

Bella had raised her daughter all on her own, after her first husband had left them when Maddie was born. I had met Bella and Maddie two years ago in the emergency room. Maddie had been brought in when Bella couldn't get her fever down. At first, it had looked like a mild case of the flu, but over the course of the evening, Bella's daughter hadn't gotten any better.

After a multitude of tests, Maddie had been diagnosed with congestive heart failure. Bella had been living pay check to pay check and working for a company that didn't offer to pay for insurance. I had managed to pull a few strings and gotten Maddie admitted to a children's hospital in northern California that would waive most of the medical expenses. The catch was that they'd have to move to California. Together, Bella and I had poured over apartment and job ads to make the move easier.

I had turned in an application with the low-income housing near the hospital, but the waiting list was long and the chances were slim. I hadn't wanted to get Bella's hopes up while she cared for Maddie the best way she could as we waited. I'd even waived my own fees so that Maddie would get the upmost care during her stay in my hospital.

Then the application had been approved. Bella and Maddie were moving to California to await a heart three months after I had first laid eyes on them. When they were gone, I'd felt empty, and for quite some time, I hadn't been able to understand why.

A kick in the ass by my father and a lecture later, I had understood. Sometimes you didn't know what you had until it was gone. I'd wanted Bella and Maddie in my life for good. Through email, texts and phone calls, Bella had kept me up to date on Maddie's health. But it hadn't been enough, and from the sadness in Bella's voice I'd thought she might have felt the same way.

Then I had gotten the call, the call from Bella that had led me to where I was now. She had called to tell me that she needed me. I had flown out that same night and hadn't left Maddie and Bella's side since.

After Maddie had received the heart that we'd been hoping and praying for, I'd knelt on one knee and asked Bella to marry me. I had also had asked Maddie if she'd allow me to adopt her. They had both answered with a wonderful yes, tears filling their eyes.

The heavy curtain opened onstage as music flowed from the outdated stereo system, and someone announced the opening act for the talent show. The stage props rattled as proud parents clapped happily for their children. My heart beat heavily in my chest as the music came to a close and a figure came from the right.

Bella squeezed my hand harder, her lip between her teeth as tears started to fill her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her, and together we watched as Maddie took center stage. A spotlight from above made her look radiant as she curtsied.

"My poem is called 'Heart,'" Maddie said sweetly.

I watched Bella for a moment; the expression on her face was filled with love, a little fear, and pride. We watched and listened to our little girl pour her heart out. My heart swelled in my chest as Maddie recited the last line. "This heart," Maddie said, laying a hand over her chest, "still loves the same."

Most of the parents here knew what Maddie had had to overcome to be here tonight, and when everyone in the audience stood up, I could see the same look on my daughter's face as her mother's – love and pride.

That was my little girl.

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	15. Pulse Pt 1

**AN: Thanks to lisa89 and for all of you. I'm really happy that you like these little shorts. **

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and sexual content. The year is 2157 and Edward has the power to read and control the minds of humans and vampires.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Pulse **

* * *

Artificial sunlight illuminated the skin of the scantily clad bodies moving to the beat of the pounding music. I nodded to a few that I knew as I moved with the thrumming bodies. There was a beat that was soothing and faster among us, and a scent just as decadent mingled within those of my kind.

A human.

Just as I realized this, many other vampires also had. A human was rare in this part of the city.

Vampires had been segregated from the humans when our kind had been discovered over a century ago. We had been herded into overcrowded communities, forced to survive on the homeless, animals and artificial blood. Those humans that traveled within our city limits were often looking for one thing – death.

Why had we allowed ourselves to be put in these cities? Especially considering our strength alone could kill a human with a flick of a finger.

Easy. They had weapons that could render a vampire mute or burn us almost instantly. We had no defense against it. Their latest weapon, the one that had defeated us in the war of 2113, were bullets that could penetrate our granite skin and ignite our venom – hundreds of thousands of our kind had perished.

_Do I sound bitter? Fuck, yes. I'm bitter._

No, for the human that had dared to come here, death would not be easy. I wasn't the only one wishing to give this mere human a slow and painful death.

I read the minds of those of my kind, searching for a glimpse of this foolish morsel. My kind all knew better than to attack without my consent. I had been voted their leader here, and they wouldn't kill unless I'd instructed them to do so.

I moved lithely through the hard bodies, sniffing and growling under my breath as a warning.

_Do not defy me._

This human's scent wasn't like others. It was much sweeter, causing a flame of heat to lick my throat and groin – a female. This scent was so sweet it made me rethink my strategy of a slow death. I'd consume this human's blood in mere seconds, quenching my thirst after I'd had my fill of her pliant body.

Then the scent disappeared.

With a silent demand of my gift, all movement ceased instantly. I closed my eyes, searching for the mind of this human. I sent a thought to the DJ to lower the volume, my demand met immediately.

_Who is she?_

_She smells like nothing._

_Her heartbeat is such a lovely sound._

Among the minds of my kind, I could see a face of an enchanting young woman. She looked no older than twenty, her hair a deep, rich brown, and she was still dancing.

I heard the sound of her moving limbs and beating heart; it was indeed a lovely sound. My path was easy as the others moved aside. The closer I got to her, the more I could see others gazing in her direction. Their minds were idle, as if they were hypnotized by the sway of her body and ensnared by her beauty.

She was a magnificent creature. Her long hair flowed down her bare back, contrasting against her pale skin. Her hips moved to the beat of the music perfectly. Music that wasn't loud enough for a human to hear.

Her back was facing me, her hands high in the air as she continued to dance. Her mind was silent – a first for me. As if she felt my presence, she turned to face me.

Her scent suddenly washed over me again – ambrosia. Her blood would be like ambrosia; no blood would be sweeter. Then her scent disappeared again. My eyes narrowed as a smile graced her full red lips.

"Turn her," a vampire said in the still crowd.

"Turn her," another said. Then, as if they spoke as one, all the vampires repeated the same words like a mantra, over and over again.

Alice, an advisor, suddenly appeared beside me. "She's human, and her name is Bella. Her powers are already beyond those of our kind. She'd be an extraordinary immortal."

Jasper, my security advisor, stood on my other side. "She could help us rebel," he said lowly.

"Does she want to become one of us?" I asked. My eyes were still on her as she continued dancing as if she were the only person in the room.

"She has no fear," Jasper said. "Only acceptance."

"Why?" I asked, but my question was ignored. I had no time for games.

"Kill her," I hissed.

The vampires closest to her started to slowly approach, but her smile widened.

"This isn't going to be work," Alice said softly. Her thoughts were hidden from me. Another first.

"She's blocking you," Jasper said.

"Then put her to sleep, Jasper," I growled.

Jasper sent a calming wave that would knock out an army of unarmed humans. It had no effect. As those that surrounded her got closer, she closed her dark eyes and started to hum.

Everyone around me went suddenly still. Their minds were blank, much like the human weapon against us.

I roared in anger, stepping closer. "How dare you bring one of those weapons here!"

"I have no weapons," she thought, her mind no longer silent as her humming continuing. "A VMP is hardly something I could hide under this dress."

My eyes roamed over the soft curves of her body. Her full breasts were heaving from her breaths. The dark purple of her dress clung to her like a second skin, the hem barely reaching mid-thigh. She was truly exquisite.

A new wave of lust burned through me, and it had nothing to do with the blood that flowed through her body. I could see the crimson life force flow under her pale skin. The pulse at her neck called to me, not for me to drink from, but to savor the taste of her skin.

"Why are you here, little human?" I asked as I took another step toward her.

"Turn her," all the vampires said in unison.

"Now," I started as I circled around her, "why would I do that?"

"If you don't, the humans may find me," her inner voice said.

I shrugged indifferently, like it made no difference to me, though I was sure we both knew she'd never leave this place alive.

"If you'd rather that my gifts be used against you, so be it," she said casually. Her sensual movements slowed to a stop, she turned toward the exit but looked over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Edward."

There was no way she'd leaving my presence, much less this building. I growled and was beside her before she could take another step. I wrapped an arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders. She was so warm, her scent overwhelming all my senses.

"So happy you see it my way." Her voice was a husky whisper as I grazed my nose against her jaw and neck. Her pulse thrummed against my lips, pulling a growl from deep within me.

"My way, my dear." I groaned as I felt the warmth of her body next to mine. "Why turn you when I can take from you what I need?" My tongue languidly lapped at her skin.

"Because the humans will stop at nothing to have me back," she gasped, moaning as my teeth grazed her earlobe.

"Why?" I asked, rocking my hardened length against her backside. She moaned deeply and pushed back against me. I smiled against her neck, quickly turning her to face me.

"I was their secret weapon."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know, you think I should keep going, huh? We'll see. This was enjoyable. Please review.**


	16. Pulse Pt 2 Hunger

**AN: March 3 prompt, ahh, I'm late. This is part two of Pulse, part one is chapter nine. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M – Part Two of Pulse**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: hunger**

* * *

"How are you their secret weapon?" I asked, while my mind tried to process this information. My hands on the other hand were busying exploring the sides of her body, so soft. Her skin was luxurious under my palms.

"Long story," she gasped as my thumb brushed the underside of her breasts.

"So beautiful," I murmured, watching the little bud tightened under her dress. "Tell me everything."

"This is going to hurt," she whispered as her hands grasped my face. Thousands of pinpricks muddled my brain and my thought process as memories ran through my mind.

I groaned at the images, coming in droves over a hundred years of lab experiments since Bella was born. She had been molded to be the perfect weapon, years in captivity, her powers used to create weapons. Weapons – that without her being within a ten-mile radius were ineffective.

I gasped as I felt all the pain, the loneliness and the remorse for all the lives lost because of her. She tried ending her own life, but they had some kind of device programmed within her mind, one that wouldn't allow her to hurt herself in any way.

Then I saw, what she felt was the last straw. They wanted her to mate with a Quileute.

With her own powers, she was able to remove the devices implanted and run here. But in doing so, weakened herself, so much so she'd been dead in a week.

The humans would do anything to get her back, for without her they had no effective weapons. The armed soldiers that patrolled our borders always used a VMP to freeze us shortly and shot us with their venom igniters. Without the VMP's they'd never be able to shoot us, since we were faster than a speeding bullet.

The last remnants of her memories came through, she had hacked into their computer systems and found out what made their VI's so effective, the bullets were coated with ground up artificial Quileute teeth.

I gasped as her fingers left my face. I grasped her wrists and held them to my nose. She had a plan, one that would destroy any chance for the humans to control us.

We had to destroy the lab and the warehouse that stored VI's.

"If we go through with your plan, how to do we prevent from being affected by the VMP's if you're nearby?" I asked, skimming my nose against the bluish veins just under her skin.

"They had kept me in trance-like state that forced me to drop my shields. Once they were dropped my gift caused vampires to be stopped like those around us," she said as she looked at the immobile vampires throughout the room.

"That doesn't explain how that transferred to their weapons."

Bella shook her head as my tongue darted out to taste the skin at the crook of her elbow. "I don't understand it either, but I was attached to a machine."

I didn't have answers, but this machine would also have to be destroyed. "Can they make others like you?"

"No," she answered easily, a tiny whimper escaped as I scraped my teeth over her responsive flesh. "They've tried to clone me, but it never worked. I was born with the ability to absorb a vampire's gift and my shields."

"That's why they chose you," I said. It made sense that they would experiment with both humans and vampires.

"How did you get a hold of the power to read minds?" I asked.

"Aro. He was captured during the war," she stated, wrapping her free arm around my neck. "I absorbed his gift when I was six years old."

I tensed; my godfather had been captured. For so long we thought he had been destroyed, died in battle. "Is he alive?" I pulled this beautiful woman closer, my mouth leaving a wet trail along her arm, shoulder and neck.

Bella pulled back, her face lit up with a smile. "He told me to find you."

He was still alive. Fuck. While I debated to myself, on whether this news was a good thing or not, my mouth descended on hers.

I groaned as I felt Bella's tongue move across my lips. Wrapping my arms around her small waist, I lifted her up until her lips were level with mine. My tongue sought hers, the taste exquisite. She moaned and ground against my erection.

A hunger that I'd never felt before ran through me fiercely. I'd been with other vampires, but with my gift I had hard time finding what the fuck all the commotion was about.

How was I supposed to concentrate on the sensations and pleasure when the vamp beneath you hoped you'd make her come more than once. It had become vicious cycle, even with my power to read and implant thoughts in their minds sex was never more than a waste a time to me. I had always ended up more frustrated than when the encounter first started.

But this – this with Bella – would be something I'd crave forever. "Send them out," I growled. Lifting her into my arms, Bella closed her eyes for a moment. The others of my kind filed out as if magically told they had to be elsewhere. Of course, that's exactly what had happened.

It didn't matter where they'd gone, I needed some alone time with this extraordinary woman in my arms. Her fingers ran through my hair, her little teeth scraping at my Adam's apple. I ignored the DJ as he hopped of the stage, exiting quickly. I sat Bella on the edge of the raised platform, the perfect height. Her lower body was lined up perfectly with my own. I groaned and bucked my hips against her wet center.

"You're mine now," I growled, my hands ripped her dress down the center. Her breasts called to me, warm and pleasant in my hands. Unable to resist, my lips wrapped around a pebbled peak, the bud tightening further in my mouth.

"Edward," Bella gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure. I looked up my desires for blood and her body mixing – a head mix – as I focused on the pulse on her neck. I bit into her breast, giving into the hunger, groaning as her elixir sat on my tongue.

Bella hissed, her skin erupting in heat beneath my fingertips. My venom evaporated instantly in her blood.

This could pose a problem.

**

* * *

**

AN: I'm evil. I know. Don't worry I won't leave it there, I'll continue this little diddy soon. On another note, since Afterglow has grown I'll likely posting it seperately titled Her Savior, My Redemption. So look out for that.


	17. Jealous

**Penname: ericastwilight beta'd by Stratan**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Jealous**

* * *

I sipped on my drink, listening the droning of the boring date I had chosen to grace my presence. I should've fucking came stag. What the fuck was this bitch talking about?

Did I really want to know what kind of fungus her grandmother had on her feet?

_No, I didn't._

Fuck.

I was bored and a little bit pissed off. Bella, my best friend and secret crush, canceled our plans on going out. Why did she cancel? It was because she had a date with the handsome musician that she had met last week, thanks to me.

I tried to sound happy for her as she explained that he had called and texted her all week, finally plucking up the courage to ask her out. I should be happy for her. After all, she'd been my best friends since we were in junior high together.

Lauren Pickett had been picking on her because she was so damn tiny back then. I had seen the defeat in her stance and the tears had started to spill over her cheeks. I had walked over, punched Lauren in the mouth in passing, claiming that Bella had done it. No one had messed with her after that. Lauren had known better than to fuck with me.

Bella was my best friend, and she had no idea how much I loved her. How_ in_ love I was with her.

Life was fucking unfair.

Jessica continued to babble about her grandmother as I listened to the pounding music, pulsating around us. I closed my eyes, losing myself to the rhythm. I hummed and wished again that things were different.

That's when I saw her, Bella; and she was with him, dancing.

She had never danced with a man at a club or party before. Whenever we had gone out together I was her only dance partner, and I had helped swat away the fucking pricks.

His hands were on her hips, her back pressed against his chest. My fingers clenched around my glass as I watched his lips linger by her ear. A radiant smile played on her lips as he whispered to her, their bodies swaying to the music together.

She looked so beautiful, she had clue just how much. She had always been sweet, and her innocence just added to her charm. She was breathtaking as her dance partner spun her away from his body. The dark plum dress clung to her body perfectly, the skirt flowing around her as she threw her head back in laughter.

She was happy and he did that, not me.

"Hey, Rosalie," Jessica said beside me. "Isn't that Bella?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes still on the happy couple. "Who's that guy with her? He gorgeous."

"My half-brother, Edward."

* * *

**AN: Just to clarify, the one in love with Bella _IS_ Rosalie and she's on a date with Jessica, who happens to be the one that introduced her half-brother Edward to Bella. Please review.**


	18. Pajamas

**Penname: ericastwilight beta'd by Stratan**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for sexual situations and language**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Pajamas**

**Ages from the beginning: Edward ten, Bella nine, Rosalie and Emmett six, Jasper eleven and Alice is nine.**

**

* * *

**

~Edward

"Shhh," I hissed at Emmett as he scrambled back on his feet.

Jasper snorted, holding his hand over his big mouth to keep his laughter inside.

"Sothry," Emmett whispered, blushing brightly.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Emmett was my kid brother and only six years old. Normally, whenever he had tried to hang out with Jasper and me, I'd tell him to piss off, but since we were sneaking out, I'd known he'd rat us out if I hadn't let him come.

"Come on," I said quietly. We tiptoed across my yard and into Deputy Swan's lawn, shortly after Charlie's bedroom light had went out.

"Do you think we'll scare them, Edferd?" Emmett asked, his big blue eyes wide with excitement.

I chuckled and nodded. "Swan's scared of her own shadow."

Jasper laughed and agreed. "So is icky Alice."

"But I don't wanna scare Rosalie," Emmett mumbled, his bottom lip trembling. Darn baby.

I rolled my eyes again, of course he likes little Miss Swan's little sister. I'd seen them just yesterday, holding hands – disgusting.

"Then go home," I growled lowly. Emmett's eyes widened further, but he shook his head.

"How do we do this?" Jasper asked, looking up at the second story window that we knew was Bella's.

"Well, Baby Swan thinks I'm cute," I said thoughtfully, shuddering at the thought. "Maybe I can pretend to like her and ask her to come outside."

"That will get Swan out, but I wanna scare Alice," Jasper whispered.

"Hmm." I scratched the back of my head in thought. A devious smile pulled on my lips as my eyes settled on Emmett. Jasper's matching smile told me we were thinking the same thing.

***

Emmett stood under Swan's bedroom window and threw a few small rocks at it. The window creaked a bit as Bella pulled it open. Her hair was down, but she never wore her hair like that. I had no idea it was so long.

"Emmett Patrick Cullen," Bella sang softly. "What are you doing down there?"

"Can… May I ta – lk to Rosie?" he asked, stuttering – dummy.

Bella giggled and nodded. It was a cute sound and really pretty. I always tried to make her laugh just to hear it.

"Emmy," Rosie whispered, her voice raspy and tired.

"Rosie can you, um, please come down?" Emmett asked like we had practiced, toeing the grass with his slipper. He was the picture of innocence.

"Why, Embear?" Rosalie asked.

"Embear," Jasper snickered beside me as we hid behind a bush. I laughed, but quickly shushed him.

"I missed you," Emmett answered quietly.

"Aww," Bella said from beside Rosie. "That's sweet, Emmett. We'll meet you out by the forest edge in a minute."

Yes, it worked. I knew Bella was really protective of tiny Rosalie and would never allow her to come out alone. Alice would of course tag along.

"Okay," Emmett said softly.

"Miss you, too, Emmy," Rosie said before giggling. Bella closed the window, and they disappeared from view.

Emmett walked over to us and we put step two of our plan in motion.

***

They screamed so loud when we jumped down from the trees that I swore they made my ears bleed.

"Wolves!" Rosalie screamed loudly, running back toward her house and right into the tree.

"Rosie!" Bella cried out and ran to her sister. Rosalie crumbled on the ground, her baby blue pajamas started to turn red.

Alice ran back toward us as we froze in stunned silence, punching Jasper in the stomach before stomping on his foot. Jasper cried out in pain, but he managed to whimper a "sorry."

"Rosie," Emmett whispered as he knelt by her. He removed his cowboy and Indians pajama shirt and held it over Rosalie's nose. "Is she going to be okay, Bella?"

Bella nodded and sniffled.

"What a cry baby. It's just a nose bleed."

Bella was suddenly on her feet, her hands in fists on her sides. The wind blew her hair around her and she looked like an angry angel.

"Cry baby!" she screamed. She stomped over to me and slapped my cheek.

It stung; not only my cheek, but my heart as tears rolled down her pink cheeks. I felt tears fall from my own eyes as I saw all the feelings she had for me disappear.

She hated me now.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," she hissed. "I never want to talk to you again."

***

**~Six Years Later**

"Baby Swan, you can't keep pretending I'm not in the room with you."

She ignored me like she always did when she got mad at me. Her silent treatment made me feel like shit. I hated it and she knew it. The first time she had gave me this punishment it had lasted almost three months. The only reason she started talking to me again is because I punched Jacob Black for pushing her in a mud puddle.

No one did that to my girl and got away with it.

Yeah, I don't think girls are disgusting anymore. I loved Bella, not that she'd ever see me as anything more than her best boy friend. Especially right now, but I had no idea why she was so mad at me. I just knew that after recess she suddenly stopped talking to me.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear. "Baby, please talk to me."

Bella pursed her pretty lips in anger, she really hated when I called her Baby or Baby Swan.

"Bella!" Rosalie said behind me. I turned to see her walking into Swan's living room with her backpack. "I'm gonna stay at Irina's tonight. Dad said he'll be working late again."

"Okay, be careful."

"Always am," Rosalie said, closing the door behind her.

"You shouldn't let her hang out with Irina and her sister Tanya," I said, hoping to get Bella to talk to me. "Tanya will corrupt her."

"You should know."

Oh, now we're getting somewhere.

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw you," she whispered averting her eyes from mine.

Huh?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Baby," I said.

"I saw her kissing you and putting something in your back pocket."

"Oh."

"Do you like her?"

I snorted. "Hell no."

Bella looked at me surprised.

"You don't?"

I shook my head, and now I understood. She was mad, because she was jealous. "Nope. I'm not interested in her like that."

"Oh," Bella said softly, looking completely confused. "I just thought since she's _done_ things with other guys that you'd… you know."

I shook my head and laughed. "That's exactly why I'm going to stay from Tart Tanya. She'd give anyone a blow job."

Bella's face scrunched up in disgust, and she shook her head. Her face suddenly softened and she sighed.

"Edward," she whispered, turning to face me on the couch. Her knees were touching the side of my thigh, and I became hyperaware of her.

"Yeah."

She leaned toward me slowly. _Oh please_. Finally, her lips pressed softly against my own. So sweet and soft were her lips that I yearned for more. I held her face in my hands, kissing her softly and gently – like she deserved.

The sudden shrill of her phone startled the both of us. She blushed brightly, causing me to smile. She bit her lip and looked at my mouth again. She still wanted to kiss me.

Yes!

"I, um, should get that."

I nodded and continued to smile at her.

"Hey, Dad," she said after picking up the phone. "Oh, okay. Yeah, Rosalie already left. No… Alice is out of town."

I wondered why he was asking about Rosalie and Alice.

"I'm more than old enough to stay home by myself. Ugh, fine. I'll ask if it's alright."

She hung up with her father shortly afterward, and she sat down beside me.

"He has to stay overnight," Bella said softly. "He doesn't want me to stay alone. Do you think your mother will mind if I stay at your house?"

I grinned and nodded.

***

I avoided the third step from the bottom and the eleventh as I snuck back upstairs. My mother insisted Bella sleep in my room while I took the couch. Not that I minded. I loved the idea of Bella sleeping in my bed, but I really wanted to lie down beside her.

I managed to get to the landing without alerting the whole house and entered my bedroom quietly. Bella, thankfully, hadn't locked it. I crept across my room and gasped when I saw her. God, she was beautiful.

The full moon's rays through my window fell upon her pale skin, casting an unearthly glow and beauty over her delicate features.

My dark blue sheets were twisted around her feet, no longer sheltering her from the light draft coming from the window. My eyes lingered over her slender legs, the curve of her backside and over her almost bare back.

Her pajamas were much different from what she wore at her slumber party six years ago. Back then it was a Power Puff Girls nightgown that reached past her knobbly knees. This time her sleep attire consisted of a sports bra and shorts.

I felt my pants tightened, and I groaned at the reaction of my adolescent body. Damn hormones. I crawled in beside her, careful to keep my erection from her pliant form.

"About time, Edward," she whispered. She turned to face me, her eyes heavily lidded with sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Baby."

She nodded and grinned a bit. She moved toward me, her eyes suddenly more alert.

"Not before I get my kiss goodnight, Edward," she said softly.

I sighed.

That was the first of many nights that I'd snuck in her room or into my own. We had explored each other's bodies as we progressed in our relationship, slowly though.

We both had known what we would risk if we moved too fast. We weren't stupid. We knew all about the consequences of having sex. We both decided to wait until we were both ready.

I'd wait for her, because I loved her.

***

**~Three Years Later**

I heard my girl sniffle against my shoulder as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Baby," I said softly. I knew didn't want to be here. "We can go upstairs and lay down."

"But… what will they say?" She asked softly, hiccupping.

"Who gives a fuck?" I said tersely.

I fucking hated funerals and the wake afterward, was always worse. Do you really think after someone has buried a loved one that they want a bunch of nosy people around? Um, no! I mean, how many damn casseroles were two girls going to eat? I mean fuck, give my girl something decent to eat than that shit.

"Edward," she whispered, nuzzling my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and wished I could just pull her onto my lap. I watched as Mrs. Newton glanced in our direction, no doubt, hoping to catch us in some indecent act to provide some juicy gossip.

Fucking bitch. Like, I'd try to grope my girl at her father's funeral. I hated all these people. They all put up a front, pretending to care about Bella and Rosalie. None of them gave a shit, they were all here to gossip, and watch two poor girls mourn.

Hell, I wouldn't doubt they hoped one of them would crack under the pressure. Renee, their mother, had died giving birth to Rosalie, because the bumfuck doctor snipped something accidently… I had no idea what… anyway, the end result, Charlie managed to sue for malpractice and was awarded four million dollars.

Even after Charlie had received the monies he refused to move from their house. Now that meant that all that money was now Bella's and her sister's. But I knew they would've traded all of the money to have their parents back.

Charlie Swan died in shootout in an attempted robbery of First County Bank on Smith Avenue a week ago.

These leeches were hoping for Bella to show that she was incapable of watching over her sister so one of them might be able to take over the estate. Assholes.

They were all waiting for who would be their guardians. Mr. Jenks cleared his throat and called for everyone to quiet down.

"Miss Swan, we can start once your sister comes back down."

Bella nodded and her hand moved under my shirt. Her hand was cold, causing me to shiver. She whispered a "sorry," trying to move away. I shook my head and tightened my hold on her.

"I'm here," Rosalie said from the bottom of the stairs. Whispers broke out as they took in her attire. Rosalie had grown to be a cute little girl, she was still in her early teens and she was just as lovely as her sister. What was causing the obnoxious whispers was the fact that she was wearing a pair of too long, plaid pajama pants that were much too big for her.

"Where did you find Dad's pj's, Sissy?" Bella asked, a smile on her sweet lips.

"Hamper," Rosalie said, shrugging. "Still smell like him, too." Bella's smile widened.

"Come here," Bella said, holding her free arm out for her sister. Rosalie cuddled into Bella's side and we all turned our attention to the flat screen on the wall in front of us.

Mr. Jenks pointed the remote at the DVD player, and Charlie's face came into view.

"He's in his office," Bella said softly.

"His second home," Rosalie mumbled, twisting a few strands of Bella's long hair in her fingers.

"If you're watching this, then I'm no longer there to watch over my two angels," Charlie said on the video. "First, Bella, I want you to know I'm so damn proud of you." Bella sighed softly and snuggled closer to me. "Second, Rosalie, please promise me that you'll keep working on that fast ball."

Rosalie chuckled. "Every day, Daddy."

"Edward, son, I know you're there with Bella," Charlie said, shaking head. "You've never left her side after that night when you carried my little Rose inside my house. Do you remember what you promised me that night, wearing those ridiculous Ninja Turtle Pajamas?"

Jasper snorted from the recliner nearby. "He remembered that."

Bella giggled along with her sister. Emmett came in the living room, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate for Rosalie. He settled on the floor and rested his head on her knees.

"What did you say to him?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure he'll tell you, Baby."

"You told me that night that no matter how mad Bella was, you'd always be there for her. You said that no matter what, you'd be there to take care of her when I couldn't."

Bella looked up at me and smiled, her eyes filling with tears.

"I told you that I'd hold you to that promise that night. Here's your chance. Take care of my Bella and Rosalie. Since you'll reach eighteen before Bella, you'll be responsible for their estate. You'll be watched by your parents just to be on the safe side, but I trust you, and besides, your father said you're a wiz with his portfolio, so I'm sure I don't have to worry about you taking advantage of them."

"Well, shit," Jasper said loudly.

"And Edward, you and Bella now have my blessing."

The video ended and the whispers started to become louder.

"Blessing," Bella said in confusion.

I laughed and blushed. "I asked your Dad that night if I could have your hand in marriage."

Bella laughed. "Oh, man. I can't believe he left you responsible for us."

"It's only for a few months for you, and three years for Rosalie."

"I'm not worried about any of that. I'll know you'll watch over us, but I'm just worried what this means for you. I don't want to hold you back."

"You wouldn't be holding me back, Baby."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you," she whispered in my ear. I kissed her soft lips, whispering my love for her.

By the end of the evening, everyone had assumed we'd get married right after graduation, become pregnant and Rosalie would be living with my parents.

Assholes.

***

**~One Year Later**

I dropped the softball equipment on the floor of our living room, groaning from the strain. Rosalie's softball tournament was brutal. Bella hadn't been unable to attend since she had finals this week, so I willingly went along for the ride.

The high school, thankfully, allowed me to go along to help the team doctor. I was always looking for anything to give me more credits and brownie points for medical school.

My interest was in sports medicine. I loved sports, and I had always wanted to be a doctor, so this specialty seemed like the natural choice.

"I'm jumping into the shower and heading to bed, Edward," Rosalie said. She kissed my cheek and headed for the stairs. I whispered a "goodnight" before I locked up.

I trudged upstairs and popped my back, relishing how my muscles loosened a bit. I quickly removed all my clothing and walked over to bed. Bella lay on the left side of our bed, her arm reaching to my side, peacefully unaware of my presence. I loved watching her sleep. I idly wondered what she was wearing, my body instantly reacting to her bare legs.

I groaned and crawled into bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled the crook of her neck. She mumbled and wiggled her delicious bare ass against my erection.

"Baby," I hissed, tightening my hold on her. "What are you wearing?"

"Your favorite," she whispered huskily.

I bit my lip and bucked my hips against her ass. "I love when you were my t-shirt." I took her earlobe in my mouth, sucking softly.

"Oh," she whimpered. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too. So much, Baby."

"Please," she said softly, her hands guiding mine over her breasts and her stomach.

I moaned and gently rolled over her. I kissed her lips softly, whispering my love for her. I slid my tongue in her sweet mouth and settled my hips in between hers. There was no need for foreplay because she was always ready for me.

I slid inside my girl slowly, allowing us both to relish in the moment. I'd been away for four fucking days, and with her studies, I hadn't been inside her for almost two weeks. An eternity for us.

I pulled my t-shirt up over her full, round breasts, leaving it on for now. I pulled a taut nipple into my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. Bella keened softly as her legs wrapped around my calves. I groaned as our connection deepened.

"Baby," I whispered. "Love you."

"Love you, Edward."

I pushed in and out of her, watching my girl as I pleasured her. This was something I craved more than my own release. I loved that I would be the only one that could have her like this. Her back arched closer to my lips, her breasts calling for attention. I complied, kissing and nipping at them gently.

"Marry me, Baby," I said.

"Yes," she whispered and giggled softly.

I smiled against her neck. "Was that 'yes, I'll marry you, or 'yes, that feels good?'"

She laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan as I thrust harder inside her. "Both," she moaned.

"Good," I said, resting my sweaty forehead against hers. I increased my pace as her hips met mine perfectly. "So good." I groaned as her little teeth latched onto my neck in an attempt to keep from crying out.

Her muscles clenched around me, bringing me to a blinding release. I rolled onto my back, pulling Bella with me. I ran my fingers through her hair and over her back.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you while we were having sex," Bella said laughing.

"Technically, this is the tenth time I asked you to marry me," I reminded her. "The first time I asked was the night you slapped me."

"Oh, yes," she said, still laughing. "That's so much better."

* * *

**AN: I loved this...I'd love to expand this to a full story but we're talking years of interaction. Way too long... Please review.**


	19. Bella Cakes

**Penname: ericastwilight beta'd by Stratan**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Cake **

* * *

"We're not going to make it," Bella said as she put the finishing touches on our cake entry.

"Bella, we still have plenty of time," I said in a rush. I grabbed a torch to brown the edges of the meringue to add a more realistic touch to the scene.

Who fucking knew that creating a cake in less than twenty-four hours would be so daunting and crazy? I mean, I had no idea the amount of pressure we'd be under. When Bella asked me three months ago to be her partner for "The Cake Challenge" I had been honored. I had only been working at her shop for three months, but she had decided to ask me.

I had been fresh out of culinary school when I stumbled upon a job at her bakery store. Bella and one of her employees, Jessica, had been delivering one of her masterpieces to my sister's birthday party at my parent's home, when the worst happened. Bella's assistant had forgotten the finishing pieces for the cake and the drive back to the store was over two hours long.

I had offered my assistance and told her that the kitchen was available. Between the three of us, we were able to come up with something to give the cake its "wow" factor. Bella had loved my ideas and asked if I'd like a job.

I couldn't say no to that offer. Her cakes and pastries were well sought after, and it would certainly help me to further my career.

"Nineteen minutes," she growled. God, I love and hate when she talked like this; loved it because the sound went straight to my dick, but hated it for the very same reason. "I'm so fucking scared of moving it."

"It is the tallest one," I said thoughtfully, looking over the towering figure.

"How much do you think it weighs?"

I looked at the six foot structure and mentally calculated how much cake and fondant we had used. "At least three hundred pounds."

"Oh hell," Bella said sadly. "It's going to fall."

"I'd never allow that to happen, Boss," I reassured her. Our cake was clearly the tallest, but I was pretty sure that Hearty Cakes creation weighed much more.

"You'd never let me fall, Edward," Bella said sweetly, her warm brown eyes filled with humor. I shook my head and gave her a small smile. Since I had met her, I'd prevented her from falling at least three dozen times.

"Oh, that looks wonderful, Edward." She smiled as I placed some touches to the crumbling buildings.

I smiled brighter, and swatted her behind lightly. "Get back to work, Boss."

She huffed loudly and asked for me to grab the glaze to help add a special touch to some of the pieces. "Why the hell did they ask for cakes that depict the apocalypse?"

"They have a terrible sense of humor."Not that ours was much better… only Bella.

"And moving parts!" she sneered.

I laughed and continued to add to the crumbled streets of Disneyland. Everyone around us had chose to create scenes of some big cities; a destroyed Statue of Liberty, even a shattered Las Vegas, but Bella wanted something different.

So, we chose to destroy Disneyland. Come on… wouldn't the world end if the "Happiest place on Earth," is destroyed?

The cake was complete with a crumbled Space Mountain, and castle. The moving parts were a tattered Tinkerbell that flew over each attraction and a surprise.

Bella's depiction of the fading fairy was perfect. Her wings were made of crystallized sugar and dusted with a dark powered color.

"Ten minutes," a judge called out.

One of the judges, Henry Funke, walked over and looked over our work. "What is that you're painting on your pieces?"

"It's a mixture of sweet glaze and non-toxic glow and the dark paint," Bella said.

The judge quirked an eyebrow and wrote something down on his clipboard. "I see." He asked for the specific ingredients, wanting to be assured that we were within the guidelines that ninety percent of the cake had to be edible. I handed a small sample of the glaze to the judges that had gathered at our table.

I readied the dry ice to insert in strategic places and helped Bella add the final component – the dragon. There had been whispers throughout the day, wondering where we were putting the large piece I had worked so hard on.

We had just added the finishing touch when we were asked to stop and step away. Shortly afterward, the judges asked for each team to move our cakes to the judging tables.

We were the last of the teams, and so far no one's cakes had toppled over, but Hearty Cake's depiction of a ravaged Las Vegas took six people to move it.

When it came to our turn, Bella and I, along with two others, managed to get the cake on the table safely. Once the cake was on the table, we had to get the moving parts to work so that the judges could see the full effect.

With bated breath I turned to the small motor, while Bella added all the dry ice in the right areas. I flicked the switch and watched Bella's Tinkerbell start her flight pattern while the castle "broke apart" allowing the dragon I worked on to come out with dry ice making it look like smoke came out of its mouth. The audience applauded as the lights were turned down to allow our creation glow.

We had done it.

Bella squealed and wrapped her arms around me. Laughing heartily, spinning her around I couldn't help but yell out. "We did it!"

Bella smiled brightly and kissed me square on the lips…

Oh fucking hell… Will my cock-that's-been-in-a-dry-spell-forever please not react to her warm, soft body? _Yeah, right._

"I couldn't have done it without you, Edward," Bella mumbled against my lips all breathy and shit, only fueling my desire.

Fucking hell, she had to have noticed, my cock was full fucking mast. If she hadn't, the damn cameras did.

I'd been attracted to be Bella since the first time I had laid my eyes on her. She was just as radiant now as when I saw her at Alice's birthday party. She was more so now because I helped cause her breathtaking smile.

I knew taking the position at her shop would change my life, but I just had no idea how much.

"Edward," Bella whispered again.

"Yeah," I said lowly. Fuck, I'm pretty sure my tone was husky, alerting her and everyone in the room that I wanted to kiss the fuck out of her.

"This is long overdue," she said sweetly. I pulled away a bit, a beautiful smile on her face.

"What's long overdue?"

"This," she said, pressing her soft, sweet lips on my own.

"Well, it looks like Team Bella Cakes has got something more than cakes on their minds," a voice said over the speaker system.

Bella laughed against my mouth, nipping gently before placing one last chaste kiss on my cheek.

"More of that later," she said.

I smiled like a cake-eating fucking fool.

* * *

**AN: Review if you'd like.**


	20. Evil

**Penname: ericastwilight beta'd by Stratan**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M – unbeta'd and no animals were hurt while writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Evil**

_**

* * *

**_

Evil (é'vl) a. morally reprehensible b. having bad natural qualities; bad; harmful; disagreeable; vicious; corrupt; wicked; calamitous; unfortunate

I closed my dictionary and seriously considered calling the Webster's people and asking them to add Jake to that definition.

Bella, my girlfriend of over two weeks, had a tiny little Pomeranian name Jake, who hated my guts. Every time I tried to come into contact with Bella in any sexual way that dog was up in my face barking or fucking pissing on my shoe. I'd almost considered kicking it across the room when he went on me last time.

Bella insisted she had no idea why he was so "nervous" around me, but I knew why. _Jake is evil. _

Bella and I had decided to take things slow because we both wanted much more than just a sexual relationship. We wanted the real thing. It was the first time that either of us had considered looking for more than sexual gratification from the opposite sex.

We'd been dating each other for over a month when I had seen another man try to make a move on her while we had gone out dancing. I knew then that I wouldn't be happy until I could at the very least confirm that we were exclusive.

I hadn't dated anyone but Bella since I'd met her. She had confessed that she hadn't either. I was fucking thankful that the feelings I had for her were mutual. I'd never had felt a lick of jealously before her, and frankly it had scared the shit out of me. But since meeting Bella, there were a lot of new emotions boiling to the surface, and I learned not to fight it, but just to go along for the ride.

The night she'd become my girlfriend, we decided to go to her place for a drink. We hadn't visited her house since my apartment had always been closer, but she'd mentioned a pool so her house it was. Anything to see her wet and with minimal clothing was awesome in my book.

She'd warned me that she had a puppy, and that he was usually really shy around new people.

When I'd entered her home, all had been quiet. Then this… thing… came around the corner, barking a high pitched sound that probably could shatter glass. Bella had been at a loss on how to calm him down, apologizing profusely about her dog's behavior.

I had shrugged it off as nothing; he was still a pup. Then after Bella had finally gotten Jake to settle down, we had decided to take a dip in the pool.

God, Bella in bikini was sinful. Swimming around her pool had been tortuous. Add the fact that she was unaware of her beauty, and my desire for her was fueled so much more. She had been teasing me with light touches all night. She had started with a brush down my arm, and then my back. By the time she'd finally dared to venture further south, her hand brushing against my erection, I had been already panting in need.

Then… Jake had happened.

He had started whining and crying from inside the house. At first Bella ignored him, but then we started hearing a thumping sound, so we decided to go and check on Jake. We found him trying to head butt the door.

Bella had been frantic that he'd hurt himself and spent the rest of the night calming her dog down. My poor aching dick had to endure another cold shower.

But tonight would be different. Bella had asked me to spend the night, and there was no way I'd allow that dog to ruin our night again.

I grabbed my overnight bag and headed out. I decided to send Bella a text, letting her know that I was on the way.

I felt my phone buzz, alerting me that I'd received a text message.

_Good, I need you ;)_

I groaned, and I had to make a few adjustments to my pants as I hurried into my parking garage. We hadn't moved forward in our physical relationship since that night at Bella's. It wasn't that we hadn't wanted to, but because we'd both been busy with work. I decided to tease Bella a little and sent her another text.

_Need me? Should I bring my tool box?_

I laughed at the thought of the last time she'd asked me over to help put up her new flat screen and sound system. I'd told her not to pay the ridiculous fees for set up from those guys in ties and told her I could do it. How hard could it be?

I'd spent almost an hour trying to turn on the ridiculous thing. In the end, Bella had been the one to successfully decipher the instructions to set up her entertainment system and even gloated about it.

I stopped to grab a bottle of wine when I felt my phone buzz again. I pulled it out of my pocket, and read what Bella had sent.

_I have my own box of toys… I mean tools we could use. _

I choked back a groan and literally flew toward her house. Nothing would stop me now. I pulled into Bella's driveway about ten minutes later and ran up her steps immediately.

Maybe I shouldn't have appeared so desperate, but hell, it's been eight fucking weeks since I'd had sex. I needed Bella, now.

I had to remind myself that I wanted something different with Bella than all the faceless women of my past. I wanted Bella to love me as much as I'd come to love her.

I loved her.

I smiled and shook my head for not realizing it sooner. Of course I loved her. I'd been going with the natural flow of things between us, and I really never allowed myself the time to analyze everything that I'd been feeling lately. I loved Bella, and I'd do all I could to ensure my place in her heart.

Now, I just had to get past the evil that was Jake.

I rapped my knuckles on Bella's front door, waiting for her usual call to come inside. I really fucking hated that she left her door unlocked. I walked inside and dropped my bag beside the foot of the stairs. As I called out for my sweet girl, I heard Jake growling at my feet.

I stared at him, his beady little eyes on mine. This was our usual greeting; a staring contest for several minutes or until Bella called one of us. His eyes suddenly darted to my leather bag. His eyes returned to mine, cocking his tiny head and fluffy mane to one side. I'd seen this tactic before. He wanted me to believe he was a sweet, cute little dog. Not going to work this time.

"Oh, look you two. Getting along for once," Bella cooed behind me. I composed my face quickly, not wanting to alert her to what I'm sure would've been a showdown.

"Yeah, Babe," I said sweetly. I ran my hand through my hair, placing a chaste kiss on her soft lips. "He seems to actually like me tonight."

Bella smacked my stomach playfully. "He's always liked you, Edward. He's just shy."

I rolled my eyes, but otherwise hid my annoyance. I knew I could've never asked her to part with her dog; her father had given Jake to Bella a week after we'd met.

"Whatever you say, Babe," I said. "What were you doing?"

"Well, I knew you already had gotten dinner at the office," Bella said softly, pulling me closer by my belt loops of my jeans. "So, I decided to make something for dessert." She pressed her lips more forcefully against my own. I groaned and wrapped my arms around her waist, my hands automatically gravitating toward her sublime backside. I pulled her hips hard against mine, both of us gasping from the delicious friction.

Jake barked several times, and then he started running circles around us in the same whiny tone. Bella sighed against my lips, sweeping her tongue once more over my bottom lip before pulling away.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"I just realized my dog is fucking evil and has been cock-blocking us since the beginning."

I laughed and nodded unable to deny her statement. "What finally made you realize that?"

"Well, because he just went on your bag."

Well, fuck.

* * *

**AN: You can review if you'd like**


	21. Street Corner Song

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative **

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M– unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Picture prompt of a sidewalk & city street. **

* * *

If I thought I was nervous before it didn't compare the number of butterflies in my stomach now.. I knew this day would come from the moment I'd first laid my eyes on Bella Swan.

We had met our senior year of high school and neither of us had strayed since. We loved each other dearly and unconditionally.

Six years later, here we were in New York, visiting for the new year. We had spent a wonderful evening indoors the previous night, dancing to the view the bright fireworks displayed out our picturesque window.

Today we decided to check out a local bakery that boasted some of the best cupcakes city wide. We decided to take a walk, since the cold weather seemed to have backed off just a bit. The sun was hidden behind grey clouds, but it periodically shone down on us as we held each other close.

I smiled down at Bella, her arm squeezed me tightly as we approached the corner. I took a few deep breaths, white smoky tendrils left my mouth, notifying anyone of the dropping temperature. Bella's smile was radiant as she peeked into some of the window displays of a store that specialized in chocolates. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold weather, looking as beautiful as she did last night when I brought her to her fourth climax of our fantastic evening.

_Get a hold of yourself, Cullen! Don't think about making love to this beautiful woman beside you! You'll get some more later…_

I shook the thoughts of her bent over the cream settee at the foot of our hotel bed last night, or at least I had be attempting to forget it for a while. Bella nudged the side of my body with her elbow.

"By the look of both pain and lust on your face," Bella started with a smug grin. "I have a pretty good idea what you're thinking about."

I smiled crookedly, shrugging, she knew me too well and there was no reason to hide my desire for her. I loved her, and I couldn't keep my hands off her either.

Why would I?

"Was it the time in the shower or the time against the window?" she asked a bit too sweetly.

I groaned, quickly adjusting my pants as they tightened further. "Fucking tease," I hissed.

Her peel of laughter brought a smile to my face, forgiving her instantly. I loved making her laugh.

"Oh, that street performer is at the corner again!" she exclaimed. The first time we had ventured out of our hotel room, we had come across a brilliant musician that sung requests for some change.

"Let's see what he's playing for the city today," I said with a smile. Bella returned my smile with one of her own as she pulled me toward the performer.

"Hi, Jasper," Bella said softly as Jasper strummed on his guitar. He smiled widely, his striking grey eyes brightened as he tipped his hat at Bella.

"Hi there, little lady," he said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Bella bit her lip, no doubt wondering if she should tell him what she learned from the street corner physic a few blocks down. "Um, well, I was wondering if maybe you have something special for me today."

I smiled and shook my head. She wanted this to really be something left to fate like the psychic had said.

The other day a psychic said that Bella life would change for the better all due to a song and that in turn would change her life, too. It had been a bunch of bullshit when an idea had struck me.

Jasper gave me a poignant look, and I nodded in return. "Why, I sure do, Miss Bella."

Bella smiled and clapped happily.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked me. I nodded again and cleared my throat as he strummed on the strings of his guitar. Bella looked confused as looked into her eyes.

I started singing the song Jasper and I had agreed on when I had asked for his help the previous afternoon while Bella napped. Bella's eyes filled with tears as I continued the melody, taking her hands in my own.

"I need to be bold, need to jump in the cold water. Need to grow older with a girl like you," I sang, pulling out a small leather box.

One of Bella's hands clutched her chest as her eyes landed on the box with her ring inside as the song continued.

"Yeah, I'd rather be with you," I continued as bystanders surrounded us. I had been determined to finish the song as Bella's tears almost brought me to my knees. In fact they did.

Jasper and I came to the end of the song as I knelt on one knee; I'd gladly would've knelt on both if it would guarantee her approval. "Bella, I'd rather be with you for the rest of my life. Will you be my wife?"

Suddenly, Bella launched herself at me. Laughing, I caught her easily and swung her around. "Is that a yes, love?"

Bella nodded, sniffling and crying her "yes" in a soft whisper against my ear. I felt the warmth of her cheek and couldn't help but smile. My sweet angel was just a little embarrassed as the onlookers catcalled and clapped around us.

"She said yes!" I said loudly. Bella smacked my chest, her arms circling around my neck.

"I love you, Edward."

"Love you, Angel," I said softly. "Always."

I set Bella on her feet, she flushed as the audience continued to smile and clap at us. She curtsied and smiled before turning her attention to Jasper.

"I knew you would have something special for me," Bella said to the smiling Texan.

"Now, what makes you say that, sweetheart?"

"Madam Alice said you would play for me today and that it would not only change my life but hers, too."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That little Thumbelina needs to keep to her turf," Jasper grumbled as he started to pack up his guitar and all the money he just made for helping me out.

"Don't be mad at her," Bella whispered. "She said you would be mad." Bella pouted and offered her hand to help Jasper up from the concrete sidewalk.

"Of course she did," Jasper said, he shook his head. "Don't worry about me, Miss Bella. Now," Jasper turned to me, "As promised Edward said he'd bring you by again for your first anniversary. We should have a number picked for you by then."

Bella giggled and smiled. She surprised both Jasper and me as she hugged his tightly. Jasper patted her back gently, pulling away after a few moments. He offered his hand and said he'd be best be on his way.

"Now, point me toward Madam Alice," Jasper said. "I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

* * *

**AN: This was the Feb 2nd prompt, the picture can be found on the fictionista website, the link is on my profile. Well I only managed to get half of the Jan prompts, but I had finished more of them, but just hadn't had the time to type them up, with the computer issues and all. I think I'll type them up anyway and post. There is another chapter to Afterglow. I'll get those up one by one while I still continue with Feb. I'm really enjoying doing this. **

**Now that I have my beta issue solved I'm hoping to update everything really soon. Thanks for sticking with me while I wasn't feeling myself and ill. You've all been great.**

**Please review.**

**Erica**


	22. Plush

**AN: This the Feb 4th prompt. Its short. I have so much in store for you, but I've been so busy. I'm writing, but I have to go through it a few times before sending it out to my beta. Thanks for putting up with me.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: dinosaur**

* * *

I watched as my son started to walk the small plush figure over the coffee table. His auburn tipped hair flopped over his ears and forehead, and I mentally reminded myself to make an appointment to take him to get his first haircut next week.

I sighed as I thought about the past week. All the doctors and tests, no one gave me answers to the questions I had asked.

My wife of three years had been missing for the past two months when she suddenly appeared in a hospital in a coma.

No one can understand why, and no one saw her coming in. I fucking hated that there had been no clues to where she'd been.

I looked back at Joshua and I could see the haunted look was still in his eyes. It was the same look he had when his mother wasn't there to kiss him goodnight.

I ran my hands over my face, frustrated with the choice I had to make. Should I take him to see his mother?

Bella had looked so fragile and small in her hospital bed. It fucking broke my heart, the ache in my chest unavoidable when I first laid eyes on her last week.

There had to be answers out there somewhere. I was positive that the answers were in Bella's mind, but she was in no condition to talk to me or anyone.

She needed to wake up, we couldn't find the reasons why she wouldn't. But I owed it to my son and Bella to do anything to help her.

"Joshua," I said softly.

He continued to move his old stuffed toy around as if he hadn't heard me. Since her disappearance he hadn't spoken a word. He only played with this toy because Bella had given it to him for his second birthday.

"Do you want to see momma?" I asked warily.

Joshua looked up at me, his warm hazel eyes zeroed in on mine. With two small fingers he pressed them to his eyelids, closing them.

"Yes," I said. "She's asleep."

He held up his toy up, his way of telling me he wanted to take his companion.

"Yes, you can take him."

***

I looked in through the door's small window and noticed that some of the tubing had been removed. Bella had been breathing on her own since she arrived, but she had needed oxygen for some reason. The tubing around her face was no longer there, so I knew that Joshua would not disturb her if he wanted to kiss her.

The beeping on Bella's monitor was steady as I stepped into the room with Joshua in my arms. With every tentative step toward her, her heart rate increased. I stopped and backed away momentarily, the monitor slowed once again.

I bit back a sob that threatened to escape me, because she sensed that we were near. I didn't give a fuck what the doctors would say. She knew we were here.

"Momma," Joshua murmured. I gasped, unable to hold back the emotion that I felt hearing my son talk again.

"Yeah, that's momma," I whispered. I closed the distance between us and Bella's bed, and I carefully laid Joshua beside Bella. His tiny hands curved over Bella's cheeks as he silently assessed her. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against his mother's. His long lashes fluttered over her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile as fresh tears fell from my tired eyes.

Joshua's toy dinosaur tumbled on Bella's chest just as her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	23. Palm Trees and Tease Pt 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at third person, I don't like it, not really. But considering I wrote this in an hour...well that's good in my book. My tenses are way off and I'm sure I have errors. Oh well. Try to enjoy.

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Palm Tree**

* * *

She had worked hard her entire life, and she finally had everything she wanted in life; a beautiful home, a wonderful set of true friends, and a thriving business.

If you'd had told her when she was little, that she'd own a nursery and a green thumb, she'd laugh in your face. As a child she had always despised the times her mother, Renee, with garden gloves in hand and a smile, made Bella help her make the garden beds flourish.

Looking back now, Bella had learned a thing or two, and after her mother's recent death cherished each one of those memories.

She hummed as she worked, wiping her brow where sweat collected under the California sun. She calculated as she measured the hole she'd spent the last thirty minutes digging in her front yard. Perfect she thought. She picked up her prized Sago palm tree, the one she had cultivated for the past five years.

Palms were her specialty. Just last week she'd sold to the richest family in Hanford twenty full grown King palms, earning a hefty paycheck. Her place serviced the county she lived in and many of the surrounding areas.

She huffed as she lugged the palm into place. She made sure that the soil was somewhat loose, but didn't worry too much. The roots of the tree were very hearty, and she knew it would look nice in the corner of her front yard.

Across the street he watched her as he'd done dozens of times. She was quite pleasant to look at, peaches and cream skin, dark hair and tight little body. He'd wanted to go out to help her, but felt that watching would allow him to drink of her in without looking like a fucking pervert.

He was still a peeping tom as he watched her struggle with putting a tree that must've been too heavy for her small frame. Yet, Edward still refrained from helping her. He didn't need any more attachments to this quiet town. And if he had grown this attached from just watching her, then he'd be halfway down the aisle if he braved talking with the sweet girl.

The hair on the back of Bella's hair stood on end, she shuddered as she got that feeling of being watched again. It'd been happening much too often, that she wasn't able to just brush it off anymore. The feeling had only occurred when she was out in the front of her house when she worked in the yard or washed her new truck. She looked over her shoulder toward the powder blue house across the street, and her eyes instantly met a pair of jade eyes. He stood at the window for just a second, but he was gone just as quickly.

She'd never met the new neighbor since he'd moved in two weeks ago. She had done the "Welcome to the Neighborhood," thing and knocked on his door, but he hadn't answered. She had been curious, she was sure that he had just entered moments before. She had left the pan of brownies on her porch, thankful that she had used a disposable pan.

She let it go, if he had been watching it was nothing new. In small suburban neighborhoods, it was everyone's favorite pastime, watching and gossiping.

Her face was sticky with sweat and cursed the sun that she once loved so much. Now, it was hindering her ability to finish the job. It was early spring and yet it was well over eighty-five degrees. She'd never gotten used to the sun.

She'd been born and raised in a sleepy rainy town in the state of Washington.

She removed the white tank top she wore over her green bikini top and chuckled slightly when she heard her neighbor, Mr. Banner, on the right cough suddenly. She hadn't done it on purpose, nor did she realize that he was sitting out on his porch sipping tea.

"Nice," he said gently. "How long of you been seeing to that one?"

Bella smiled brightly at her grey haired companion. She loved talking shop with him, his garden was all thanks to her and his hard work.

"Five years," she said happily.

"It's a beauty," he said, holding up a glass of lemonade. This had been his usual offering whenever she was out working on their yards.

"Please and thank you," she said sweetly.

God, she was so sweet, Edward thought. He could see how friendly she was with everyone in their neck of the woods. He'd break her heart, if not she'd break his. He hadn't meant to be caught staring at her earlier. He hadn't been able to help himself. He chastised himself, he needed to just walk over and talk to her. Yes, this was something he was capable of doing. He scrambled for topic, anything to break the ice. The brownies…

A rumble could be heard from the distance, clouds started closing in on the neighborhood of Palm Street.

Yes, he'd talk to her – tomorrow.

***

"What the hell?!" a voice screamed from outside Edward's window.

Alarmed, Edward was out of his front door in under a minute. His gym shorts clung low on his hips, not bothering with throwing on a t-shirt.

His shapely neighbor was in her front yard, staring at the hole in the ground, the tree now missing. She by the looks of it she was on the verge of tears as her friendly neighbors came to check on her.

On a whim, he walked across the street and asked if she was alright. He hadn't known the color of her eyes, so when she looked at him, he was shocked by the warmth. The color of a hearty cognac, her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Who steals a tree?"

Bella's full bottom lip trembled as she assessed the situation. "It was worth at least five hundred dollars," she whispered. She couldn't believe it had happened to her. She had heard about the thefts among the gossip while locals shopped at her nursery.

I was string of robberies, where nothing but valuable trees had been uprooted sometime in the middle of the night. Bella felt wronged, she hadn't deserved this. She was angry, and she was not going to let this bother her.

Edward watched her as a flurry of emotions graced her lovely face. She wiped furiously at the tears that fell from her eyes, as if she was angry for becoming so upset. She nodded as her eyes continued to gaze into his.

She lost all thought as her blurred vision cleared. He was beautiful. Green eyes, six-foot-three at least, lean but his skin was taut over a muscled chest and torso. She gave him a small half smile and nodded again.

"I'm fine," she had said before turning her heel and walking back in her house.

The neighbors left, all still at a loss for such a needless act. Edward walked slowly back to house, he had done what he had set out to do yesterday. He talked to her, but it hadn't been exactly what he wanted.

He heard her front door slam closed. He turned to see her dressed in enticing short denim shorts and a ruby red tank. God, he thought, she was perfection.

"In a hurry?" he asked as she rushed to her four-by-four.

She stopped in her tracks, startled that he was still close by. "Um, yeah," she mumbled, a blush rising in her cheeks. "I'm going to grab a new tree."

Edward raised an eyebrow in question. Why do it if they were going to take it again? She must've been aware that in all likelihood her house was now marked.

"I'm going to plant another tree," she said. "If they are stupid enough to take it, then I'll call my Dad."

"Your Dad?"

"Yes," she said walking over to the handsome stranger. She stuck out her hand, which he took in both of his. Her heart fluttered as his lips grazed lazily over her knuckles. "Bella."

Edward smirked, pleased that he had been able to entice such a lovely reaction from the buxom beauty. "Edward."

"Want to give me a hand?" She cocked her head toward her truck, an invitation. He'd gladly take if it meant more time in her presence.

"Give me a minute to grab some shoes and t-shirt," he offered.

"Of course," she said with a breathtaking smile.

"It was a beautiful palm tree," he mused.

Bella smirked and thought teasing would be the best course of action.

"Hmm, funny I don't remember seeing you outside while I planted it."

Edward's face fell, but he quickly composed himself. He shrugged. "I saw you from my living room window."

"Oh, I know you did," she said, pleased that his mouth fell open. "Why do you think I took off my tank top?"

* * *

**AN: She's such a tease. Anyway, I have two coming up that I had written in my notebook while I was ill. I'm hoping to post soon. For my regular readers...I'm working on my other updates. Soon. **

**Please review.**


	24. Palm Trees and Tease Pt 2

**AN: This was the Feb 23 prompt. I forgot to post here, sorry. This is part two to Palm Trees & Tease or Chapter 18. Enjoy. **

* * *

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language. Part two Palm Trees & Tease**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Niche, explain, yellow, stairs**

* * *

She left his side with a smug smile on her face. Edward on the other hand, was still stunned and admittedly titillated. He shook his head of all the images that had conjured up from her confession.

There seemed to be something more behind the sweet disposition of his beautiful neighbor. "Give three minutes," he said while Bella climbed into her truck. She simply responded with another smile, one that left him wanting more.

He huffed, a bit put off that she could affect him like this. _She doesn't want to play that game,_ he thought. No, Bella will soon know that he was willing to match and over maneuver her.

Edward quickly threw on some worn jeans, boots and a t-shirt before brushing his teeth. With a few seconds to spare, he locked up and made his way across the street.

"Hop in," Bella said, a smile still lighting up her face.

Edward returned her smile and mounted her truck. He thought briefly, why someone as tiny as Bella would need so much truck. That question had been quickly answered as she sped off toward town. She had them at her shop in less than four minutes when it should've taken ten.

Bella was deeply amused as she watched her handsome neighbor clutch the door while she sped toward her nursery. _Served him right, watching me like that,_ she thought. She chuckled under her breath as she came to a screeching halt.

"Where'd you learn to drive? Nascar," Edward hissed. His truck-wielding neighbor laughed behind the wheel, and grinned brightly.

"Actually, I do a lot of racing on the tracks around here, small time though," she said amused by the look of concern on his face. She hoped out of her truck and waited in front of it until he met her.

"Welcome to Bella Gardens," she said sweetly, sweeping a hand in a pitiful Vanna White impression. She got the reaction she had been hoping for, his laugh. It was rich, manly, deep and tugged at her heart. She'd hoped by the day's end that he'd be more open to her.

Edward was laughing, something he hadn't done in quite some time. It was hard to explain what caused the ache in his chest to lessen. He'd have to wait to analyze it later. He watched as Bella skipped toward the closed gated arbor, and being very early in the morning the dew was still collecting on the leaves of the ivy that weaved its way around the wood.

Bella smiled and talked adamantly at her silent neighbor. She hoped she wasn't scaring him with all her shop talk. She described some of her plans for expansion as they made their way to small building tucked among the trees and foliage.

Edward looked around realizing that the place was flourishing. Not too long ago, when he was just a kid, the land was nothing more than an overgrown plot. Nothing but weeds had grown there for so long, he remembered all those times he'd cut across it on his way back from school.

The little stucco building had a bit of Mediterranean feel to it. There was a niche here and there in the exterior walls where statues or fountains had been placed. He noticed a bright yellow lawn ornament in one of the many potted plants, this one had been recently painted.

"What time do you open?" he asked as she led the way inside. It was a little shop, he thought. Every nook and cranny was filled with pots of various sizes and different types of arts and craft items.

"We're closed on Sunday," she answered. Bella fiddled with something behind a larger concrete counter where an ancient looking cash register stood. She smiled when Edward cocked his head, looking at it with mild disgust.

"It's just for looks," she said. He smiled and shook his head, looking around. There were so many things to look at and in all colors.

"Ah, ha!" Bella said triumphantly. She emerged from behind the counter with a small device in her hand. She walked over to Edward who was looking at the flight of stairs that led to nowhere; every inch covered in small potted sago trees.

"Pick one," she said to him. Edward shrugged his shoulders, but he shook his head.

"I give one to all my new customers," she said.

"I haven't bought anything," he replied.

She laughed and asked him for a dollar, he gave it to her instantly. She thought about making fun of the fact that he just gave her money without thinking about it, but decided to leave it for later. She placed in his palm a tiny ceramic turtle. "There," she said brightly. "You bought something."

She tapped her finger on her chin and looked at all the potted trees in front of them. She found the one she liked and would look good on the shelf of his kitchen window. She thrust it against his chest and started spewing out instructions on how to maintain it.

"How long did it take you to get that other one to grow so big?" Edward asked, only realizing that she may still be upset about it.

"Five years," she said sadly.

Edward eyed the potted sago warily. "That seems like a long commitment."

Bella's eyes softened, he's broken, she thought. She wrapped her hands over his; the pot shook slightly in their grasp, and the warmth of his hands heated hers.

"Something worth doing should be," she said.

He watched a flash of emotion cross her eyes. She had lost someone recently, he thought. The softness of her hands threatened to overwhelm him, so sweet she smelled. They continued to gaze at one another, both desperate to both break and hold the connection.

"Something worth doing," he said softly.

"You feel it don't you," Bella said, looking at their hands. The slow burn under her fingertips continued and his hands were rough and calloused.

Her words broke their connection instantly. "Feel what?" he said, pulling his hands away. The pot slipped from their grasp and crashed onto the floor.

Edward dropped to his knees quickly, apologizing as he tried to put the ruined pot together again. "It's broken."

"It's alright, Edward," Bella said, taking the broken pieces from him. He shook his head and he was frightened. He was scared of what he was feeling around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He looked up at her eyes, knowing that he'd get lost in them again. One part of him was against this, the other desperate to feel again.

Bella smiled and she so desperately wanted to touch him like before. She didn't want to scare him though, so she kept her hands to herself. "I can use the broken pieces."

"You can?" his tone disbelieving.

"Yes, they could be used in a mosaic, or help create drainage in a big potted plant," she said thoughtfully. "From these broken pieces I can make something beautiful."

He had no doubt in his mind that she could do just that. For her take something broken, and for her to make something beautiful with those pieces was no easy task. The question was, was he ready to let her take the shattered pieces of his heart, and do what she will?

* * *

**AN: I'm working on typing up a lot of prompts that I wrote in my notebook but never posted. Including another part to Pulse and Ponytail Girl.**


	25. Palm Trees and Tease Pt 3

**AN: March 12th prompt. Part Three of Palm Trees and Tease. Enjoy.**

* * *

Penname: ericastwilight

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M – Part Three of Palm Trees and Tease

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Flinch

* * *

Edward warred within himself. He warred against feeling nothing as he'd been accustomed to since she died. He warred against _finally_ feeling something.

He had tried after she was gone, but he failed at everything. Work, his family and any attempts at starting a relationship of any sort. She'd want him to move on, bless her sick little heart.

Mia Alice Cullen was born eight weeks too early, her heart and lungs were under developed they told him. Her mother, Tanya, was not bred for care giving and had abandoned them both after Mia's first surgery.

Mia was her father's daughter, because she fought for her life and his for three years. There were many times he had felt he was at the end of the rope but she'd pull him back from the brink with just the tiny touch of her hand.

He loved her, there was no doubt about that. Loved her fully, so that when a heart could not be found in time, his had turned hard and cold.

Without her, he no longer knew how to feel. She was gone and had taken his heart with her.

Bella gave Edward a moment, because he seemed lost in his own thoughts. He was utterly broken, unwilling to allow anyone in, even if just to listen, she thought. Since he had moved in, he had kept to himself, talking with no one. He hadn't bothered to acknowledge anyone as they passed his house, though he was always there watching.

He hadn't ventured out of his house often, he was closing himself from the world. This left a small ache in her heart, one that threatened to spread. She feared him, not because she was afraid to love him. No, she was afraid he wouldn't – couldn't love her.

Edward sighed deeply, taking in an equally fulfilling breath. She smelled lovelier than all the scents in her shop – gardenias and rosewater. With a trembling hand, he took the first step to healing.

His palm was warm and pleasant against her cheek. She smiled timidly, but was unable to rein it in, and smiled radiantly.

Her response wasn't to flinch or move away from him, no she welcomed his touch. For the first time in months, he smiled genuinely.

Bella internally gasped as she saw the warmth in his smile. So beautiful she thought, but despite the smile, his eyes still held so much pain.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, unable to keep the awe from his voice. He was dazed from her smile and the warmth of her eyes. So much so, he hadn't realized he spoke his thought. It surprised him to see a lovely hue color her face. His eyes lingered on her lips, moistening his own.

Bella's eyes couldn't help but watch the tip of his tongue swipe his bottom lip. His mouth was strong, his jaw angular with a day-old beard. "Thank you," she replied as she tried to dispel the urge to kiss him. "Let me grab a broom." She didn't want to push, because she was afraid if she did he'd run. Patience she reminded herself.

"Oh," Edward said surprised and still stunned. "I'll grab it. " He could see a red well-worn broom against the adjacent wall. She nodded and finished gathering the broken pieces of the pot. On her feet, she found another pot while Edward gathered the small deposit of potting soil.

On his knees, Edward was able to gather his scattered thoughts. He wondered why she pulled away, he was sure that she was going to kiss him. He actually wanted it to happen. Had he done something wrong? Was he getting mixed signals? It had been so long for him and he had no idea what to look for.

Bella had known that she had blown it the moment he shook his head in what looked like confusion. She thought, he wanted her to kiss him. She hoped he didn't think she didn't want to. She just had to get them there again.

After cleaning up Bella explained that she was marking the tree somewhere so that if it was stolen it she'd be able to indentify it.

"You know who may be doing this, don't you?" Edward asked as he helped hall the tree into the lowered tailgate of her truck.

"Competitor," she mused. "He's been here before, spying. I humored him while he looked at my prices, and he asked lots of questions and left."

"Doesn't make him a suspect," I said as she closed her gate.

"No, but he stopped being nice when I turned him down for a date."

"Oh," Edward said as his hands clenched tightly in anger. "But if he's just pissed at you why steal other people's trees?"

"They've all been bought here."

"Damn," he said. He ran his hand through his hair in confusion. "Probably made you look like the bad guy. Sell the tree, steal it back and the customer has to come back to buy another one."

"Yes, that was the first thought of my Dad," Bella said. "He's the police chief here."

"So what other motive besides a broken heart," Edward teased earning another grin from his lovely neighbor.

"He can't grow a palm tree to save his life," Bella said thoughtfully. "They're worth a lot of money. I think total so far is well over twenty thousand dollars worth over the course of six months."

Edward whistled as he calculated the cost and the number of trees. "Small trees right?"

Bella smiled happy to hear that he was listening and willing to lend a hand. "Yes, small and easy to move."

"Wouldn't need a full size truck for that," he said.

Bella shook her head. "No, but if I'm right tomorrow at least six customers will come in wanting new trees."

"Hmm, that would mean a big truck, another pair of hands and some inside information."

Bella sat there stunned, because she hadn't thought about that. "Damn. I have four employees, three hands for the labor and delivery. All men, but I do have a cute little assistant that works inside the shop."

Edward caught on easily. "All sales pass through her," Edward said while Bella nodded. "She'd have addresses and what they bought. The price would tip them off on how big the tree is."

"Shit," she said as she stopped at a stoplight. "Wait. My tree wouldn't have gone through the sales. I just picked up yesterday and put it in my truck. She was already gone for the day."

Both Bella and Edward gasped as they realized what that meant.

She was being watched.

* * *

**AN: I'm currently sitting around a campfire, wonderfully tanned and windswept. I'm vacationing with the family and I must say its doing wonders to my mind. My fingers are itching to write. I'm off until Tuesday, but I'll have a one-shot posting soon.**

**Erica**


	26. Sweet Rain

**AN: Short and sweet. Another attempt at third person. I'm not getting a feel for it, we'll see.**

* * *

Penname: ericastwilight

Original or Derivative (fanfiction) : derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): K

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: umbrella

* * *

She looked at the plain black umbrella on the coat tree in distaste. She hated when it rained. The air was moist, leaving her usual smooth curls in tangles and fizz. She sighed deeply and wondered if it was a warm summer rain like those back home in Phoenix.

When she was young she had always danced in the rain, it had been refreshing after days of endless, blazing heat. Now, it rained every day in Washington, ever since she moved back here a month ago.

She looked outside the darkened window, great big grey clouds thundered overhead. She noticed her new neighbor across the street. She had seen him a few times, usually in scrubs, a doctor, she mused.

It seemed that he was unprepared for the rain. He was dressed in soft blue-green scrubs, no coat and his sienna-colored hair was wet and flopping down his face. He was cursing, that much was obvious from Bella's perch in her living room. She debated on whether or not to help him. She bit her lip and thought why not.

Meanwhile, Edward was outside, cursing the damn weather. His old umbrella was broken, and he hadn't a need for one often while living in California.

Two weeks of almost nonstop rain had been doing a number on his demeanor. He was crabby with his colleagues, so much so the kids in the cancer ward had started calling him Mr. Krabs. He'd of course he lived up to his nickname, snapping at all the adults in the vicinity. But never the kids, he loved the kids.

He heard a door slam from somewhere behind him as he struggled with his groceries. He was suddenly startled by someone that had snuck up on him. He noticed that the rain no longer pelted his back, and then he turned to come face to face with a lovely heart-shaped face.

"May I give you a hand?" she asked her voice as smooth as honey.

"Um, sorry," he said. "Sure. Please." She smiled brightly and offered to take a couple of bags.

Bella noticed just how bright his eyes were, a fantastic shade of green. His hand brushed hers, sending a momentary heated wave of heat through her.

He noticed her breathing hitch from the small touch, her response rising in her cheeks. He thought she looked beautiful, curious what it would take to make her blush again.

"Edward," he said as he led the way toward his home.

"Bella," she said quietly on his heels.

Her name spoke volumes of her sweet beauty. He hadn't seen her before, but then again he'd been so busy with work.

Now that his schedule was nailed down, he'd hope to get to know his pretty petite neighbor.

She had no idea how beautiful her neighbor was, too beautiful she thought to herself. He'd never notice her, the girl next door.

He noticed her sweet smile fall from her face suddenly. He didn't like it when her full pink lips frowned, it bothered him. He wanted to make her smile again.

"You'd think after two weeks that I'd remember to bring my umbrella," he said, opening his front door.

"You've been busy," she whispered. "Oh." He turned back to face her, the blush once again gracing her sweet cream complexion. It pleased him that he had noticed him, if he'd been more observant he'd had talked to her much sooner.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," he said with a smile. Her eyes snapped back to his, a smile pulling at her lips.

That's what I like to see, he thought. He took the bags from her as he set them on his granite countertops.

"Wow," she gasped. Her eyes brightened as she looked over all the gleaming appliances in his kitchen.

"It's a waste of space for someone like me," he mused. "I don't have the time to cook."

"You mean you don't know how to cook," she teased before worrying her lip.

He laughed and admitted the truth. Bella hung back, wondering if she should leave now that he was safely inside.

"I should go," she said, while Edward said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

They both laughed. "Don't go please," he said, taking her small hand in his. He admired her warm brown eyes, the soft skin of her hand and the unruly curls of her dark hair. He wanted her to stay so he could get to know her.

"You bought the groceries, so I'll cook," she offered, her hand still in his.

"Deal," he agreed. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a simple kiss there.

Bella smiled brightly, remembering how much she hated the rain before today. "What has you smiling, Bella?"

"I really love the rain."

Edward smile matched hers. "So do I."

* * *

**AN: I'm posting Egyptian Cotton, part IIII of Afterglow tomorrow. I had wrote one of these drabbles for the prompt glisten, but it grew out of proportion so I posted it separately as Pinesol and Rubber Gloves.**

**Please review. **


	27. Bird Watch

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and violence**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Use informant, leg, pattern, cloud**

**

* * *

**

~Edward

Jasper and I had been on watch for the past few hours already knowing where our next stop would be and were in fact a bit ahead of her. I had her patterns and routine down pat in less than a fucking week. She hadn't deviated once, well that's not true.

There was those two times Jasper and Emmett had lost her while she had gone shopping. I had scared the fuck out of them for losing her, telling them how they could have been so irresponsible.

I shook the thoughts from my head thankful that she hadn't been able to shake me from my detail. Not once.

I watched from the back of my truck as she walked over to the ATM machine. I was making it fucking obvious I was following her, but she had it coming. She knew that Los Angeles Police Department had been working on a case to bury her father.

Her father, Charlie Swan, was one of the biggest fishes in the underground crime syndicate. We'd been building a case on him for years and never hit gold until a secretive informant made contact with me a few weeks ago.

I'd been assigned to tail Swan's daughter Isabella, and a few others that were close to the organization a couple of weeks prior. So far everyone else proved to be dead ends, though Emmett, a fellow investigator, promised to keep working on them. One of them may crack – eventually.

I had been fucking pissed that I was stuck on this shit assignment. That was until I first laid eyes on her. God, she was gorgeous. Five-foot-seven, long fucking legs and pouty lips, curves in all the right places.

The first night I was put on "Bird Watch" she had walked up to my car and introduced herself. Her voice had be sultry, her eyes vibrant and giddy with delight that she made me. She had left me stunned, speechless and hard as steel. I had wanted her ever since.

But since I actually loved my job I knew my hands and dick couldn't go anywhere near her. Since that first night I had tried various disguises, different vehicles and yet she always waved at me.

Was I that fucking obvious? Jasper reminded me to cover up the damn hair, but I had refused. I don't wear wigs. Hats, baseball cap, and fuck I'd even consider donning a Stetson, but I didn't have to fuck with my hair.

So, today I decided to openly follow Isabella and hell eye-fuck the hell out of her. She arched a pretty eyebrow in my direction. I gave her a smirk that usually made all ladies drop to their knees.

_What? I hadn't taken all of them on what they were offering. I'm not stupid._

Jasper, my partner, snickered beside me as I whistled in Isabella's direction. She promptly flipped me off and threatened sexual harassment, her pretty hips swaying seductively. I'd say that was just for me.

One thing I learned on this assignment is not to fuck with Isabella. Just the night before, I had watched her dancing at the club "The Beat." Some asshole had tried to grope her on the dance floor without her permission and she had kneed him in the balls and clipped him in the throat.

That shit was fucking hot.

I sat on the tailgate of my truck, waiting to see if she'd talk to me. She wouldn't of course, not since that first day, but a guy could dream.

She had been at the machine for less than thirty seconds when some fucking punk came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind.

Now, my first instinct was to help. Of course my gut told me to get the fuck over there and hurt that little shit for touching her. But Jasper damn stopped me, holding me back. He hissed to give it a moment.

The next thing I knew, Isabella had jabbed him the ribs, stomped on his foot and flipped him onto his back. She hadn't been done yet, because she then proceeded to by kicking the fucker's leg and yelling bloody murder.

Jasper was laughing his ass off and walked over to get the asshole's weapon, fuck he had a knife on him. What the fuck was she thinking? He could've really hurt her. I wanted to shake her for not just giving him what he wanted or ran. What the hell?

Jasper grabbed the man writhing on the cement, tears leaking from his eyes. Isabella hissed at Jasper and gave a glare that would melt though steel. Jesus. She was pissed. Then her glare turned toward me.

Oh fuck. "What the hell, Masen?!" she spat angrily - obviously.

I shrugged and ran my hand through my hair, hoping to distract her. It hadn't worked, because she came right at me like a little hurricane of long brown hair, plump lips and claws. I rubbed at my chest as she continued to yell at me, telling me that how could I let that shit happen right in front of my eyes.

"Sorry," I said in a defensive tone. "But you could handle yourself just fine, babe."

Her nostrils flared and she stomped her little foot. She was so cute in her anger, and I wanted to kiss the hell out of her. So I did.

Oh shit, there was nothing better had ever touched my lips as hers. Her answering moan was my new favorite sound that was until she whimpered. I groaned using the small opening in between her lips to explore her tantalizing scented mouth.

My arms banded around her small waist, pulling her closer and under my fingertips I could feel the telltale sign of something lacey under her clothing. I bucked against her and she suddenly stiffened in my arms. She pulled away quickly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she said, once again angrily. "God damn it, Masen." Her eyes were clouded with tears.

"What?" I tried to pull her back to me but she stepped farther away.

"You changed the rules…" she said flatly.

Then she ran, looking around in every direction. Her eyes lay on a dark sedan across the street. It was the same car that I had Jasper run the plates on an hour ago, and they belonged to one Jacob Black. Isabella crossed the street as Jasper called in a black and white to pick up the mugger.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Looks like Daddy had someone watching his daughter."

"You're a dead man. You know that right?"

I nodded and waited to see what would happen next. What the fuck had I been thinking? I kissed her in broad fucking daylight! Fuck…I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her because of me.

We could see them arguing from our position. It hadn't lasted more than a few minutes before she crossed back and walked to her car. The sedan pulled out into traffic, the dark-skinned man behind from driver seat, glaring at me. "Jasper, find something on that asshole."

"Will do."

I had turned on my heel to go check on Bella, but when I got closer I could see her writing something on her fogged up window.

I read the words, "_Meet me again, Don," _and I was floored.

She called me by the name my secret informant had given me.

Fuck me…she _is_ the informant.

* * *

**AN: I wrote this in about 45 minutes. Not bad. If I gave it more thought I'm sure I could've turned it to something bigger. Please review.**


	28. Prologue of Two Halves of One Whole

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Idea Completion: You get a phone call in the middle of the night**

_

* * *

_

**Edward**

_Ring_

_Ring._

Good, God. I'm going to kill this person. I looked at my clock, three am.

_Ring._

I picked up my phone on my nightstand and waited.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," I said groggily, running my hand through my hair roughly.

"This is St. Mary's Hospital," a woman said on the line. I balked and sat straight up immediately. "You're listed as Isabella Swan's emergency contact?"

"Yes," I mumbled. _Please baby, no. God, no._

"There's been an accident."

Just as the words met my ears, pain rocketed through my body. I tumbled out of bed, trying to catch my breath.

"Sir," she said. "You need to get down here." In the background I could hear someone cry out "Code Blue."

"Now."

I dropped the phone and tried to get to my cell to call my family. My heart clenched and pain blossomed in my chest. I fell to my knees and started to crawl toward my cell that lay in the pocket of my jacket less than ten feet away.

I understood what was happening to me. She bled, I bled. She cried, I cried.

She dies, I die. We were two halves of one whole, without one the other could not survive.

I fell short of my jacket, the phone mocking me as it rung. My family, our friends knew what would be happening to me as they watched Bella die.

I closed my eyes and tried to find my peace, conjuring up an image of my angel – my Bella.

At least we'll be together.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, um...this is the first thing I thought of...this is the prologue to a short story that I've been working one. I don't plan on posting until done. So please be patient. It will happen and it will be called Two halves of One Whole. Please review.**


	29. Blue Plate Special

**AN: I wrote this quickly, like twenty minutes before the deadline. I'm having internet issues and hell I've got a major case of writers block. I have so many things in my notebook that I have no clue where to even start. No worries. Remember not beta'd and twenty minutes, so please bear with me. **

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Skydiver**

* * *

I watched as marching bands marched and batons swirled on the playing field. I wondered where Bella had gone, she wouldn't stand me up. She said she'd meet me at the game, so where the hell was she?

Maybe something bad had happened to her. No. I couldn't think that way.

Bella and I had started as one of those was supposed to be a one-night stand kind of deals, but hell, once I had been inside, there was no going back. She moved into my house less than three weeks later. Don't get me wrong, it scared the fuck out of me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Besides, she was tiger in bed, a fucking amazing cook and a musician. Who could ask for more? Now, almost three months after that first night and I was sitting here nervous as fuck because I was ready for the next step.

That – and I really wanted to mark my territory with a big ass princess cut diamond. She was going to have my balls in vise after proposing in front of everyone, but gah…she's darn cute when she's embarrassed.

Emmett was hooting and hollering beside me, sloshing his fucking beer all over the place. I swore if he gotten any on me that I knock his teeth out. I could see on the center stage, a band setting up quickly, and I instantly recognized Bella's friends.

"Emmett, did you know that your sister's band was playing tonight?" I asked, a little pissed off that she hadn't said shit to me.

"Fuck. I had no idea," he said. His eyes narrowed in on Rosalie, his girl that literally had his balls in her pocket. This explained why she allowed him time out of solitary confinement. I watched as Alice, drummer extraordinaire take a seat behind her set. Jasper, the only male in the group plugged in his mike and guitar.

Seconds later through the roaring crowd and spectators, Jasper spoke up. My girl was nowhere in sight, and considering that she was the lead singer for "Blue Plate Special," it had me fucking nervous.

"Oh, fuck. She isn't," Emmett groaned and fidgeted in his seat.

"What?" I asked as I continued to scan the field.

"She's gonna fucking do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait for it."

"Look to the skies," Jasper said, his voice smooth a deep.

The crowds was tuned out by the music as thousands of spectators looked up at the darkening sky. What I saw had my jaw on the fucking floor.

_I'm gonna kill her._

"Damn, she's gonna make it," Emmett protested. "Fuck, I just lost five hundred dollars."

In the sky was a dark blue parachute that was closing in fast. With an expertise, I had no idea she possessed, Bella dropped into the middle of the field. She waved toward the crowds as they stood to their feet. I watched as several people worked to release her from the harness. She quickly stripped out of a blue and white suit, underneath was a stunning red halter top and skinny jeans.

Fuck me.

"Had no idea she had it in her," Emmett said.

"How long ago did you make that bet with her?" I asked, watching as Bella made her way to the stage.

"I told her she had sixty days to do it," he answered. "Had no idea she'd do something like this though. She'd have to have gone to training and shit, right?"

I nodded and growled under my breath. That meant she spent time with James, motherfucker is gonna have to answer to me.

"How you all doing tonight?"she sang as she adjusted the mike. The crowds roared. Bella turned on the spot, jumped a few times and waved her head to the beat. She started to belt a fucking song hell, and I was a little pissed that she hadn't address me like she usually did before a show.

After the first two numbers, she gave the mike a little tug and brought it to her lips. "Now, can I get a camera on my man?" she said, looking toward the big screen. I looked around and cursed when I saw my face larger than life. "Baby, hope I didn't hinder your plans." She laughed, and I was tempted to fucking flip her off. The big screen split into two shots, one of her and one of me.

She held up her hand, her ring on her finger. Fuck, I knew I shouldn't had left it in the cookie jar.

"Sorry, ladies. He's taken."

Fuck yeah, I am. I really, really am.


	30. Any Given Day

**AN: Feb 25****th**** prompt. Unbeta'd and another poor attempt at third person. **

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative **

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for violence and graphic scenes**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Word prompt: One, six, nine, fourteen**

* * *

**Any Given Day**

When Edward merged onto the one-ninety-eight freeway, his thoughts were on the fact that he was running late again. His baby sister, Katie was in the back seat, talking as if she hadn't just woken less than ten minutes previously.

Edward and Katie had lost their parents eleven months ago in a car accident, on a day very much like today. The fog was not in patches liked he had hoped, it was thick and unforgiving. His hands trembled on the steering wheel, his mind lost on that one day.

He passed a nice little blue car, brand new by the looks of it. He smiled when the driver bit her lip, looking very nervous straight ahead. An older man, sitting beside her, seemed to be using words and hand gestures explaining something.

Bella, the driver in her new car, wanted to stomp on her father's foot, while he used a monotone voice to give her pointers. Charlie had insisted on making sure she could drive in these conditions. She had to admit it was a good idea, because the fog was far more troublesome than she originally thought.

Bella saw a pair of red dots in front of her, alerting that she was closing in on a car. She was able to get into the right lane when her father said their exit was coming soon. She looked around, and behind her shoulder as the traffic slowed a bit. She saw a handsome man in an old Pontiac with a little blonde-haired girl in the back seat.

His hair reminded her of the leaves in the trees in Virginia when she visited her grandmother's house for Thanksgiving. She smiled as the stranger gave her a wink which he returned with a big smile.

She laughed to herself and wondered if she'd ever see him again.

While Bella was changing lanes, the car that she had spotted in the fog was having trouble. It threatened to stop, and had the driver Emmett was cursing under his breath. He knew that the gas tank was giving him trouble and now it was damn obvious. Lately, the gas gauge had been jumping all over the place and now he was going to pay the price. He was going to have to pull over on the shoulder and that made his pregnant wife, Rosalie very nervous.

"Do you think we'll be okay out there with all this fog?"

"I'll turn on the hazard lights and see if Robert can come pick me us up." Rosalie nodded and patted her husband's cheek.

"It's alright Emmett," she said calmly. She rubbed her swollen belly, the baby kicking what felt like her spleen.

"Is Emmettina giving you trouble?" he teased, his eyebrows wiggling. Rosalie giggled and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to repeat herself—she was not naming the baby any variation of her father's name.

A horn blared behind them as they drifted to the side of the road. Emmett was able to make out a white sedan weaving in and out of traffic behind him. He shook his head, happy that he and his family were now safe on the side of the highway.

Alice was talking with her mother while she drove, her eyes fixed on the road. The fog was thicker than the day before, but she'd lived there all her life and she knew her way. She knew all the precautions she had to take.

Raquel, Alice's mother, smiled at her exuberant daughter as she explained all about her favorite classes in school. Her little Alice was so happy to be going to college, and she was happy to do anything to ensure her daughter would get all that she ever desired. She had worked hard her whole life, and as a single parent it hadn't been easy. She was going to surprise her baby with a new laptop so she could use for schoolwork.

They passed what looked like an old blue ford pickup and Alice instantly remembered the truck her mother and her rode around when she was younger. Her mother's hair was longer back then, and she'd have the window rolled down as they sang songs at the top of their lungs. There was no radio and even though they were horribly off key, they were happy.

Jasper's old truck roared along the freeway, his lights dim in the fog. He worried that they may go out, but he had made sure that all of them were in working order before leaving his Nana's house.

"JJ," his Nana said beside him. Her pale blue eyes still held the warmth and love that held true since she took him in.

"Yeah, Nana," he said his eyes looking at a car that was on the side of the road.

"Pull over to help them dear," she said. "I think that's one of my nurses, Rosalie."

He nodded and followed her instructions and made his way to the car ahead. He hoped out and went to see what the problem was. They concluded what he needed. Jasper happily helped Emmett put the small tank of gas he had in the bed of his truck. Rosalie and his Nana were talking, his grandmother fawning over the beautiful pregnant woman.

"The next gas station should be the next exit," Jasper said to Emmett. "But traffic is slowing down further."

"Stupid fog," Emmett said with a shake of his head.

Jasper laughed and refused Emmett's money for helping him out. Less than a few minutes later, they were moving along in traffic. Emmett and his wife on the way to gas station, Jasper and his Nana on the way to the clinic to help with a little pain she had in her left knee.

Traffic moved freely now, much faster. Bella had slowed down a bit, afraid of the speed of the cars around her. Her father Charlie no longer was talking. He was worried because the fog had thickened further.

Edward wasn't much better, his parent's accident weighing heavily as he drove. The little blue car with the beautiful brunette was beside him again, a big rusted truck just behind him.

Alice suddenly screamed as a white sedan pulled in front of her, swiping the corner of her car. She held the steering wheel steadily, praying silently. Her mother's white knuckled grip on the dashboard only relented once she felt they were safe. She was proud that her daughter kept her cool, while her own heart dropped into her stomach.

A truck driver could usually see everything around him, the mirrors helpful to ensure this. However, when Demetri tried to change lanes since his exit was coming, he was shocked when a white sedan honked and weaved into his lane. He corrected but his brakes wouldn't respond in time, he knew then that today was not going to be a good day.

Emmett and Rosalie were almost to the exit they needed to take when they saw something ahead of them, something that didn't make sense. A truck screeched, black clouds billowed from under the wheels, trying to avoid cars, but there was no way.

On one foggy day, a six-second reaction time would change the lives of fourteen people in a nine-car pile-up. Lives will be lost and strangers will no longer be strangers.

This will be their story.

**

* * *

**

AN: I'd really like to expand this. What do you think?


	31. Edward Cullen: Actor

**AN: March 1st prompt, I took the chance to start up something I wanted to for a while. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and explicit situations. Unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Press**

* * *

I waited in the small hotel room for the mini interview-audition thing. I always fucking hated the interviews, the barrage of questions that invaded my privacy, but this was the life for me on an almost daily basis.

I am Edward Cullen, heartthrob, model and actor.

I'd have had nothing but shit roles lately. High school flicks got old – fast. I had a dozen under my belt already; either playing the handsome nerd turned popular or the smartass jock that had a heart of fucking gold – pfft like that was realistic.

I was tired of those roles. I wanted to something different, something challenging. I had agreed to do a film with Hollywood's latest rags to riches actress, Isabella Swan.

That had to be a fucking stage name. Who the hell names their kid beautiful swan? Had that meant that when she was a baby she was ugly?

The movie script we'd be working on was perfect. I'd be racing a car and driving some amazing pieces of machinery. I had been intrigued by the context of the script and the raw emotion behind it. I wanted in on this movie the minute it crossed my desk.

The problem lied with Isabella Swan, from what I heard she was of those goody goodies, which meant that I wouldn't be able to get into her pants.

Well, maybe not right away.

Isabella was pleasant to look at. However, I've only gotten glimpses of her in the only movie she had ever done. She had starred in an independent role, as a wife of an abusive cop. Throughout the film, I felt like I watching through a television set and into the living room of the estranged couple.

It was raw and gritty and so fucking out of my league.

Isabella earned an Oscar nomination for this year's coming award show. I wondered briefly if I'd be able to pull off this role. How often would I be able to play a racecar driver that falls in love with a dying woman? Never. I had to do this.

I thought for a moment that it was damn crazy for the studio to put us together without checking to see if we had the right chemistry. They wanted the princess and the resident bad boy to come together to bring up box office numbers.

My agent Tanya invaded my thoughts when she announced that Isabella Swan was on the way up. I fidgeted in my chair and ran my hands through my hair. I was nervous, though I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just because of her recent nomination or the fact that I knew she was damn fine actress.

A few moments after Tanya's arrival there stood Isabella Swan, and I knew I'd have to find a way to under her skirt.

The movie she starred in hadn't played off her features. Where in the movie she looked tired and broken, before me there a strong beautiful woman.

Damn fine actress, I repeated in my head as I eyed the sweet expanse of her neck, her generous cleavage, tiny waist and lick worthy legs.

"Put your tongue back in, loverboy," she sneered, taking the seat across from mine. I cocked an eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate. "You're ogling," she hissed as she crossed her arms, which only served to enhance her tits.

"You wish," I said angrily.

"This is off to a great start," a man said, pulling up a chair beside Ms. Swan.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she hissed.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath.

"I know all about your games and panty dropping lines," she said smugly.

"What have I used them on you before?" I asked in mock confusion. "I guess you weren't that memorable."

She glared at me and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "James, remind me why I'm taking this fucking role."

The man beside her chuckled before answering. "You promised you're uncle."

"Uncle?"I asked.

"Aro," Isabella said firmly.

"You're uncle is the main stockholder of Volturi Productions?" I said harshly. "No wonder you got the part."

"Oh fuck, you didn't just say that," Tanya hissed because me. "Edward please be quite."

Isabella's glare turned more deadly. "I'll have you know that I chose you for the part, despite your reputation. It was you I envisioned for the part of Richie when I fucking wrote the script."

Oh fuck, she wrote it.

"However, I never intended to be in being in the film."

"Then back out," I taunted, knowing she wouldn't. This was something she had admitted to in an interview with the press junket last month. She wasn't a quitter.

"Whatever," she said as the movie's producers and director walked in.

"Hello everyone," Michael Newton said. Mr. Netwon was of the most sought out directors in the business so it was a privilege to be working with him. You'll never see him behind the camera of my latest flick "She's Yours."

Michael introduced himself and the producers Eric and Tyler, before he bent down to kiss Isabella's cheek.

"Hello, Bella," he whispered. Their exchange was almost intimate in nature until I saw the look on Isabella's face. The intimacy was clearly one-sided.

"Michael," she said as she struggled to cover her chest. I didn't understand why the sudden need to be modest until I noticed that he was looking down her blouse. God, he had to be old enough to be her father.

"Okay, let's get this done," Bella said. She stood up from her chair as I did the same.

"Are we still doing that scene in the hospital?" I asked nervously.

"What's the matter Mr. Cullen, can't show a little emotion?" Bella said sweetly. How someone can say something like that with a honeyed voice and still come off as sinister was beyond me.

"I can show emotion!"

"Yes in your many movies you showed you could dance, sing and pout. The question is can you cry on cue?"

"This scene doesn't ask for crying," I said panicking. I pulled the script from my back pocket and looked at the scene we were going to do.

Then she started laughing – bitch. She was looking to get a rise out of me.

I growled and ignored her while she spoke with producers. I looked over the scene, I had to show anger and hurt. It was nothing I couldn't handle. Fuck it, I'd show that Isabella Swan I was capable of doing this shit.

I turned to face her and my jaw was on the floor. She had removed her blouse, a decadent wine-colored bra contrasted over lovely ivory skin.

I ran back over my lines, wondering when the fuck this scene called for her to be topless. Fuck, she supposed to be putting the shirt back on in this scene.

I heard her clear her throat to gain my attention. Oh shit, I had been ogling her tits for the past thirty seconds and that was far from professional. I wondered if I'd be able to adjust myself without alerting her of my problem.

"Let's get this started," I said.

***

"Damn, you two are perfect for these roles," Michael said. I nodded deeply impressed by Isabella's skills. I had put my game face on and performed my part flawlessly and so did she. Though I have to admit, the slap across my face was a little harsher than it needed to be.

"So we'll make an announcement to the press first thing tomorrow morning," Michael said, Eric and Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Isabella," a man in a white suit said as he entered the room.

Isabella's eyes widened. "Uncle?" She smiled widely and they embraced. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I had to see you two for myself," he said, offering his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said calmly as I shook his hand.

"So tell me Newton," he continued. "Are they magic together?"

"In a scene yes," Michael said in a teasing tone. "Out of one they might tear each other apart."

Aro laughed heartily and gave Isabella a squeeze. "Don't give him a hard time, sweetheart."

"Oh, there were some _hard _moments, but we'll get past them."

I coughed and grimaced. Of course, she fucking noticed. "Yes," I said. "We'll get along just fine, sir."

"Excellent, because marketing had an excellent idea."

This didn't sound good.

"What's that uncle?"

"We'd like for you two to do a video blog on the movie's website three times a week while working together." Isabella stiffened in her uncle's embrace, but he placated her by rubbing her arm gently. "If people see your chemistry they'll be excited to see it on the screen."

Isabella nodded and turned her stunned gaze at me. "Sounds like a good idea."

"So we're set to start filming in thirty-two days," Michael said handing me another script. "Cullen there were a few changes to the script."

"What kind of changes?"

"We're bumping up to rated R."

Oh fuck.

"Love scenes, my boy,"Aro said joyfully.

"We'll have to work in nudity clauses into your contracts," Eric said, turning his attention to our agents.

Jesus fuck, if I got hard just looking at her tits in a bra how the hell was I going to handle it with them fully exposed?

The stunned and angry look in Bella's eyes told me that she was far from okay with this, too.

"How about we do a press conference on Wednesday to announce them as the starring roles and tell them about the video blog," Aro suggested.

James looked at his Blackberry. "Works for us, but we'd have to have morning one. Isabella has a photo shoot in the afternoon."

"Edward's good too," Tanya said, looking over her planner.

"Excellent," Aro mused. "How about we have a late lunch?"

Aro and the others continued to shop talk while I sulked in the corner. I had to get over this shit quick. I had no idea what Isabella had against me. Since she had walked into the room, she'd been hostile.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking over there," Isabella said with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"We're going to be working together and now it looks like spending some time off the screen," I sneered. "The least you could do is tell me why you're acting like such an uber-bitch."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "We've met before."

What?

Hell no, if I'd met her before I'd remember. I'd never forget a face like hers, much less her body. Damn that hair of hers is also memorable, long dark locks, cascading down her back. _Snap out of it, Cullen._

Isabella Swan, Isa_bella. _Oh fuck, she was my sister's former best friend.

Former, as in I tried to make a move on her, but ended up fucking her cousin or something two days later. It was years ago, and I was a total fucking asshole at the time, I still am, just not to that extent.

Fuck. She had every right to hate me.

I had made her cry on prom night.

* * *

**AN: The "movie" they're doing is called Up to Speed, based on my other fan fic. And also this has been in my head for months now. After some primping and a little introduction to both characters, I'd like to continue this. If I do it will be called, "Up to Speed: Video Diaries."**

**Off to write more, Erica.**


	32. Spooky New Home Pt 1

**AN: March 2 prompt. Supernatural—enjoy.**

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T – unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: spooky**

Everything about Edward's new house drew him in. It wasn't just the rock bottom price, the location, or the Craftsman style. No, it was the cute little neighbor across the street that had him making an offer.

Less than two weeks later, all his belongings were in boxes and waiting to be unpacked in his new home. He looked around, loving all the rich colors of the stained wood that ran over different surfaces. From the hardwood floors, crown moulding and large mantel over the fireplace in the living room. He was going to enjoy his time here, and he could almost imagine all his furnishings in place.

There was a timid knock at his front door. He rushed to answer it, hoping that maybe just maybe the woman he noticed before would be behind the door. Instead, he met a tiny little boy, no older than four years old with wide brown eyes looking up at him. He smiled at the pint size male version of the gorgeous woman he'd seen before. He knew the child was hers instantly.

"Well, hello there," he said brightly. A smile pulled at his lips as the little boy rubbed his nose his eyes blank and somewhat vacant expression.

"Jamie," a soothing voice floated from across the street. Edward looked up and what he saw brought another smile to his face. The same extraordinary woman he admired before with long, dark hair jogged from across the way, hair whipping in the wind. She was small, no more than five-foot-five, blushed skin with curves barely hidden under the summer dress she wore.

"I'm so sorry that he's bothering you," she said slightly out of breath. Edward shook his head and smiled.

"He's no trouble," he said as he returned his attention back to the child on his doorstep. Edward mused for moment that she was married, but saw no ring. Cute little thing he was, his ears too much for his face but added that unmistakable charm when he smiled a single dimpled grin. "Though he hasn't said anything."

"Oh he doesn't talk," she said with a shake of her head. "Bella." She held out a delicate hand, he felt a few small scars at the heel of her palm when he took it.

He introduced himself as Edward Masen, as Bella tried to gather her scattered thoughts. She thought he was beautiful, which was silly to call a man that, with his slender, but muscular built six-foot-four frame. He towered over her, and she didn't find it intimidating.

"This is my son, Jamie," she said sweetly, her voice serene as her fingertips glided over her son's hair.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie," Edward said after he took to one knee so he could speak to him at Jamie's level. He wondered if the little boy before him had a hearing problem or if something else prevented from talking.

Jamie answered him with a bright smile; one that Edward felt said everything Jamie needed to say. Edward ruffled his hair, earning a playful giggle.

Bella gasped, the sound that emanated from her son was something he only had reserved for when they were alone. What was it about this handsome stranger that had him willing to expose himself, if only a little?

Bella looked up at the house, shivering she closed her eyes as the murmurs became almost deafening. She had hoped when she saw the realtor late last month that she hadn't sold this house. Especially, to the man that stood beside her. He'd be gone in a few months, driven out the house just like everyone before him.

She wanted to prevent this, but that would mean that she'd had to face the ghosts that haunted his home. For that, she'd needed an invitation inside.

"He's watching you," Jamie said, looking up at his mother. Bella scooped her son swiftly and kissed her son's sweet face. It was the first sentence he'd said in months.

However, she had no idea who was watching her, Charlie she thought. His gift passed down to her, passed to him by his mother.

Edward felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment between a mother and son. He didn't belong there, but it felt rude to go inside. "Would you like to come in inside?" he asked, not wanting to see them leave yet.

Bella rested her forehead on her son's, basking in his touch, his whispers. He whispered words that made no sense. She knew then why he stopped talking, he had the gift—curse. They would face it together; it would be the only way to get Jamie through this.

"We'd like that," she said to Edward with a smile. "I could try to give you a hand."

"That would be great," Edward said brightly. "I just started in the living room."

The trio stepped through the door of the warm looking house, an unexplainable gush of cool, tingling wind rushed through them.

Edward shivered, as Bella and her son tensed. "Spooky," he said as he led them through his house.

Bella and Jamie exchanged worried glances, their ears perked at the sobs coming from the attic, the ones only they could hear them.

**AN: Another coming up. Look for part two soon.**


	33. Spooky New Home Pt 2

**AN: May 26 prompt. Part two to Spooky New Home**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T—unbeta'd Part II to Spooky New Home**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

****

Prompt: Imagined Image: Study this picture and imagine the story behind it. What is this child afraid of? Why? Is he even really afraid at all? What happens next? In first-person narrative, tell the child's story

_**For my readers the picture is a b/w picture of a little boy who has his hands covering his face, one of his eyes peeking through. It says first person—couldn't do it since part one is third person. **_

* * *

Edward sat in the little coffee shop while Jamie sat across from him. Jamie was staring at Edward as if he was the most interesting man in the world.

Edward couldn't believe he felt intimidated by Bella's son, but he did. Jamie was sweet and laughed but there were times like this that made him question the strange things that have been going on.

He'd been in his house for a month, dating Bella just as long. He really enjoyed her company and Jamie's. They spent some evenings in his home or hers. Watching movies and having dinner almost every night, and it felt natural.

However, Edward had a suspicion that Bella kept things from him. She barely talked of Jamie's father, only that he left her before he was born. Even blamed herself for it.

Bella stood in line, waiting for their orders. Edward watched her for a moment and smiled when she caught him as he stared. It couldn't be helped though, she was genuinely beautiful. Luxurious skin, rich dark hair that cascaded down her back, and legs—gorgeous legs.

Things were going to change this weekend. Jamie was spending the weekend with his grandmother, which left Bella and Edward alone.

They had private moments, most chaste and delectable. Edward wanted more, he was a man after all, but he hadn't pushed.

However, when she asked if he'd like to stay with her while Jamie was away, he'd known then that there was no turning back. They wanted each other at a level both seemed unable to fight.

First, Edward thought, she needed to tell him why staying at his house seemed to bother her. Sure, there seemed to be gremlins that ravished his house at times, but that hardly seemed a good reason. The house was older, there was bound to be strange noises as the house settled.

It's not as if he had guests of the supernatural variety in his home.

Edward flipped the page in this book, and gave Jamie a smile when he hid behind his hands. This was something he'd done before. It was usually when they went out, whether a restaurant or a movie theatre.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

Edward watched as Jamie's little fingers separated a bit, allowing an eye to look at him. Edward smiled and hoped to get one in return, but Jamie shook his head.

"Is there something scary here?" Edward asked, suddenly remembering Jamie had done this while visiting Edward's house.

Jamie nodded, his little fingers shifting closed again.

"Can you tell me what you see?" Edward asked quietly, making sure Bella was preoccupied.

"Fire," Jamie said so softly, Edward was unsure he heard Jamie correctly.

"Did you say fire?"

Jamie nodded again.

"Perceptive little boy you have there," an older woman said. She had flowing dark hair and graying temples. Edward knew her as Mrs. Cope; the owner of the shop in which he currently sat in.

"Excuse me?"

"He said something about a fire," she said, wiping a table near him.

"Yes."

"There was a fire here about nineteen years ago," she said softly. "Killed my son and husband, back then it was a restaurant."

Edward was shocked. He had no idea of the history of the tiny establishment where he enjoyed a few cups of coffee from a week. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs. Cope."

She dismissed it, indicating that it was long ago. "Children are usually the most perceptive, but they sometimes get it from someone in their family."

Edward nodded, had no reason to, but he did. Bella returned just with their drinks in hand and a look of panic on her face.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"This place scares Jamie, I think," she said with a shrug.

"Because of the fire," Edward said, looking Bella straight in the eye.

"Fire, momma," Jamie whispered, refusing to take his hands away from his eyes.

Bella knelt beside him. "Close your eyes, sweetheart. Now think of your happy place."

"I can see them burning," Jamie said with a shake of his head. Bella gasped and she quickly grabbed Jamie and ran out of the building.

Edward shocked and confused, grabbed their drinks. He followed closely as Bella continued to whisper in her son's ear. Anger ran through Edward. If there was something wrong with Jamie, he had a right to know. He'd grown close to both mother and child, and he cared about their well-being.

He caught up to them once he ridded himself of the drinks in a nearby trashcan. Taking a hold of her arm, he turned them so he'd be able to talk to Bella.

"What's going on?"

Bella sighed and shook her head.

"No, Bella," Edward said firmly. "You're not brushing this off. Tell me what's going on?"

"There are residual ghosts in the coffee house. They only appear, it seems, at certain times of the week. They relive the scene in which they died each time. Jamie and … I can see them."

Edward stood there, rooted to the spot. What she was saying couldn't be real?

They must've known the history of the building in which the coffee house resided in. Why pretend though?

Money?

Then Edward remembered that they seemed to fear his house.

"My house—"

"Is haunted," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything until I knew you trusted me."

Edward didn't know what to say. It couldn't possibly be real. There were no such things as ghosts.

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. Jamie's gift manifested itself recently, and he's not used to it."

Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," she said. "I understand, Edward."

Then they were gone.

**

* * *

**

AN: I'm sure I'll add to this. More coming and these are really helping me get out of my funk.


	34. Spooky New Home Pt 3

**AN: August 16, 2010 prompt. Part three of Spooky House. **

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): fanfiction**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T, unbeta'd Part III to Spooky House. **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Lollipop**

* * *

After the encounter at the coffee shop, Edward returned home. What he wanted was desperately to go to Bella and Jamie. He was confused though and scared.

How does a person protect those they care for if he can't see them? He wanted answers to many questions.

A part of him refused to believe that Bella and Jamie could see spirits walk amongst the living. Yet, they there was a larger part that believed. It would explain so much, their reluctance to his home, the strange sounds, and their sudden departures at certain venues.

He had to find a way to make it up to them. To talk to them, Edward wanted answers and to do what he could to help. He sat in his living room as the sky darkened outside.

That's when he heard the footsteps at the stairs. Though Edward had heard strange things, there was something else usually going on. He never heard anything so clearly. They weren't loud, but they were hurried.

The person who walked them now had no shoes on from what Edward can only guess. His breath hitched as more footsteps were heard, these much louder than the first. Just as hurried.

It was a chase. Someone was running from another person.

Edward turned slowly, the foot of the stairway illuminated by a small light overheard. There was no one there, but he heard as the sounds stopped suddenly. The louder of the two sets of footsteps was the only one to ascend the stairs again.

Edward was astonished. Was this what Bella and Jamie had witnessed and heard in his home? He was terrified, yet intrigued.

Edward jumped from his perch on the couch as someone knocked on the front door. He managed to control his breathing before opening the door, but only just. When he opened the door, he found Jamie there offering him a blue lollipop.

Edward smiled because he knew that Jamie was giving him a peace offering. Jamie favored the blue ones. "You shouldn't be here alone," he said softly. He took the lollipop from the handsome little boy and lifted him into his arms.

"Let's get you back to your mommy," Edward said as he turned to close the front door behind him.

"Mommy crying," he whispered. And Edward's heart broke. He had made the beautiful woman cry.

He hurried his steps across the street and didn't pause at the front door. He ascended the stairs to where he knew Bella's room was. He timidly knocked on her door, alerting her that he was there. He opened the door and found his girlfriend in bed, her body curled up in fetal position.

"Bella," Edward whispered softly. Gently he lay down with Jamie between them. Her eyes snapped open, wide and alert. She smiled timidly. Edward could see the redness in her eyes, the glistening of tears and dried tracks of them along her cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered. "He asked to go to bed early, should've known it was a ploy."

"You really need to update your locks if he's going to keep getting away."He hadn't come to scold her, but he couldn't help the need to protect Jamie.

Bella nodded but grimaced. Edward held up Jamie's offering and smiled. "I guess he likes me."This caused Bella to smile.

"I like you," she murmured.

Unable to resist the urge to touch her, he laid his forehead against hers.

"I more than like you, Bella," he whispered, causing her smile beautifully.

"I'm sorry."

Edward shook his head. "I understand why you didn't say anything. You wanted to protect yourselves, and you needed to trust me first."

Bella nodded. "Jamie stopped talking a year ago, after my father had passed."

"I'm guessing that's when Jamie started to see them," Edward asked.

"Maybe," she said softly. "I think he saw them before that. He just didn't understand that they weren't living anymore. He became aware when my father died."

"Because he came to see him," Edward guessed.

"That's what I think."

"I'm sorry for not believing you at first," he said softly, tucking and errant strand of hair behind Bella's ear.

"I understand that you had to come to terms with it first."

"I want to know everything." Edward leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

Jamie snickered between them. They smiled.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know," Bella said with a small smile. "But first I need to get this one ready for bed."

"Bedtime stories," Edward said warmly.

"Want to join us?"

He nodded and took Jamie in his arms, grasping Bella's hand. Together they walked to his bedroom.

Edward gave them a few minutes, grabbing a glass of wine downstairs. Once Bella called to him, he was enlisted to read Jamie a story. He took pleasure in Jamie's excitement as he read of dragons and swords. Soon Jamie's eyes drooped and finally closed. Together Bella and Edward tucked the sleeping child beneath his covers.

Taking Bella's hand, Edward pulled her against his side. He kissed the top of her head as he turned out the bedroom light. Bella left a light on in the hallway, and Edward didn't question it. He knew it was a precaution, just in case the little boy sought out his mother in the darkness.

Together Bella and Edward went downstairs and had a glass of wine. Slowly, Bella told Edward about her seemingly perfect childhood.

Though it seemed typical of most childhoods, there was a something very different. Bella's imaginary friends were real.

How does one have such a gift and still function normally as an adult?

He took Bella's hand from her lap, turning on the couch to face her. "I heard them on the stairs today. There are two of them, isn't there?"

Bella nodded. "A woman and a man."

"Do you know anything of them?"

"From what I've seen there, I think they may only be residual." Edward felt a "but" coming on. He motioned for her to continue. "However, I hear a woman crying when I'm there."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

Bella nodded. "Her name is Tanya."

**

* * *

**

AN: Another lollipop one is coming, just finishing it now—for my geekward—Dreamt of You. Stay tuned.

**Erica**


	35. Her Best Friend

**AN: A prompt I'd missed. Unbeta'd and quick, wrote it in 45 minutes. Enjoy.**

* * *

Penname: ericastwilight

Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Idea completion: Your best friend unexpectedly shows up at your home.

* * *

Bella dusted her bookshelves as she contemplated what the next day would bring. She shivered unexpectedly, feeling a bit put off by the cold feet she suddenly felt.

She was doing what was for the best. James offered her security, financial freedom and he adored her. She may have not loved him, but he loved her. It's all that she could ask for, plus she wasn't getting any younger.

It was what everyone expected; after all, they'd been together for over a year now. All her friends thought they were the perfect couple. Well, almost all her friends thought James was the right person for her.

But not her best friend, Edward.

It pained her that he'd refused to walk her down the aisle, since her father no longer with them, having passed two years previously.

Edward had refused for many reasons, most which he hadn't told her. On the top of the long list was that Bella didn't love James.

She was angry with Edward, her own best friend deserting her on the biggest day of her life.

Bella sighed and decided that the kitchen floor needed to be scrubbed. Cleaning was something she'd done whenever she needed to think.

There was nothing to think about, Bella thought. She was marrying James, and there wasn't anything that would change her mind now.

Bella walked into her tidy little bathroom and splashed some water on her face. In the mirror, she could see the dark circles under her eyes. She was tired, having unable to sleep for the past week. Having Edward angry with her was causing her more pain than she was willing to admit.

She was as stubborn as he was. He was the one that left angrily last week, calling her weak. He even hinted that she was settling for companionship instead of love.

What the hell did he know about love? He was with that cold-hearted bitch Lauren, how could he compare her to James? Idiot she thought, he was a moron.

He was one, because he never figured out that she'd give up everything for him. How could he not notice how she felt about him? Hadn't she'd been the one that sat beside him when he got infected by the Swine Flu.

Lauren hadn't, said he was gross. Didn't even bother to check on him the entire two weeks he was ill.

Bella rubbed her face and loosened the ponytail to brush her dark hair. She was pretty, James had told her she was everyday.

Edward never called her beautiful, no he used descriptions like cute or adorable. She didn't want to look like that to him. She wanted to look sexy, beautiful and gorgeous. She had never been self-conscious about herself, not until Edward entered her life.

She was five-foot-seven, curves in all the right places, big brown eyes with matching hair. Edward's type seemed to be model-type women with puny brains, both of which she was not.

"You look cute, Bells," he told her the last time they went to the movies together. She had especially dressed up for him, in a skinny jeans and off-the-shoulder blue top that generally drove other men wild. But not Edward, he looked uncomfortable and repulsed by her.

She had come home from the friendly night out and cried herself to sleep. That was when she had decided to commit to James, agreeing to marry him.

Bella fingered the hem of her favorite t-shirt she had stolen from Edward, sighing in both regret and sadness.

It was too late to back out now, she told herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang.

She smiled in the mirror, because it had to be James. He'd been texting, begging to allow him to come over.

She ran to the door and opened it quickly with a smile.

"James you're not supposed to –"she cut herself off.

"I'm not James," Edward spat. He looked to Bella just as angry as he was the last time she saw him. A flare of resentment and anger ignited in her belly.

"No you're not," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Edward seriously wanted to stomp like a little boy and have a tantrum. She was expecting James, not that she'd expect him. She had no idea the pain he felt when she told him she was marrying that damn asshole.

He didn't deserve her. Edward eyed his best friend, from the tip of her head to her cute little toes. She looked sexy as hell and his infernal body reacted to her just like every time before this.

"Looks like you were expecting him," he said angrily. He hated that she was dressed so enticingly for James and not him.

"What?" Bella said confused, fidgeting with the hem of her t-shirt. "This is my favorite shirt, I stole it from you the last night I spent at your place."

Edward was dumbfounded. She was wearing his shirt, and it was her favorite. It wasn't one of James's shirts and his poor cock couldn't help but twitch at the idea of her sleeping his clothes.

"Why is it your favorite?" Edward asked dumbly, leaning against the doorframe. It hadn't escaped either of their notice that she hadn't invited him inside. Perhaps it was safer if he kept his distance.

"Smells like you," she mumbled, embarrassed of the heat that rose in her cheeks.

"Oh," Edward gasped, her blush adding to his desire for her.

"What do you want?" she asked, still angry, but it was now somewhat deflated. He looked at her differently, as if he was hungry. She'd seen this look before, in other men that vied for her attention. This confused her.

"You're still mad at me," Edward stated like a question.

"I have every reason to be," she whispered. "You made me cry."

Edward gasped, and another fissure cracked in his already broken heart. "I can't do what you asked of me, Bella," he pleaded, his eyes filling with tears. "I can't give you away to that asshole."

"He's been nothing but good to me."

Edward shook his head and took her by the shoulders. "Maybe, but its all an act, baby."

"I don't understand," she said, her anger rising again. He was touching her, his hands sending flames of heat. No, no, no! She told herself. She had to ignore what her body wanted, what her heart wanted.

"I've seen him with other women, Bella," he said softly, only because he wanted to soften the blow. "He's been cheating on you for months. I just needed to find a way to prove it." He held up his camera phone with James and a redheaded woman wrapped around him.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried out. She pushed against him, her fists thumping harshly against his chest. "He loves me. He said he loves me."

"Shh," Edward whispered, letting her hurt him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Nobody loves me," she said defeated as her knees weakened. Her parents left her, her best friend had too, and now James betrayed her.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous," Edward spat angrily. "What the fuck am I chopped liver?"

Bella smiled against his chest and laughed softly. "No, you're kibbles and gravy."

"Ah," Edward said, his anger instantly dissipating. "Premium brand, huh?"

Bella sighed as her arms wrapped around her best friend's waist. He hadn't abandoned her, he just needed time to explain. "What am I supposed to do about tomorrow?"

"I'll handle that," Edward said. A plan was already forming in his mind, one that involved his sister Rosalie, some friends and possibly the entire police precinct. Edward was positive that they'd all be willing to help stick it to that asshole James.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last week," Bella whispered. She pulled away and walked toward her bedroom. Edward closed the front door behind him and followed right behind her.

Bella removed a suitcase from her closet where she started to pull out random bits of clothing.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked confused and scared that she would leave town.

"I'm going to use those two first class tickets to Barbados and go on my un-honeymoon."

"I don't want you to go," Edward said.

This is it, Bella thought to herself. She was going to make the first move. "Would you like to join me?"

Edward gaped at his friend and images of her clad in miniscule bathing suits ran through his lust-filled mind.

Bella sighed, hurt, as Edward stood in front of her in an awkward stance and silence. She had to save herself from further humiliation. "I'm sure we can get a room with two beds."

Edward shook his head and grabbed Bella by the back of her neck. "I don't want to be your rebound guy."

Bella's mouth fell open and incoherent words left her lips. Edward pressed his lips against hers, groaning at the sweet taste and fullness of her lips.

Much to his dismay, she pulled away. A smile graced her face. "Took you long enough."

This time Edward was left stunned and speechless.

"It's always been you, Edward," Bella said softly. "Why do you think I never fell in love with anyone else?"

"I always thought you saw me more as a brother than as a potential lover," Edward said, his lips desperate for another chance to kiss her again.

"Ditto," she said simply. "What about Lauren?"

"Broke it off weeks ago," Edward said. "If I told you then I'd have to admit that I was in love with you."

"Oh," she said as a smile graced her face.

"So," Edward said warily. "Is that invitation still open?"

Bella's smile widened a teasing tone colored her voice. "What invitation?"

Edward smirked and wrapped his arms around her small waist. His fingers splayed underneath the fabric of both her t-shirt and boy shorts. "The one where I can openly gawk at you half-naked."

Bella giggled and nodded. "I think we wasted enough time," she said. She pulled him by the lapels of his leather jacket. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." He dropped kisses along her jaw and a few chaste ones on her full lips.

"Love me," she gasped as his tongue darted out to caresses her bottom lip.

"Always."

[/spoiler]


	36. Drunk

**AN: March 24, 2010 prompt. Sorry, I've had a bad case of writers block. Well not exactly a block more like an idea decided to take over. I'm currently working a contest entry that is filled with angst and I can't seem to change from that mode to write much else. **

**I've been asked before why I don't drink, here's a chance to answer that question.**

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and under age drinking**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Blurb in 500 words: Drunk**

* * *

They laughed at her, as they always did when she refused a drink. Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter was what everyone expected her to be.

Smart and a good girl, but she was sassy too. If you'd piss her off she'd light a fire up under your ass in under a second. It was what first drew him in. That fire, the spirit that arose whenever she was passionate about something.

He'd only wished she'd been passionate about him. Ever since she showed him around school on his first day six months ago, all he wanted was a taste of her. She never wanted to be more than friends, he thought. She had made it clear when Mike asked her to the movies that she wasn't looking for anything. She just wanted to get out of this town, and to that, she had to concentrate on her studies and not get hung up on some guy.

Since then, Edward didn't have the courage to ask her out officially. He'd take her to the movies, hell, he even held her hand when she was upset. Touched her whenever possible, it was torture. He'd take whatever he could get.

Just like what was happening to her now, he knew she'd need his support. She hated to be the center of attention. He had begged her to come to the party with him. He asked her to help bat away all the girls that wanted nothing more than to stick their tongue down his throat. Bella had been surprised by this, and even asked why he didn't want to pursue anyone here.

He answered her honestly. "They're not the one I want," he said to her, leading her to the kitchen of the house they were. Pockets of people were talking in low murmurs as they watched Bella blush.

Damn it, Edward thought. She was getting upset and he hated seeing her like this. It was his fault for bringing her.

"Come on, Swan," Emmett said loudly. "Don't be such a prude. Have a drink."

Bella shook her head and backed away from the cup Emmett tried to shove at her. "No, thank you," she said more firmly.

"She has a stick up her ass," Lauren sneered. "That's why she can't have a drink. She's daddy's little girl."

Bella rounded on Lauren and the fire was set in her eyes. Tears prickled, but she squashed that emotion down.

"You all want to know why I refuse to drink," she spat angrily, while Edward placed a calming hand on her. He wanted to soothe her, because he knew what was coming.

"Because I watched a drunk driver run down my cousin," she continued in an angry tone, but her face was blank of any emotions. All of them were in her eyes. "He was so drunk that he did it again." She turned to leave. "Besides I don't need to be drunk to have fun. Edward, I'm taking a ride on my motorcycle."

**

* * *

**

AN: There you go. Anyway, I have a few more prompts I'll put up throughout the day. I hope you'll forgive me for the lack of updates.

**Erica**


	37. Noise and Nasty Trucks

**AN: April 22, 2010 prompt. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and sexual situations – unbeat'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: **_**Scenario: You're fighting with your neighbor about the loud music they play in the middle of the night. You tell them it wakes you up; they tell you to wear earplugs. Both of you become more and more agitated, shouting and pacing as the tension escalates. Each of you begins shouting about other grievances. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.**_

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous," she shouted. "It's two in the damn morning and this shit," she kicked at one of his speakers "has been going on every night!"

"It has not been every night, princess," he spat angrily. "And if you kick at my subwoofer again…"

Her eyes instantly flashed her brown eyes boring into his. "You'll what, Edward," she hissed. "Slash my tire again?"

He gaped at her, wondering how the fuck she knew he'd done that. "Well, maybe if you wouldn't park that fucking thing you call transportation in front of _my_ house I wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures."

Bella noticed his eyes widened suddenly, probably realizing that he was confessing to messing with her truck.

"I – " he stuttered when her face flushed with anger. _God she was hot._

"You! Oh, I should just call the damn police there is a noise ordinance around here."

Edward smirked and gestured with his hands. "Bring it."

She held up her cell phone and smirked evilly. She wouldn't, he was sure of it. She'd done her fair share of crap whenever they got into each other's nerves.

"Hello, Jessica," she said in a calm soothing voice that had wondering what she'd sound like with a mike. "Patch me through to the chief." Edward rolled his eyes, thinking she was obviously faking it.

The problem was that she wasn't. She knew the chief of police for their small town of Apache Hills.

Her eyes watered, anger coursed through her. She'd been on edge all week with edits, deadlines, trouble her flaky mother, and to top it all off, a motherfucking migraine from hell. She shouldn't have to come out here at this time of night to tell her hot neighbor he was being an asshole.

Why oh why did they have to be the only houses in the new development?

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she waited for her dad to pick up his line. She watched as Edward paced, he was tall, over six feet and mostly leg. His body was toned and looked to be about one-ninety, wearing a pair of tattered jeans and cut-off black t-shirt. His shit kickers were scuffed and worn. However, his most desirable features were those green eyes, and bronzed-tipped hair.

Her mouth watered as her head pounded. She was getting nauseous. He didn't even have the decency to turn the music down while they argued. She couldn't believe he told her to buy some earplugs.

"You don't scare me, princess," Edward said angrily. "We're practicing for our set Wednesday night."

She cocked an eyebrow in annoyance, looking at him and his friends behind him. She rolled her eyes, because they all looked bored and she was sure they were playing video came when she showed up.

Edward didn't know if he wanted to throttle her or kiss her when she rolled her eyes at him. She had soft looking full pink lips, and her sleepy eyes made him think of her in bed.

He'd noticed her since she'd moved in just days after he had. Their houses were the only ones that were complete in the area; others were months away from being finished.

He knew he'd been an ass, but hell, she was hot and he didn't like wanting her.

The first time he'd seen her, she was bent over a table in her back yard, working on something. She'd been in tiny denim shorts and gingham shirt that the hem sat well above the waist of her jeans. She looked innocent in braids and fucking sinful in her attire that it had him hard for hours.

He watched her since then and tried to get her attention but nothing had worked. Therefore, he resorted to being an asshole with loud music and even noisier friends. When she didn't react to that, he started playing basketball in his driveway and that didn't seem to bother her.

He couldn't understand why she did not attempt to talk to him. They were neighbors for fucks sake. Then all became clear when her boyfriend rode up on a motorcycle onto her grass and Edward's, well the back wheel was on it.

She was taken was the only thing that he thought when he went over to tell them off. When Edward demanded that her boyfriend remove his bike off his lawn she looked surprised to see him.

And she had been, she had said that she didn't even know someone had moved in next door. Edward had lost it and roared like an idiot at her. She had started to cry and tried to explain but he hadn't listened. The fact that she failed to notice him made him angrier. Things escalated when she had sent her boyfriend over to force Edward to apologize to her. He didn't.

Edward had countered by having his band come and practice at his house. At first, she had seemed to ignore them, until sessions lasted well into the night.

When he refused to turn his music down the first time she asked, she countered by putting her truck in front of his house while she worked in her garden. When he asked her to move it so when his friends came over they'd have a parking place, she'd refused, claiming that it was easier for her to get her stuff out to the yard from there than her driveway.

He returned her refusal and stole her newspapers for a whole week. She had disappeared for two fucking weeks after that and that shit pissed him off because he had no idea where she'd gone. And she had left her fucking truck in front of his house, so he slashed a tire.

She'd been home for the past week and refused to come out no matter how loud his band's music was. When he saw her walk across her lawn in a pale blue robe tonight, he was happy to see her. She'd been holed up for too long and he liked to look at her – now.

The thing was that she was pissed. He'd never seen her so angry.

"Hi, daddy," she said sweetly. His eyes widened. His only thought was oh fuck. "No. Sorry can't hear you." She gave Edward a menacing smirk. "Party…"

He couldn't afford any more trouble with the law so he grabbed her phone and shut it off. He put it in his pocket and started to pace.

"What the hell?" she growled.

"I'm sorry," Edward said and it seemed to shock them both.

"That's not going to work," she said ready to run to her house and call the police. "You've been an asshole since I've known you."

"You haven't been exactly hospitable either," he said angrily. His anger was barely reigned it, he'd seen that motorcycle in her driveway earlier. He wanted an excuse to go over and couldn't find anything plausible.

"You've been hostile toward my guests and me since the day you first saw me." She clutched at her head suddenly.

She was going to pass out; he could see the pain behind her eyes. He didn't want to see her vulnerable. If he did, he knew it'd be over and wouldn't be able to fight that he wanted her.

"God, I have such a headache," she spat. "No thanks to you." She threw her hands up in frustration. "First my editor, then Jake was a complete asshole and then you practicing what you call music."

His fists clenched on his sides when she mentioned his music. She didn't like it, which only served to infuriate him further.

He never had to work so hard to push away someone. He never had to work so hard to get someone to notice him.

Damn he wanted her.

He stepped closer, causing her to step back. He smirked when he saw her cheeks flush. Another step forward and another in retreat until there was nowhere for her to go, trapped against him and a wall.

"You know what helps with a headache?" Edward said a breath away from her ear.

She shook her head and squeaked. "None of the ways I know have worked."

She smelled like apples and cinnamon – delicious. "Hmm," he mused for a moment, taking another deep breath. Her chest rose and fell heavily as he inched closer. "Do you really want to know what would help?"

"Yes," she whispered, laying a hand on her chest over her heart.

"Remember you asked for it," he said in a teasing tone. He grasped the sides of her face and pressed her lips against his.

Bella was shocked and stiffened from his kiss. _What the hell?_ she thought. However, she was unable to deny her attraction to him. Ever since he'd come over all pissed and shit, going on and on about being neighborly wouldn't hurt, she'd been watching him.

Many people came and went from his house, many of them women. She knew he'd never really look at someone like her. She was the plain girl next door and nothing more.

She dispelled her thoughts and moaned as his lips pressed harshly against hers. Her hands drawn to his hair, the hair she had dreamed about, ran through it. She whimpered as his teeth took her bottom lip and tugged on it. She did the same on the soft strands of his hair, causing him to gasp, and she took advantage of it. She moved her tongue over his plump lip and into his mouth. He groaned in response and pressed his body more fully against hers.

"Oh God," she gasped, feeling the effect of their kiss on his body. He was hard and hot against the thin fabric over her stomach.

Edward bucked against her soft, warm body. She tasted sweet and all-woman, which left him dizzy and lost in a haze of lust. He was still pissed that she threatened to call the police and about the boyfriend that she had, but he wasn't imagining what he was feeling. She wanted this as much as he did.

"Is this helping, princess?" he asked, running his hands down the sides of her body. So soft, he thought. He found purchase on her hips and pulled her hard against him, causing her to cry out. She shook her head and bit her lip, watching him with those deep brown eyes.

He smirked and leaned in closer to her face. He pressed his lips on her forehead, then over each eyelid. "And this?" She shook her head again, a whimper escaping her when he pulled her against him again. He grinned and thrust his tongue in her mouth, this time a groan escaping him.

"You piss me off," he said between kisses. "You fucking never noticed me. Do you think you're too good for me?"

"No," she gasped as he bit her bottom lip more firmly. "I write, and I'm sorry, but I don't notice anything when I do. I usually listen to music all day."

He pulled away and looked to see if she was lying to him. "You were just too busy with writing?" He understood this; whenever he was working on a song, he ignored everything else.

She nodded.

"After that?"

She shrugged. "You had a lot of pretty girls coming and out of your place. I can't compete with that, and I was scared you'd break my heart."

Edward shook his head and laughed. "Those girls are with the guys in the band, and I don't sleep with groupies." He used to, but stopped doing that a long time ago. "Sorry about the tire."

She shrugged. "I was being a bitch by leaving it there while I was in New York."

"Good move though," he teased. She laughed softly but grimaced. "Still got that headache?"

"Yes," she said and wiggled her body against his. "What are you going to do about it?"

He grinned and kissed her.

****

Edward looked at his watch and told the guys they'd have to wrap it up in thirty. He turned down the volume of his equipment, causing his friends to protest.

"Fuck off," he spat. "I don't want to get into trouble."

"Yeah, you mean you just want to get inside your next door neighbor," Jasper said with a smug smile. Edward threw one of Emmett's drumsticks at him.

They started a new song that he'd been working on all week. He didn't stop as Bella walked into his garage and put up the music. She smiled and he returned it as she took a seat on the couch adjacent to him. She looked good there. Skinny jeans, scuffed Converse, snug t-shirt and rumpled just-sexed hair, she was beautiful.

He and his band finished the song and she clapped happily. "What are you doing here, princess?" he asked. He hadn't seen her since he walked her to her door after making out with her for an hour the night before. He had hoped he hadn't scared her away with how forward he'd been. "Do you have a headache again? I can lower the music."

She shook her head and smirked. "No headache, but ask me again later." Edward looked at her confused. "I might need your natural cure for it."

He smirked and pulled her from the couch and into his arms. "Well then, here's hoping you have a terrible one," he said kissing her tenderly.

Edward's friends looked on and wondered what the fuck was in the drinking water that got these two to stop bitching.

**

* * *

**

AN: Ha, I had something like this in mind all day. Realized the hour and wrote it in about in ninety minutes . Written for dawn, she knows why ;). More coming *rubs hands together* I hit a stride in my writing and I'm need to keep going!

**Erica**


	38. Race

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative **

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T – unbetaed **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Race – Edward/Jasper/ Rosalie are 12 years old. Alice/Bella/Emmett are 11 years old.**

* * *

I spat on the ground, shuffling my feet as I chewed on a toothpick. Jasper nudged my shoulder and pointed across the field – damn girls.

Did they always have to follow us around? Don't they have something better to do?

I groaned and rubbed my hand through my hair, frustrated by this turn of events. I recognized Hale and Brandon, but with them was someone I'd never seen before.

I openly gawked, because I swore I'd never seen a prettier girl.

Hale chewed heavily on a piece of chewing gum, popping it annoyingly. I rolled my eyes as she strutted to Jasper to see if he managed to steal any more smokes.

I wanted to roll my eyes at her, but Hale would kick my butt. I wasn't overly strong, gangly really, and Hale had four inches on me.

She may have hair and a voice like a girl, but she played like a boy. She annoyed the hell out of most of my friends and me, because if she'd beat us at anything everyone else'd laugh at us.

"Nah," Jasper drawled. "Momma caught me again and batted my ears."He really didn't care what others thought of him, if his momma beat him it was nothing new.

Everyone knew been that way since his Paw died in the war.

Emmett ran over, waving at a retreating James. "Hey, guys," he said between pants. Emmett wasn't the fittest of the bunch; fact was he was the biggest.

He was my cousin, and I was put in charge of watching out for him. He didn't really need it really, because he'd make a face and scare everyone away.

He was totally in love with the untouchable Rosalie Hale.

As for Jasper, his eyes were only for Mary Alice Brandon. Her raven hair, grey eyes were completely opposite to his albino ass. I shook my head in disgust as he handed Brandon a letter, seemingly unnoticed. I noticed though, because her face was redder than a clown's nose and his answering smile was stupid – all teeth.

Then again, I haven't been able to take my eyes off the brown-haired friend of Brandon and Hale's.

She had pretty brown eyes, freckles dotted her nose, and her hair was long, almost to her waist. Her skin was really pale, so I knew she wasn't from Cali. She wasn't paying much attention to us, mostly looking up toward the sun with her eyes closed.

She had to be from somewhere cold.

"Oh," Mary Alice said with a laugh. "This is Bella Swan, just move here. Her dad is the new police deputy."

Bella looked over at her my friends with a small timid smile as Alice told her our names. Her hair caught in the wind and she looked really pretty.

Her dark blue cotton dresses fluttered in the wind, the sun cast a glow behind her as our eyes met. She gave me the biggest smile.

I must've returned it or something because Emmett and Jasper were snickering.

Jerks.

"What are you guys doing today?" Rosalie asked, giving a side-glance in Emmett's direction. I did too and didn't like what I saw.

He was openly staring at Bella, so I kicked him in the shin. He clenched his teeth to keep from looking like a girl.

"We're heading to the lake to fish," Emmett said as he waved his pole.

"Wanna come?" Jasper asked but he was looking at Mary Alice.

I wanted to tell them girls to piss off, and I normally would. But that was before Bella came along.

"Sure," Mary Alice said cheerfully.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and started walking toward Lake Hume.

"How 'bout we race?" Jasper said.

Then there was nothing but shouts, dust and the sound of pounding feet.

"Last one there has to bait the hooks!" Emmett said loudly.

No fair I was carrying the tackle box. I put it under my arm and urged my legs more. Bella and everyone else was way ahead of me.

I was gonna lose.

Then I ran right past Bella and when I did she gave me a wink.

She was letting me win. I was a bit bothered about it but otherwise ignored it.

She was last.

While everyone settled along the edge of the pier Bella was put to the task of baiting the hooks. I thought for sure she'd complain but she didn't.

I sat down beside her and helped. "I got them, Edward," she said, sitting with her feet dangling over the edge, her tiny pink toes skimming the water.

"You now how to fish?" I asked, watching as she expertly baited a hook.

"I do," she said. "Been going with my paw and granddad since I was able to walk."

She smiled at me, her cheeks flushed when I pulled some of her hair from her eyes. It was so soft.

"Edward," she said softly, leaning in close to me. She smelled like fresh baked apple pie. "You know I let you win right?"

I smirked and winked. "Yeah, you didn't have to do that."

"I did. I had a cousin and he lost to a girl, stupid boys made fun of him all school year."

I smiled. "Doesn't mean you would've won me if it was fair."

She scowled, her little nose scrunching up as if someone stuck something smelly under it.

I laughed and she punched my arm with a tiny fist. I pretended it hurt, still laughing. That only made her madder.

She rose to her feet and handed the boys their poles. "Okay, Edward," she said. "Race you to that tree right there," she said, pointing at the one with the scarred burned area on the trunk, a hundred feet away or so. "First one there wins and makes the loser do something."

"You're on," I said as I stood up.

We both dusted ourselves off and retied our tennis shoes, having removed them earlier. Smiling I said loudly, "Ready," both of us positioning ourselves "get set," a final look at each other "go."

And we were off. I pumped my legs as fast as I could go, because I really wanted to win. Wind whipped through my hair as Bella laughed and launched herself through the tree line that surrounded the lake.

I tagged the tree first!

"Whoo! Hoo!" I said joyfully and then leaned heavily against the tree. I put my hands on my thighs, trying to catch my breath.

"You're really fast, Edward," Bella said leaning beside me. "No one ever beat me back home."

"You're not going to get mad or cry cuz I won?" I asked warily. Mary Alice always cried when she lost at anything. Rosalie on the other hand got even.

She shook her head, running her small hand through her hair.

"You have pretty hair," I blurted out like a dummy.

I groaned while Bella giggled. "Thank you, Edward."

I smiled as she stood up to dust off her dress. "You have nice eyes," she said softly still trying to take off imaginary dust.

I laughed and shook my head. "I won, so now I get my prize."

Her big brown yes widened. "Yes," she said tensely.

"Don't worry, Bella," I said calmly. "I won't make you do anything you don't like."

"Okay."

I took her hand and we started to walk back toward the pier. "Edward," she said softly. "What are you going to make me do?"

She was still nervous and I was too. "You have to let me walk you home tonight."

She pulled on my hand, tugging me to move faster. "I can do that, silly."

All of neighborhood kids had to be home for supper right before it got dark. Emmett offered to walk Rosalie home, while Jasper and Mary Alice lived next door to each other in the other direction.

"Where do you live, Bella?" I asked.

"On Houston Avenue," she said. "A block from Lincoln Elementary."

I laughed when I heard this. "Does your house have a big covered patio in the backyard?"

She looked confused and nodded.

"We're backyard neighbors."

She giggled and let me hold her hand. When we got closer to her house our steps slowed while talking about her life back home in Savannah.

"Well this is me," she said shyly.

"Will you watch us play baseball tomorrow?" I asked as I led her up the steps to her house.

"Yes," she said, toeing the planks of her covered porch. She looked up at me, and I knew there was only one more thing I needed to do.

I leaned in slowly, watching her from under my lashes. She didn't move away, her cheeks tinged pink as her pretty lips parted.

I pressed my lips on hers quickly and jumped about a foot back.

"Wow," I said stupidly. Her lips were softer than I thought and she tasted like something sweet and tangy. Her lips were warm, too.

Bella blushed redder and repeated my word.

We both said goodnight, grinning like idiots.

As I walked down the street, Bella called out my name. "Hey, Cullen, I'll race you to the field tomorrow!"

"You're on, Swan."

**Ten Years Later**

She tugged on my hand insistently, her face flushed with excitement. "Bella," I said. "Will you slow down?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Come on, Edward," she said pleadingly. "It's our wedding day!"

I knew she was excited, Las Vegas would do that to anybody his or her first time there. She tugged on my hand, the light catching on the small sparkle of a diamond that graced her tiny finger.

She was going to be my wife.

We finally made it to the elevator when the doors slid open. She bounced right in and smiled as she pressed the number for chapel floor.

She grinned and kissed me once more before we exited the elevator. She released my hand and looked that map on the wall adjacent to the elevator. "That way," she said, pointing to the right.

She laughed wickedly and took off quickly. "Race you down the aisle!"

I surged forward right at the heels of her feet. "What's the winner get this time?"

She stopped suddenly, and I caught her around her waist to keep her steady. "A lifetime together."

"You're on, Swan."

* * *

AN: This one was in my notebook, sorry, it took a while to decode my chicken stratch. I really like writing these guys as kids. Erica


	39. Fight

**AN: May 5****th****, 2010 prompt. I don't think you'll like this one much, but I wanted something different. This was written and typed up in about an hour, so sorry for all the mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and violence – unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Scenario: You're walking down the street, minding your own business, when you hear two people fighting in the distance. As you get closer, you see it's a woman fighting with who you assume is her boyfriend. He seems intimidating and you fear for her safety, but also yours if you get involved. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.**

**

* * *

**

~!oOo!~

Taking a sip from his coffee, Edward scalded his tongue, again. He sighed and shook his head, allowing the burning sensation to dissipate before risking another drink. He hummed in pleasure and desperate need to stay awake for the walk to his apartment.

He had a paper due the next day and as usual, he procrastinated, waiting until the last minute to do final edits. A breeze played with the already disarray of his hair, the night air cold and unforgiving. With a shiver, he zipped up his jacket and shifted his backpack on his shoulder to a more comfortable position.

Edward started his usual route home, hoping to see Bookstore Girl again when he passed by _Little Musings_. He smiled at the thought of how she always looked up from a bookshelf to smile at him.

At least he thought she smiled at him. Edward sighed and readjusted his glasses, grumbling as he walked. He hated that he wore glasses; someone like Bookstore Girl wouldn't give him the time of day, looking like she did.

She had all that long, brown hair, dark, luminous eyes – and those curves. _Oh God, those curves_, he thought. She was beautiful and he hoped she was smart, but he hadn't been brave enough to walk into that store and talk to her.

Edward was a coward, always had been. He was tall, the only thing he really had going for him, but he was lanky. There was muscle definition under his sweaters but it didn't compare to the man Edward had seen Bookstore Girl leave the store one night.

No, that man was huge, dark curls atop his head; thick-corded muscles easily seen under the tattoos and tight t-shirts. Edward laughed, thinking how he wished the overly tight clothes were a way for compensate for a lack of a sizeable dick.

He then remembered the size of the asshole shoes – huge. Edward looked down at his size twelve shoes and thought, well that was one place he was equal in size with Bookstore Girl's boyfriend.

Edward slowed as he approached the storefront, curious that the interior lights were off. That had never before and he suddenly felt a pang in his chest. He wouldn't see her today, that pretty smile of hers would have to be save for another time.

Crestfallen, Edward continued his way home, but upon nearing an alleyway, he hears someone shouting.

"God, dammit, Bella!" said a deep male voice. "When are you going to open your eyes? You're never going to do anything with your life doing all that shit!"

"Shit," a female voice seethed. "Reading and writing is not shit!"

"It is when it's never going to get you anywhere," the man continued to shout.

Edward slowly approached the alleyway, curiosity getting the best of him.

Then he sees her and_ him. _Bookstore Girl – Bella has never looked smaller as her boyfriend loomed over her, her back against the brick wall behind her. The look on her boyfriend's face is fierce and from where Edward was standing, he can feel the anger radiating from him.

"I love to read and write," she spat angrily, thrusting her finger in her boyfriend's chest. "Neither you nor anyone else will ever take that from me!"

The hulking man's fists clenched at his sides, his jaw tense and Edward could see the man's Adam's apple bob.

Fearing for her, Edward took a tentative step forward, yet he had no idea what _he_ could do to stop that man from hurting her. The large man had at least sixty pounds over Edward, not to mention he looked like he'd walk away from a fight. Where as Edward, would likely crumble from the first hit.

"Fuck, Bella," the asshole said, grabbing her roughly by her arms. "You need to fucking work. I need the goddamn money, not you dreaming about publishing."

Edward saw Bella's eyes narrow and her pretty, pink lips thinned. "Go, fuck yourself, Emmett!" She pushed at him, cursing under her breath. "I'm not paying off your debts again!"

"You will, no matter what," he sneered, one of his hands moving to grasp the back of her hair, pulling her head back. "Dancers make plenty of fucking bank at the club, a lot more than a mousy fucking book clerk."

Edward had had enough, clearly, this asshole thought he'd force Bella to do his bidding and no one should take that kind of shit from anyone.

Clearing his throat loudly, Edward hoped to gain their attention. Moreover, show that muscle bound freak that their fight was no longer private. Their heads snapped toward him, their eyes meeting his.

Bella's widened and for the first time, Edward could see real fear on her face, where anger was moments ago.

Emmett, as Bella had called him, grinned wickedly. "Well if it isn't your coffee-drinking-geek you'd been eyeballing for months?" Emmett's eyes turned to meet Bella's, whom was shaking her head.

"I…don't…"she stuttered.

"Come here, pretty boy," Emmett said gleefully, his eyes were wild. "You want to save her from me don't you?"

Edward breath hitched and fear coursed through his veins as he took another step toward the arguing couple. Bella shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Don't," she chocked.

"Let her go," Edward said firmly. Fear gripped his heart, but adrenaline added the conviction to his voice.

Emmett's grip on Bella tightened, causing her to whimper. With clenched fists, Edward walked forward.

"Did you think that bitch co-worker Lauren wouldn't tell me about this fucking punk?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella whispered, her eyes still on Edward.

Emmett threw his head back in laughter. "I've seen it myself, Bella. All those shy smiles when he passes by, you fucking bitch."

"That's enough!" Edward spat closing the distance between him and the large man. "Leave her the fuck alone."

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" Emmett snickered, looking Edward up and down with a look of disgust over his harsh features.

"This!" Edward threw his drink in Emmett's face and quickly pulled Bella from Emmett's loose grip. She screamed as Emmett did the same.

"Run!" Bella hissed, pushing Edward out of the alley. "Hurry!"

With their hands clasped tightly, their footfalls padded heavily on the sidewalk. Their hair whipped around them, the brisk wind bit into Edward's skin as he pulled Bella around the corner.

"Come on," she breathed, she pushed through a crowd of people in front of a movie theatre. "He's right behind us."

Turning, Edward could see Bella's boyfriend tearing through the crowd as if they were nothing but rag dolls.

Edward looked around and found a diner filled with cops and smiled.

Pulling Bella inside, he bent down to catch his breath. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Bella doing the same. Her eyes were on him, watching him as his chest rose and fell heavily.

"You saved me?" Bella whispered.

"Of course," Edward said.

She hit his arm with tiny fists, alarming him. "What the hell is wrong with you? My brother is going to kill us?"

Edward's eyes widened.

Brother?

* * *

Yeah, I know. Most of you hate the idea of Emmett being a bad guy. Sorry, but it can't always be Jacob or James. I wanted to see if I could do it.

Erica


	40. Moving Earth Pt 1

**AN: May 11, 2010 prompt. Unbeta'd, enjoy.**

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): **

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Move**

* * *

I raised my eyes to look at the questionable looking diner. Why had I come here? I'd never been at this place. Was I really in the mood to deal with a fifties' theme just to get a decent breakfast? My stomach rumbled in protest when I turned away, hoping to find a better place to grab a bite to eat.

The moment I took a step away from the door, the earth moved beneath me. My hand shot out for support on the diner window. My eyes widened, and I looked at the unsuspecting people that walked along the busy sidewalk.

Did none of them notice?

The ground continued to rumble under my feet, causing me to lose my balance. Stumbling back, I fell against the diner's door the ground suddenly stilled.

I felt dazed by the fact that there was an earthquake that seemed as if I was the only was to feel. I heard a tapping sound, and I looked around until I came face-to-face with a beautiful brunette woman sitting in the diner. She looked mildly amused with wide luminous eyes and then she motioned to the empty seat across from her.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and she smiled with a roll of her eyes. She mouthed one word, "earthquake," and I found myself entering the diner.

Her name was Bella and together we shared a quiet breakfast. Stolen glances were exchanged between us both, her eyes a deep, warm brown. Her shoulder length hair matched the color of her eyes but highlighted with shades of mahogany. Her lips were red, full framing pretty white teeth.

"Edward," she whispered as she dipped a bite of her waffle into some syrup.

"Yes, Bella," I said softly. From the moment I had entered the diner I'd know I was irrevocably changed. A powerful pull seemed to come from the beautiful woman that sat across from me. The pull soon turned to tension that seemed to crackle and sizzle in the air around us, raising all the tiny hairs on my neck and arms.

"You were raised by a mortal parent, weren't you?"

My burger fell from my hands, landing softly on my plate. My mouth froze in mid-word, paralyzed from both excitement and fear.

I'd never met someone outside of family like me.

I watched as Bella placed a small hand on the table and the salt slide across the table into her outstretched fingers.

She raised an eyebrow, waiting. I knew from what my mother told me that exposing ourselves, especially to others like us, could be dangerous.

My breathing hitched as I saw her eyes dilate, the black almost overtaking the brown. The energy around us grew until it was a gentle hum that reverberated through our bodies.

She was very powerful.

I swallowed and could see the spoon in my coffee stand straight up and start stirring the contents within.

I smiled. "Showoff."

She scoffed. "Do you understand what happened when you were outside earlier?"

I nodded. "I do. The moment we were close to one another we –"

Bella smiled coyly and shook her head. "Magnets. Once we were drawn to each other it's impossible to break the connection."

"Good metaphor."

"I thought so. Anyway, when you tried to move away, the connection caused the small time displacement."

I ran my hand through my hair – confused as fuck. My poor father was mortal and had no idea about my mother's world. After she died when I was younger, there was no one to teach me of our kinds ways.

"So when no one noticed –"

She smiled brightly. "You were moving faster than they were." She placed her hand over mine, the electric pulse that occurred from our touch shocked us both, but neither of us moved away. "I know it's confusing."

I nodded and sighed. I blushed at the thought of bringing up the next part to the whole "earth moving" thing.

"My mother told me that this," I said pointing at myself and then at her. "Only happens when you find your other half."

She nodded and smiled. "Edward," she whispered, leaning closer and giving me an excellent view down her button up top.

My mouth went dry, my tongue moistening my lips. I longed to trail open-mouthed kisses along the delicate curve of her neck.

She smirked now. "Show me something," she demanded in a sweet tone.

I chuckled and winked. Though I didn't have the control she seemed to have I was still able to do menial things.

I smiled as I looked as an errand strand of dark hair, seemingly of its own accord, tucked itself behind Bella's ear.

She smiled and then I felt a gentle tug of my ear. My breathing hitched as I felt the energy that surrounded us change from the magical to lustful.

God I wanted her.

I smirked when her eyes smoldered – she felt it too.

My eyes left hers and ran down the length of the pale skin of her neck, and lingered on my next task.

I raised my hand and with concentration, I then flicked my finger and the top two buttons of Bella's blue top popped open.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Edward," she said lowly. "We're going to have so much fun together."

Taking her hand in mine, I raised it to my lips and kissed her fingertips softly. "Come home with me."

She licked her bottom lips, causing me to groan audibly. Then I felt something.

The top of button of my jeans snapped open. My eyes met her vibrant eyes, and I could see the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile.

"Check please."


	41. Moving Earth Pt 2

**AN: May 14 prompt. This is part two of Moving Earth. With magic there is uncertainty.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative **

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and sexual situations, Part two of Moving Earth**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Gulp**

* * *

With Bella's hand in mine, we left the diner within a few minutes. One touch and I was precariously close to throwing her over my shoulder.

I tugged none too gently, to pull her closer, tucking her against my side. She was soft, warm and hell, everywhere bare skin met bare skin—tingled. We'd be lucky to make it to somewhere private before I gave in the urge to remove each piece of clothing from Bella's delectable body.

Her laughter spilled from her soft lips, leaving me breathless. I had no idea what this would feel like, to find_ the one_. My father said that despite the fact that he was mortal, it was for him and my mother, just as moving.

I didn't believe at the time, but now I had no doubt.

I wasn't compelled to run from her, even though I knew now that all this meant that we'd always be together. Nothing would tear us apart besides very powerful magic.

I knew very little of my mother's home world. Just that one hundred years ago, she and her people fled her world. A world that was ravaged by war, through a porthole into another world, another time—Earth.

She wasn't the first to marry a mortal, but the only one that successfully succeeded in having a child. None of the others had been able to do so. Her people were very much like the humans here, only that humans no longer were able to wield magic and her people were immortal.

Upon arrival, they found an overflowing fountain of magic, left unused for thousands of years. They were able to tap into it easily.

Doubt started to creep into my mind as I remembered the sadness my father had after my mother died. Why should magic be the one to choose our mate for us?

"You're doing a lot of thinking and that could mean disaster," Bella said softly, leading me somewhere unknown.

"Sorry," I responded. "Thinking about what my mother said to me."

"And?" she urged.

"We're it for each other?" I stated though it came out a question.

Bella's face fell and she removed her hand in mine. The pain was minimal, but it was still there. When she took a step back, it became harder to breath.

I gulped, taking a step closer. I hurt her by questioning what she probably believed her entire life.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I took her hand in both of mine. "This is new to me. My mother died before she could tell me more about finding my lifemate."

"I understand that, but if you want out just say so." Her words were harsh but the tremble of her bottom lip told me she was more hurt that angry. "I can perform the magic myself."

She pulled her hand away and continued down a path that I had no idea of the destination. With each step she took away from me, the pain in my chest increased. Would it only get worse?

"It will get better once I perform the spell," she whispered, even though I shouldn't have been able to hear her. "We're connected. Listen with your mind and you'll be able to hear my thoughts."

"If you can hear mine then you know that I don't mean to hurt you."

She shook her head, turning a corner onto McKinley Ave. "Yes that may be. However, I also hear the doubt and the bitter resentment against my people."

I sighed. She was right I did feel bitter. My father and I had no idea what happened to my mother or how she died. In addition, because of her connection with my father, he'd never be the same again. Never love another as he loved her. I couldn't let that happen to me. It would be too painful as it was for my father.

"You have good reasons," she said softly. She stopped in front of a townhouse, closing her eyes, lifting her head to the sun. Tears slipped from her eyes and each one hurt me painfully.

I lifted a hand to touch her but she quickly step away. "Don't," she gasped. "If you keep touching me it will make it harder."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." She took the steps slowly, a a hand clenching keys tightly in a fist, the other at her side. Like me, it was taking every bit of strength to keep from touching one another.

I wanted her.

_Couldn't I have her without the magic?_

"No," she said harshly. "It would solidify the bond. Besides I don't fuck just anybody."

I sighed and took a deep breath. "I didn't mean … sorry."

She turned and leveled me a glare. "Stop saying that. You can't help how you feel. I understand, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it." She threw the front door suddenly, and I could see the latch mangled. She hadn't even put a hand on it.

She stormed through the foyer, frames rattled on the walls, and furniture gravitated toward her as she descended down into a basement. I followed and tried to think.

This was happening too quickly. If I had time to think about this, maybe—

"You can leave and come back when you're ready, but please don't prolong my suffering needlessly." She stood at the foot of the stairs, watching me.

"I'll be back in a few days," I said, averting my gaze. If I continued to look into those warm eyes of hers, I'd never leave.

She nodded and walked out of sight without another word. Just like that? No goodbye? Anger coursed through me that she could walk away so easily.

"Aren't you?" she said from further in the room.

"Stop reading my mind," I said firmly. "I don't have the hang of it, and I don't want you to anyway."

"Fine," she spat and threw something at me. I caught it easily, a worn leather cuff. "Wear that. It will help with the pain."

"Pain?"

"Walking away from a lifemate hurts, Edward. I'll do what I can to lessen the burden."

"I didn't ask for his, Bella."

"Neither did I," she said faintly.

"What happens after the connection is broken? Will we be able—"

"I don't know. From what I've understood from the Elders is that there is only one."

I closed my eyes and took the small cuff. "Three days."

"No matter what you decide you'll have to come back."

"Why?"

"The magic on that leather will only work for a few days. And it's against very powerful magic."

I nodded as if I understood—I didn't.

I walked toward the front door when every fiber in my body tried to get me to go back to Bella.

_No_, I told myself.

I heard a sob from the basement.

My body trembled, and I quickly put on the cuff. The shakes lessened, but the tiny pinpricks of pain continued. I laid a hand on the front door and everything not nailed down started to move violently.

"I'm sorry," I whispered one more time. Another sob came from Bella as her response.

Fuck. I had to leave her. This was all too much, too soon.

A phone rang from downstairs as I exited.

On the second ring, she answered. Without even really concentrating I could hear her thoughts.

"Dad," she gasped. "Tell me—how to—take the pain away."

"What happened?"

I could hear every word, as I was the one speaking them. Even with every step away from her, the connection was there.

"I found him, dad, but he doesn't want me." I could feel tears prickling at the corner of my eyes, as if I was experiencing her sorrow.

"Oh, baby," he said softly. "You can't take the pain for the both of you. It will kill you."

"Three days, he said needed time to think. He'll be back in three days."

"Baby," he said firmly. "You can't take all that pain. You won't survive it. Tell me where to find him. He should at least stay close enough until he can make the decision."

"I won't force him," she said softly.

"I will damn it!" her father roared. "You know I can't help you with this. No one can go against that kind of magic. At least let me get a hold of that little fucker and make him see reason."

"You can't. I gave him grandpa's cuff."

"Hell, Bella," he spat. "If you die, with that cuff I won't be able to find him and beat the shit of him."

"Exactly."

She was protecting me.

Why?

I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking of other things. Anything to sever the connection to her thoughts.

By the time I reached my apartment ten minutes had passed, we lived very close to one another.

Was that fate?

Or magic?

My connection to her mind lessened, and I was no longer able to hear her.

Was it that painful to be away from me? How could she die from it? None of this made sense. Yet there was a part of me that believed everything that she had said, and what I overheard.

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to make sense of everything.

My fingers ran over the cuff, there was a strange intricate knot in the center of it. I removed the cuff, held it in my hands and felt no difference. Since I left Bella's apartment I felt emptiness in my chest, my body tingled and the trembling hadn't ceased completely, but there wasn't pain.

I wanted to know what she was going through. I threw the cuff across the room, landing near the kitchen table.

In seconds, I felt pain so tremendous it sent me to my knees. My stomach rolled, my chest ached as if my heart was going to explode, and I felt as if I was ripping apart at the seams. All my belonging started to jump off the walls and from all surfaces. Tables and chairs tipped to their sides. Cabinet doors rattled on their hinges, and drawers slammed open and closed.

This—this is what she's feeling because we're not together?

How are we supposed to survive if I choose to stay with her?

"Edward!" her voice screamed in my head. "Put the cuff back on, please!"

I shook my head. "Your pain, my pain is our pain."

"Damn it!" she said. Spots filled my vision as bile rose in my throat. "You're part mortal, Edward. You have to put it on."

I shook my head, because somehow I knew she could see me.

"Is this—" I croaked, coughing suddenly. "—what you felt since I left you?"

"Yes," she sobbed. "Please. I don't like seeing you like this."

"You can see me?"

"Yes, every time I close my eyes. Please, Edward!"

I shook my head again, and tried to get to my knees. "I'm sorry. I'm just so confused, Bella."

"I know, baby," she whispered, and I swore she sounded closer.

"I'm sorry," I rasped. My eyes closing of their own volition, I was able to see her face. She was still crying—for me—because of me. "I'm so sorry. I need you."

"I'm coming."


	42. Moving Earth Pt 3

**AN: May 22 Prompt. Part Three of Moving Earth**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: magical**

* * *

The air that surrounded me crackled with energy, bending and expanding. The pain that radiated through body was excruciating and felt as if it was growing. I felt the sizzle of the magic I felt when I first met Bella and it eased some of my worries. That was until I heard an agonized cry that knifed through me. I knew who it came from, cranking my pain up another four notches.

Moments later Bella appeared suddenly several feet from me. She fell to the floor, her breath leaving her body in heavy agonizing pants, landing on her back.

I tried to lift my head to get a better look at her.

"What the hell—is going on?" she gasped, her tiny hand reaching for mine, but she was too far away. "I've never heard of a lifemate connection causing this pain."

I shook my head, because if she had no clue neither did I. "Bella," I gasped, my own hand inching toward hers.

A heart-wrenching scream left her mouth as her body started to tremble. Her back arched and another guttural sound emanated from her. "Hurry!"

I roared ferociously and with an unknown burst of energy and adrenaline, my fingers clamped around her wrist. She screamed again, her body twisting as if her body was being torn apart from the inside, yet my pain had eased.

I was suddenly angry. She was taking my pain—her own doubled. Confusion and anger turned to unquenchable lust and adoration as I pulled her beneath me. I took her face in my hands, straddling her waist. "Bella!" My voice was hoarse and felt as if thousands of shards of glass moved through it as I swallowed.

Her eyes fluttered opened but were completely wrong. They held none of the fire and wonder behind them that I'd seen before. They were unfocused and her pupils were tiny pinpricks in the sea of molten chocolate.

"Bella!" I tried to bring her back to me, to the here and now, but to no avail. Minutes passed as she held our pain inside her—lost to it. I roared and held her close, the life started to leave her body, lifeless and limp in my arms. "Bella."

Blood pooled at the corner of her blank eyes, and I felt the breath leave my body. "No! Please, baby, tell me what to do!" I groaned and pressed my forehead against hers, flashes of our time together mere hours ago came to my mind.

"_No," she said harshly. "It would solidify the bond. Besides I don't fuck just anybody."_

"Edward," her voice so soft I was unable to tell if it was real. "Kiss."

A tremor ran through me when her hand tentatively touched my shoulder. "Edward." She was still alive, and I had to do what I could to save her. I wouldn't let her die because I was some stubborn asshole.

Quickly I brought her mouth to mine, cradling her lovely face in my hands. I whispered my sorrow and my anger against her mouth, there was plump softness and the taste of wild cherries. A jolt of her body had her chest arching ever closer to mine. I groaned and took more, needing to discover the taste of her tongue. I felt her respond again, this time a bite of her nails around my bicep. A deep rumble of need and satisfaction resonated through me as her mouth moved against mine. Her shudders that had racked her body since her arrival had diminished to a light tremor—ones that I was the cause for—not of pain.

I felt her chest expand greatly, looking for air to feed it. I released her lips, her tongue running across my mouth for a moment. It was enough to ignite the need in us both to another level. Clothes magically were swept away and physically torn, both satisfying in their own ways. I wiped the short bloody tear tracks with my t-shirt, tossing it behind me.

Bella's eyes widened, her hands extended to touch me. "May I?" her question was breathless, but wary.

I took her one of her small, warm hands and placed on my chest. "Please." My arms, both braced on either side of her head, shook as she touched with awe and reverence. "Bella," I gasped. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, my tattoo on my left pectoral drawing in her eyes.

"Why this?" she whispered still intrigued by my marked skin.

"Something my mother said before she died."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Will you tell me?"

"Follow the swan. There was more but I don't remember it at the moment."

Bella giggled, scraping her nails gently over my abdomen. "That's so strange. Did she just watch The Matrix just before she told you that?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Bella you're almost completely naked beneath me," I said, kissing the corner of her decadent mouth. "And you're talking about my mother. There's obviously something I'm not doing right."

She giggled again! Her little hands held my face close to hers. "Before we go any farther I think we should at least know a little about each other."

I smiled and kissed her slowly, pulling away when she became breathless. "Edward Masen, how's that?"

She grinned, her eyes now glowing with the fire and warmth I had first witnessed in the diner. "Bella—Swan."

I shook my head, unable to keep the smile from my face. Of course that was her last name. "Now that introductions have been made—" I laid a trail of kisses and nips along her jawline and neck. Her body arched, her silk covered breasts meeting the broad expanse of my chest. I groaned and pressed my body against hers fully.

"This is going to be pretty," she gasped as I took a nipple between my lips. "Earth shattering."

I grinned against her soft skin. "You bet your ass it will be."

She laughed but it quickly turned to another moan, my tongue laving at the tender tip beneath the silk and lace.

"Are you sure, Edward," she whispered. "If we do this, the bond will be permanent."

I pulled up to find her eyes again. "I don't understand what's happening, but I know you're what I want. I can't bear leaving you again."

She smiled, her fingers weaving through my hair. "Once this happens the power of it may overwhelm us. Our powers will be increase ten-fold and our destiny will be shown to us."

I nodded and pressed my lips against hers. Our mouths and hands roamed over one another's bodies, our breaths coming in pants. We rolled across the floor as the rest of our clothing left us in urgent tugs of magic and hands.

Her skin was like satin and her curves contoured against my hardened flesh and body. I groaned as her body moved over me, under me and beside me. We continued moving, touching and biting as we discovered what the other loved most. I wasn't sure how much time had passed it seemed irrelevant.

Her body arched and trembled as I took her, fitting perfectly inside her. She was so warm and tight. I grunted and groaned as her hands pulled my mouth down to hers. The rush of emotion overpowered, for a moment, the lust. I saw everything and knew everything I needed to know of my beloved.

She was mine and I was hers.

Bella screamed my name as the electrical power of my apartment fluctuated, sparks shooting from all the nearby outlets. I felt her tightened around me, but I was brutal and beat back my own release. I needed more, wanted more.

I roared and rolled over to pull her over me. Bella arched upward, taking me back inside her. My hands gripped her breasts and ran the length of her torso before finding their place on her hips. I moved inside her as she moved above me.

Her breathing laborious and coming in luxuriating waves as her delicate scent washed over me. Our mingled scents lingered in the air, only adding to the pleasure her body brought me. One of my hands ran the length up her back and cradled her neck.

"Mine," I whispered hoarsely. "You're mine."

She nodded and thrust her enticing tongue inside my mouth. Inside of my mind, I was aware that I could hear everything in her thoughts.

"You love me," I gasped. "How can you?"

"I—"she gasped. "I see the love you have for your ailing father, your generosity in the foundation you created in your mother's name, your kindness in how you care for your aging neighbor, your compassion in your music, your intelligence in your written words. I love you because I know you."

I shook my head and couldn't understand how she knew all that.

"Listen," she whispered, her movements slowed, but still enticed.

I closed my eyes, taking her mouth again, not only to satisfy my need, but also to help with my connection to her. Flashes of memories passed through my mind, only things she knew I wanted to know.

Warmth filled my body, different from the fire her presence and body brought forth. This was warmth of my heart, my mind and my soul.

Awe had me pulling away. "I love you," I said as I took a hold of her hips to slow her movements further. "I do, I feel it here." My hand fisted over my chest. Her eyes glistened, this time instead of tears the color of blood they were iridescent and caught the lingering light that surrounded us.

A rush of words in a beautiful language fell from her lips, her eyes closing briefly. Her fingertip moved over my lips, the words suddenly leaving my mouth. I didn't understand them, but I knew they were older than our time.

Her body moved over mine, and suddenly the onslaught of lust needed to be sated. I pulled her mouth back to mine, rolling again over her small body. I thrust inside her, hard and perfectly. Her hands clasped my straining arms and held on as I moved inside her.

The light overhead exploded as I groaned the tightening in my gut almost at its end. "Now, Edward," Bella gasped, her eyes wide and filled with emotion.

"Bella!" I uttered her name several more times, each one punctuated with another thrust of my hips. Finally unable to hold back, my body stilled deep inside her and I let go.

More appliances exploded and glassed shattered.

Bella cried out, my name a chant on her lips, her body quivering around me. Unable to hold myself up, I collapsed on top of her.

"We're gonna kill ourselves," I said with a smug grin. I heard and felt Bella laugh.

Then the plastered ceiling fell on us. Bella shook her head, covered in white dust. "Good thing we can wield magic."

I shook my head, dust flying everywhere. "Are you alright?"

Bella lifted a piece of dry wall from her shoulder and tossed it aside. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm really glad you live on the top floor." I looked above us at a big gaping hole that opened up to the darkened sky. Had hours really passed?

"Well, there goes my deposit.

* * *

**AN: Sigh...that took some doing to get those two crazy kids together. This is really helping. :D**


	43. Hostile

**AN: May 15****th**** prompt. I don't know police terms, so please don't shoot me for that. This is unbeta'd and I'm sure it will be terrible since I wrote it in 90 minutes, but I had fun writing it.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and violence**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Hostile**

* * *

"Hey, baby," I said after picking up my direct line at the station.

"Hi back," Bella said softly, as if she was trying to make sure the call was private. She was likely with a client or another lawyer.

"Are you leaving the office?" I asked while I booted up my computer.

"I'm on the way to the bank," she said more loudly. She must've walked into her swanky corner office at my father's firm.

"I'm about to, but I have to head to the bank. Remind me why your dad decided to lend us seventy thousand dollars in _cash_?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance – typical Carlisle. "Because my father likes to show off, and I'm sure the whole town knows. Plus this, me asking for help, was a first from me."

The silence on the other side of the line only lasted a few moments. I knew Bella was trying to diffuse the volatile relationship my father and I had since I told him I wasn't going to be a lawyer.

"Don't be so hard on your dad, Edward."

"I'm trying, baby," I said as James, my partner, handed me a file.

"That's all I ask," Bella said. "Now since I have to run to the bank, can you stop and pick up some Chinese?" The soft timber of her voice told me she was feeling playful, and I couldn't say no to that voice.

"Sounds good," I flipped open the file James handed me. "Should I pick up something up for dessert?"

Then I heard the happiest sound in my world – her laughter.

"No need, handsome. I picked up something during my lunch with Rosalie. Something tiny and blue," she purred.

I groaned which caught James' attention from the desk across from me. I glared at him as he smirked. Asshole knew the power Bella had over me.

I shifted in my seat and took a deep breath so I didn't sound like a pervert mouth breather on the phone.

"Can't wait to see you, baby," I said. I stopped for a moment when I noticed something in the file I was going over. All the cases had one thing in common – cash. And lots of it were taken from each robbery.

I placed my phone between my ear and shoulder and pointed this out to James. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Hold on, Bella." I put her on hold, placing the receiver down.

"That can't be coincidental," James said as he flipped through the file for a series of home invasions in the immediate area.

"No it can't," I said. "Check which banks they do business with."

James nodded as I picked up my phone. "Hey, baby. I'm going to be a little late."

Bella laughed on the other line. "Of course you are," she said. "That's fine your dad just walked into my office. Don't forget the food though."

"I won't. Love you."

"Love you, too."

~*o*~

It was already dark outside when I left the station almost two hours later. The Chicago breeze that made my hair even wilder, made me pull my jacket closed. It seemed we had made a break in the case and it wouldn't be long before we brought the perps involved.

I stopped at the nearby Hong Kong Chop Suey to pick up my order before heading home. Bella hadn't picked up when I called a few minutes ago, and I was hoping that meant that dessert would be the first course when I got home.

I shivered at the thought. I told myself that using the siren to get home faster so I could fuck my wife senseless would be wrong, and a gross misuse of my position.

Static came of over the scanner, alerting me of an incoming call.

"Officer Masen," the dispatcher said. "We got a call coming in through emergency dispatch. It's a possible robbery in progress, with an unknown number of hostiles and one hostage."

"Send all available units to the location," I said cautiously. "Go in cold. What's the location?"

"Yes, sir," she said but she seemed hesitant. "Sir, Edward, it's at your house."

My heart stopped, my fingers wrapped around my steering wheel. My knuckles white tension.

"Is she still on the line?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tanya," I said. "Patch me through."

"Sir?"

"Now."

"Yes, sir."

I heard more static and several clicks as Tanya our dispatcher, gave out my instructions and transferred the call.

"Stay down!" a deep voice roared. I picked up my cell and called James.

A soft whimper had me lose what little control I had. I took the next turn at almost full speed sending billows of black smoke from my protesting brakes.

"Edward," James said answering after the first ring. "I'm four minutes away."

"My ETA is three minutes," I said flatly.

"Don't fucking do something stupid," he said firmly. I could hear the roar of his engine and the sound of his horn.

"They got my wife!"

"I know, damn it, I know. But if you go in there hot and heavy you'll risk her."

I pounded my fist on the dash, a crack forming in the under my fingertips.

From the emergency phone call that was patched through, I could hear the sound of things being moved around. "Tell me where you keep your valuables."

"I – I have a jewelry – ahhh!" I heard my sweet wife say in between gasps.

"Don't fuck with me, bitch," a deep voice said harshly. "You know what I'm talking about. We want money."

"I'll tell you if you tell your _dogs_ to stop pointing their guns at me," Bella spat.

She screamed and whimpered for a few moments, my foot heavy on the gas pedal.

"You're not the one calling the shots, Bella," the voice said.

What the hell? No one called her Bella besides friends and family.

"What did you call me?"she asked. "Ow!"

"Get away, she's not willing to show _you._ Maybe she'll show me," another voice said, much deeper than the first.

"Back off," the first voice said. "We aren't hurting this one."

"I don't have any cash in the house," Bella whispered. She screamed again and there were several muffled voices.

"Don't lie," the second voice said. "We know your boss gave you that pretty boy husband of yours a nice gift."

"How?" Bella said but she screamed again. "Please don't hurt me!"

Hold on baby.

There was laughter from a few different sources. They had no idea that their entire conversation was being overheard and recorded.

"Please," Bella whimpered. "I'll open the safe."

I turned off my siren and sped down Baker Street. _Almost there, baby._

"She's looking at us weird," another voice said, different from the other two.

"What the hell do you expect?" the first voice said. "Asshole here beat the shit out of her coming in."

"No," the third voice said. "She's looking like she knows us."

Oh fuck.

"Sit," the second voice said. "Open it."

"Fine," Bella whispered. For several moments, there was nothing but murmurs and muffled voices. "There's your money, all fifty-three thousand."

"What the fuck she talking about? She said it was going to be at least seventy," the second voice said. Bella screamed again and begged for them to let her go. "Where the hell is the rest?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she gasped. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was easily being picked up over the radio. Oh God. Please.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," the first voice said.

"No!" Bella screamed. "Please I'm pregnant. Please don't."

God, no.

My heart hammered in my chest as I closed in on my street. I could see James turning into my neighborhood from the east. There was a large dark van parked in my driveway as I pulled up just down the street from my house. I was already across the manicured front lawn when James came up. He thrashed against his belt, another three black and whites pulling in as well. I held up a hand and motioned for them to get the hell back.

I had only heard three voices, which likely meant that the hostiles had sentinels watching the perimeter. James soft footfalls told me all I needed to know, we're going in if we had to.

I crept under the widow that led to the small office where the safe was hidden behind a faux radiator box. I peered inside and my heart broke at the scene.

Bella was on the floor, on her knees – execution style. A perp, six-foot-six, at least two hundred thirty pounds was dressed in dark clothing. He had her head pulled back, Bella's long hair wrapped around his fist. There were bruises already forming over her pale skin over each eye, along her jaw. Ligature marks blossomed around her neck and wrists where she was bound by wire, as her nose and lip bled.

James held me back when I desperately wanted to go inside and kill each one of them. I took a deep breath and looked again, there were two other hostiles in the room along with the first one. They all appeared to be having an argument of some kind.

I gave James and a few other officers of a signal that I had three and the hostage in my sight. Officer Riley signaled that he had one on the back porch, while Detective Felix said he had one on the side deck near the front of the house.

I gave the signal and they moved in on the two hostiles that were alone. After a few moments, a message that two were down was passed along as we decided to maintain radio silence. I kept my eyes on Bella and listened to the conversation.

From what I could discern, two were against killing Bella while the one that appeared to be in charge was for it.

With one possible perp willing to kill her, I had to act fast. I gave the signal which I hoped wouldn't end Bella's life.

The sound of sirens pierced the night air alerting everyone inside. Two of the perps bolted immediately as I kicked the front door down with James on my heels. Officers went in pursuit after the two fleeing suspects. I went in high, and James went in low as we walked further into my house.

"Clear," I said when I saw no one in the den.

"Clear," another officer said from the kitchen. Shots were heard in the backyard and a few officers went to assist.

"Which door, Masen?" James said.

"Second door on the right." He nodded taking the last few steps toward the door.

"On three," he mouthed. "One…two…three." He kicked the door down as a bullet blazed past me, hitting the wall behind me. James was on the floor, his gun raised and smoking. Mine the same, their target stood stock-still in the middle of the room.

Bella screamed as blood blossomed on her shoulder. The perp dropped on the floor, pulling her with him.

James scrambled to check on the perp while I took a sobbing Bella in my arms.

"Shh," I said. "I got you."

"It's Jacob," she gasped, clutching at my shirt. "They all knew me. Sam, Embry, Quil."

I tensed as I processed the information. "We've got two in custody, and in pursuit of the others." Bella sobbed uncontrollably in my arms. "Baby," I whispered. "You need to tell me if you're hurt anywhere else."

She shook her head, and clutched to me tighter. "Don't let me go."

"Never," I said, kissing her temple as I rocked her while she sat on my lap. "Where's your phone?"

"I knew something was wrong the moment I saw them get out of the van. I dialed nine-one-one and stuck it in my bra."

"If they would've found it," I said. They would've killed her on the spot. "I love you."

"Love you."

"Is it true?" I asked. "What you said about being –"

"Yes."

Unable to hold back any longer I sobbed against her temple and my hold on her tightened further. Everything was going to be all right now. My Bella was safe now.

"Edward," she whispered. "One of them called someone."

I figured there had to be other players in this group. "Did you overhear what he said?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"What was it?"

"He said that they got in and that they got what they came for. That's when the sixth guy left."

"Wait. Weren't they upset about the money?"

"Edward, Jacob made the call before they made me open the safe."

They were here for something else besides the money. That made no sense.

"How did you know it was them?"

Bella shook her head. "I can't forget his voice, their voices. I grew up with them on the res. It may have been years since I heard from them but I knew."

I simply nodded and waited until the ambulance came to look at Bella. After convincing her to go to the hospital, I went to find out everything that happened while I was with Bella.

The two perps we caught early on, were Embry and Quil, old _friends_ from back home in Washington. One minor unidentified perp seemed to have disappeared after officers chased him into the backyard of a home down the street. Another indentified as Sam, was wounded, his blood found in an alleyway nearby. He was on the way to County General.

Jacob Black, Bella's ex, the man that wanted my wife dead – was dead. Killed by two bullet wounds – one to the chest and to the head.

I had fucking great aim, and I never miss a shot.

**

* * *

**

AN: Yup, I killed off Jacob. *laughs wickedly*


	44. Round n' Round

****

AN: May 13—prompt. I really enjoy writing about a young Edward and Bella.

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T - unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Spin**

* * *

If there was one thing that I enjoyed the most it would be the merry-go-round in Rosewood Park. I liked lying near the middle and look up at the clouds as I spun round and round. It's been my favorite past time since I was old enough to walk.

I enjoyed the feeling of flying and the peace it gave me as a kid. I knew not all merry-go-rounds were the same; some were slower than others were, and some made annoying squeaky noises. The one at Rosewood Park meant the most to me because it gave me my first memory of Bella.

I met her when we were both six years old. I remembered that first day as if it was yesterday.

I had had a bad day at home; Senior was acting like an asshole with my mom and me. I went to the only place that gave me peace of mind. When I arrived to the park, I was out of breath and patience.

On _my_ merry-go-round was a girl. Her hair flew behind her all pretty, but I was mad. If she was on it, I couldn't be. I had stomped my way over to her and pulled on her hair.

She had screamed bloody murder and started to cry. I tried everything to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. Eventually, I started to turn the merry-go-around really fast and finally she stopped being upset.

I smiled when she giggled with happiness, her face lifted up to the sun.

We'd been friends since then. We were kindred spirits from the very beginning. We both had similar situations at home, and we were each other's shoulder to cry on.

However, I didn't cry.

Okay, maybe a few times.

Now twenty years later, when I looked at the sand box that now took the place of our beloved merry-go-round, I felt a loss. Bella squeezed by hand beside me as she wiped at her eyes.

"Come," she whispered.

I allowed her to lead us away, but I couldn't help but sigh at all the new playground equipment.

I knew things would've changed once we decided to come back to our hometown, but I had never expected it to be so many things.

Newton Outfitter's was now Stanley's Boutique—Jessica won that in the divorce from Mike Newton.

The old library building where Bella and I spent hours secretly making out while it rained was now a Mexican restaurant.

Rick's Diner where Bella's father ate every Thursday night was now Ben's Burgers.

So many things had changed, and I wondered why we'd come back at all.

Bella and I stood in front of her old house filled with both bitter and good memories. There were those of her terrible and irresponsible mother, Renee, and those when I had snuck in after dark. I had made love to her on many occasions in that house, but I had also held her close as she cried.

Charlie Swan hadn't known what Renee had done to my Bella, and for years, it seemed like he overlooked it. Once Bella finally stood up to her mother after trying to make a pass at me while we studied for our Chemistry test, Charlie knew the truth.

Charlie had left the house to Bella after his death last month. I squeezed Bella's hand in comfort and reassurance.

"You can do this, baby," I murmured.

"With you by my side, I can."

I smiled and kissed her soft lips.

We walked throughout the house, taking note all the updates and cosmetic changes we'd have to make before moving in. With a grace that only belonged to my beautiful wife, she led me to the large backyard of our new home.

I gasped while Bella giggled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Do you like it?"

"How—did you do this?"

"Former police chief's daughter has some pull," she whispered.

"You had it painted," I said softly, running my hand over the metal surface of the merry-go-round.

"Yes, it non-toxic paint," she said. "It thought it would be sweet for our baby to play on what we used to play on."

"Our baby—" I said, and then I quickly turned back to Bella. "Our baby?"

She nodded and smiled, as tears started to fill her eyes.

I laughed, grabbed her and spun her around. We were spinning together as we did so long ago.

* * *

More coming.


	45. To Love and Protect

**AN: May 20 prompt, sorry so late.**

* * *

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): **

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language—unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: You're absolutely exhausted. You've been working long hours for weeks, balancing your career, you family, and what little of a social life you have time for. You want to head home and have dinner with your family, but then you receive an upsetting phone call that changes everything. Who is on the other end of the line and what do they say to you? Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.**

* * *

Edward should have told his mother "no" when she invited him to dinner for the third time this week, but of course he hadn't. He also knew his mother had the best intentions with babying him the way she did.

He had spent most of his time for the last year doing everything in his power to remain busy. The tedious hours at the office never allowed his mind to wander to places that would crush him further.

It was for the best, he reminded himself. Yes, it was for the best, but he didn't like it one fucking bit.

Driving to his parents' house always led to thoughts of _her._ It was unavoidable since it was a dull stretch of road. Whenever Edward had a moment of peace, she clouded his vision.

He remembered her long brown hair whipping in the wind as she tossed her head back in search of the sun. Her rich laughter always ignited warmth inside him.

He loved her, and because of that had to let her go. It had been a little over a year since he had, and yet he craved her more than ever.

Edward was brought of his thoughts when his phone chirped from a text message. He checked and it was message from his darling sister, Alice.

_**Make a stop for a bottle of sparkling cider, important news to tell you.**_

Edward smiled at the message and instantly knew what the news had to be, her and her husband Jasper were finally pregnant. For everyone in his family things were perfect.

His parents had retired from their jobs, but held important positions within the community to keep them busy.

Alice's clothing boutique was taking off, while her husband's motorcycle shop was thriving.

Everything was perfect for them, and Edward was happy for his family. He just wished happiness would rain on him. He wanted what they had, and he wanted her.

He was brought out of grim memories that flashed in his eyes by the feel of the vibrating telephone in his hands. Thinking it was Alice he answered it brightly.

"So when am I going to be an uncle?"

"Edward," a voice from his past whispered. One word and the urgency behind it made his blood run cold.

He swallowed compulsively and pulled to the side of the road quickly. She wouldn't call, Edward told her to call only if she was in danger again.

"Bella?" A sob echoed through his mind as she gasped his name again. "Baby, you're not supposed to call unless something's wrong. He'll find you now."

"He already has," she cried. "I had no choice."

"Damn it, Bella," I snapped. "Where are you? We'll set up another identity again, this time in Idaho."

"It won't matter," she sobbed. "He'll find me again. We can't keep running."

_We? _A white-knuckled hand gripped the steering wheel. _Had she found somebody?_ he thought bitterly. All the while, he suffered without her. The ache in his chest increased ten-fold at the idea of her with another man. It was bad enough when he was forced to watch her lunatic ex-boyfriend beat her inches from death, held back by Aro's minions.

Aro's connection with the mob was what forced them to put her into hiding. Edward was no longer with Bella, because she never asked him to come with her.

He'd left his entire life behind for her, but she hadn't wanted him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never wanted to bring you into this and now—Edward—I should've never pushed you away. I thought it was for the best."

"What are you saying, Bella?" Edward asked angrily. "That I could've avoided all this misery for the past year if I made you see reason?"

"You had everything still ahead of you, love," she said. "I left without you, because I didn't want you to resent me later."

"Fucking bullshit," he spat, slamming his fist onto his dashboard. "I'd given all that shit up for you. You said you didn't want me."

Another cry filtered through the phone, but not from his Bella.

"Who is that?"he asked as fear gripped his heart again. "Are you safe right now?"

"Meet me at the Motel 8 of Highway 80. Room twenty-three," she said.

"You're here," he said.

"Yes, I'm hoping I left a trail behind me long enough that it'd take him time to get back here."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Who—"

"I'll tell you everything when you get here."

She hung up, leaving Edward more confused than ever.

~oOo~

He arrived at the hotel eight minutes later, but he remained in his car to gather his thoughts for a few more. Conflicting feelings had left him raw and nervous. He knew his first priority was to assure that Bella was all right. If Aro had found her again, there was little chance she left unscathed. Once that assessment was made, he'd get the answers he needed.

Taking a deep breath, he left the sanctuary of his car and knocked on Bella's door. He liked the fact that she had chosen a hotel that had no large front windows, because it provided a more secure location.

"Password," a soft voice said from the other side of the door.

Edward couldn't help but smile that she was still using all strategizes he taught her.

"Buttercup and the Prince," he said. He heard the click of metal and the rattling of the chain, another tactic. The door opened just an inch, the chain preventing the door from opening further. Edward could see her dark hair for a split second before it closed again. This time the rattling of the chain meant that it was being removed.

A few moments later the door swung open and all the air from Edward's lungs exhaled sharply.

There before him stood his Bella, a bruise on her right jaw, a cut along her eyebrow, and yet she looked so beautiful to him. Her hair was longer than before, but in a different cut that made the curls more pronounced. She'd lost weight since he'd last laid eyes on her. Her face was pale, but the telltale blush he always loved rushed over her skin, tingeing it pink.

"Bella," he gasped. His eyes left hers and rested on the tiny hand on her neck. He looked for the hand's owner and found himself starting at starling green eyes. The child's complexion matched his own, and red-tipped blond hair curls graced his head. He didn't appear to be older than a few months, dressed in a tiny blue sailor suit.

_Mine_, he thought instantly.

"Edward," Bella whispered, stepping further into the room. Edward followed her inside, quickly locking the door behind him. With measured steps he closed the distance between him and Bella. He raised a tentative hand and laid it on her cheek, gentle so not to hurt her bruised area.

"You're still so beautiful," he whispered. He leaned in closer and pressed her lips on hers. His free arm wrapped around Bella and their son.

He felt her tears as his lips lingered leisurely over hers. He stepped back and waited for her to say something.

"I was always going to come back to you, Edward," she said softly.

"You couldn't because you wanted to protect our son," he said knowingly.

"And you," she whispered.

"I loved you," he said somewhat bitterly, but it deflated immediately.

"Loved?" she repeated and averted her gaze from his. "I understand, but I still need—"

"No, that's not what I meant," he said. "I loved you enough to leave everything for you. I still do, but I'm pissed as hell at you."

"You do?" she asked for clarification.

"Do you?"

"Edward," she said almost angry and rolled her eyes. "I'll always love you."

"Thank fuck," he hissed, pulling her mouth closer. "Don't you ever do that shit to me again." His kisses trailed along her black and purple jaw. "You'll never lie to me again."

"Okay," Bella gasped.

A tiny hand rested on Edward's check, and the unexpected warmth the touch created lessened the ache in his chest. Edward understood then, he'd give up everything for them—his family.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know I can make this into a full story, but it won't happen anytime soon. Sorry. Coming another Ponytail Girl, Afterglow and Moving Earth. Erica


	46. Wall Street Red

**AN: May 17****th**** prompt. Unbeta'd so please go easy on me. **

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Elbow**

* * *

It was just another boring day on the way to work on Wall Street for Edward. The almost muted colors of all the suits were a blur of blue, black and grey. Nothing was out of place, everyone prim and proper as everyone made their way to their respective buildings.

For five years Edward has walked along with the masses, going to work five days a week, had at least six grey suits, Italian shoes and a fancy car that jettisoned him to fine restaurants and parties on weekends.

He was bored. He was unhappy, dispassionate.

The day went much like the many before it. Soon Edward was on his way to his condo. It was a Friday, late in the afternoon, the market had taken a nasty dive the previous day. Many of the grey-suited, boring people just like Edward wondered if they'd have a job by the end of the month.

This time Edward didn't think about where his next check could possibly come from. Instead, he wondered if a cruise would be something he could do. A month long one, away from the monotony that was his current life. He hadn't had a vacation in years.

Suddenly, Edward heard sirens off in the distance, while before him the sidewalk opened up. A few security guards directed people away from the entrance.

Everyone was looking up.

Edward didn't bother to look, because he knew what was happening. It was a jumper. He stalked off toward the corner, ignoring others that actually wanted to see what was going on. He shook his head in disgust. Some of the masses wanted a form of entertainment. It was usually the same, the person jumped or didn't. He'd seen several of both outcomes, and had become accustomed to it.

He stopped suddenly, causing a brief pause in the flow of human traffic, and then the bodies easily diverted around him.

Edward was still as his mind processed everything. When did he become so accustomed to seeing some poor person leap to his death?

He remembered his own colleague Richard Miller who jumped three months ago. The pool of blood that surrounded his head was about the only stark contrasting color he'd seen in months. His hand ran through his hair roughly, making it stand on end.

That was when he saw her.

Edward caught the fleeting color of red amongst the sea of grey. A flash of perfectly white teeth, framed with gorgeous red lips. Her smile was radiant and her skin glowed, walking toward him as if she on air. She was dressed in a simple thin-strapped red dress, her legs long and shapely.

A curtain of luxurious chestnut hair framed her lovely face, curls falling over almost bare shoulders. She passed Edward, his elbow brushed along her arm—the lust that flamed through him was instantaneous and complete.

He was hers. Her fiery eyes met his, a knowing smile now on her lips. He wanted to go to her, but a shake of her head told him to wait.

Others along the street stopped to watch her walk up to an officer. She tiptoed and whispered something in his ear. The dazed man nodded, smiling at the woman before him.

"Now," she said, her voice resonated from where she stood. Her voice only heard because everyone stood still, watching in awe. The woman smiled and waited. The man with an enamored look over his features pulled his walkie from his shoulder and spoke into it.

"Tell Mr. Whitlock, that his sister is here to see him."Edward gasped, the sound carrying through the throng of onlookers. His only friend was about to jump, and he had no idea why. He also had no clue he had a sister.

The static of the walkie echoed as the woman looked up at where her brother stood on life's edge.

A few moments later, the walkie came to life. "He said his sister has been missing for years."

The woman shook her head, whispering again to the officer. He seemed to comply with whatever she said and relayed another message. "Um…he said he's coming down."

Then there were screams, the sound of bones breaking and the gasps of those around Edward.

His eyes however were on the woman in red. She turned away from the officer her eyes held a blackness that wasn't there before. Everyone that she passed as she walked back toward Edward ignored her, no, he realized—didn't see her.

He gulped as she stood before him. She was so close, smelling sinfully sweet. "Who are you?" he asked, his lips a breath from hers.

"A recruiter."

"For?"

"To save the fucking world," she replied with a smug little smirk.

His eyes drifted to his dead friend, and what he saw made him step back. Jasper stood beside his body, looking confused. Jasper's vibrant blue eyes stood out as they met Edward's gaze. Then Jasper's eyes met the woman's before Edward. "Did you have to be so fucking dramatic, Bella?"

The woman shrugged. "I sensed your hesitation."

Jasper rolled his eyes and looked down the street, smiling. "I was going to jump, I was—being dramatic." He grinned. "Alice?"

Bella smiled, nodding. "She foresaw that you wanted to go out with an audience."

"Of course, hated these fuckers," Jasper said with a small shrug. "You made it much more dramatic. Thanks."

"They'll remember me a bit," Bella said with a smile, looking at the people that didn't her. "Off you go. We'll see you tonight."

Jasper gave a small wave. "I'll see you soon, Edward. She'll explain."

Edward looked back at Bella in total confusion. "Edward," Bella breathed, tiptoeing until her lips met his. Shock, heat and wonder had him moaning, deepening the kiss. He caught her soft gasp of pleasure in his mouth, her fingers threading through his hair. Confused and aroused, Edward took Bella in his arms and held her close.

"Are you willing to become one of the Army of Souls?" Bella asked, pulling away. She took Edward's hand and led him down the street.

"Who are you?"

Bella smiled again. "I am who I choose to be."

Edward raised a questioning eyebrow.

"In this case, I'm The General."

**

* * *

**

AN: I have no idea where that came from! I just read elbow, thought one person standing out in the crowd and E noticing her. Then this-I'm strange.


	47. House Hunting

**AN: July 28, 2010 prompt. I think I'm really into supernatural stuff. Its unbeta'd as most of these are. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): fanfiction**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and violence**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Scenario: **_**You are house-hunting and are visiting an old home, possibly built in the early 19th century. The walls are adorned with framed paintings and pictures of people you don't know. As you pass through the house, you notice that one of the frames is askew. You adjust the frame to align it properly, and notice a dark-red stain on the wall immediately behind the picture…**_

* * *

Bella and Edward walked with clasped hands throughout the house, listening to its rich history from their realtor.

The house was lovely with lots of new amenities, recent renovations and yet the rich architecture was still true to its time throughout the home. It was furnished with old and ornate things, and paintings adorned the walls of landscapes and people of another time. Bella and Edward loved the brick overlay that covered the front of the house. The renovators were able to keep most of the original work, according to the homeowners. The columns were also early 19th century and had needed extra care to maintain their original beauty.

It was something that they were looking for. Perfect for everything they hoped to accomplish in their future. Yet, Edward felt that there was something strange about the home. Since they'd entered the house, there was heaviness hanging over him. He glanced at his beautiful new bride and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her small waist and breathed in the lingering scent of lavender in her hair.

He held for a moment longer, encouraging her to follow the realtor into the kitchen. "You go on ahead, love." He kissed her soft lips gently. "I'm going to see that mantel in the formal living room."

She smiled and nodded, her slim, elegant fingers slipping from his hand. "It really is perfect, Edward. It can be our home," she said with a wink.

He smiled at her, watching her walk. He loved her so much, and his only thoughts were to keep her safe. She'd been through so much already. His smile fell when a sudden chill surrounded him. He walked the length of the living room, passing an antique end table and lamp to where a frame hung askew on the wall.

The frame was old and decades old dust hung in some its intricate carvings. What interested him was the woman in the painting. It was a rather small one, so he was sure Bella hadn't noticed it as he had.

She looked just like his Bella. The woman in the painting had waist length brown hair, a rare style in those days. Hairpins adorned each side of the figure's head just behind her ears, her eyes were a rich brown that seemed to hold Edward gaze.

Disturbed by the onslaught of visions of the woman's past, he shook his head to dispel them. His hand shook as he extended it toward the frame's edge. He touched it gently with just a finger and moved it the required two inches to the right.

He caught a glimpse of a large splattered stain behind the painting. He swallowed as he felt all the color leave his face. With the frame's edge in his other hand, he touched the stain.

Suddenly his vision clouded and he heard distant screaming, a bright flash, the sound of someone running and heavy breaths. More screams filled his mind, echoing in the halls of the darkened home. A man crouched over a woman's bloody body, he's crying, screaming as if he was in agony. Pain ripped through Edward's heart, his mind to his very soul.

As he dropped the painting, his vision returned. Panting he held a hand over his heart and sweat beaded across his brow.

Then a very real scream pierced the air.

He ran to her. "Bella!"

**

* * *

**

AN: I left it at such a evil place huh? Anyway, I know a lot of you are worried about my lack of updating for EVERYTHING I write. All I can say RL is really busy right now, I'm hoping after the kids are in school things will be easier for me. I've been hit with major writers block and these little witfits help with it. But I will finish everything, eventually.


	48. Dreamt of You Pt 1

**AN: August 4th prompt. I decided to go with geekward. I think I might write another one using vampward. Pleaes remember its unbeta'd. Enjoy.****

* * *

**

**Penname: ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): fanfiction**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and violence**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Dialogue Flex: "Let me hold that," he begged.**

* * *

Edward Cullen couldn't believe his luck as he walked the halls of Forks High School. He feared that she'd come to her senses and completely ignore him today. He'd understand. He was a social leper, and Isabella Swan was untouchable by anyone outside of her circle.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, noticing a smudge on the lens. Cringing, he quickly swept them off his face and tried to clean it off. He'd dropped his glasses earlier and picked them up with his hand that had been on him _there _just moments before. The last thing he wanted was for Isabella to see him wiping off his jizz from his glasses.

Bella he reminded himself. She asked him to call her Bella, preferring the shortened name. It still meant the same thing—beautiful. And Bella was the epitome of beauty to Edward and ninety-nine percent of male population of Forks. He knew it was foolish to think they'd be anything more than friends.

Bella Swan had moved to Forks less than four months ago. She was so sweet and smart, and never joined the jocks when they made fun of him. In fact, when she was around she'd tell them off. Unfortunately, the jockstrappers went out of their way to harass him when she wasn't around.

Who knew they were smart enough to do that.

Bella didn't date within her circle that much everyone knew. She'd go on group dates but never an individual one. Therefore, it surprised Edward that she'd asked if he wanted to go with her to the planetarium in Seattle. There was underlying feeling that she might be playing him or just using him since he had a car.

Bella had managed to infiltrate the inner circle because of her looks and playing sports, not by what her daddy made. Her father was the new Chief of Police, so money wasn't something they had. Edward on the other hand, had money because his parents were surgeons. However, he was a nerd.

Plain and simple, he was a huge geek. He had just gotten control of his acne and his braces had come off just the other day. He looked different but the geek stereotype had permanently labeled him.

He had his own set of friends, and most of them he was sure wouldn't turn their back on him because of the bottom line of his bank account. So, he didn't care about what they thought of him.

He noticed Jessica Stanley was looking at him strangely, as if she hadn't ever seen him before. She had though. Last month she had Mike steal his clothes during PE just because he had won the debate in class. Luckily, for Edward, his friend Ben knew what happened and saved Edward from humiliation of having to expose himself.

Putting his glasses back on, he set out to find Bella. She had asked him to meet her by her locker.

That's when he saw her. His mind went numb and the only thought in it was _wow. _ She had her hair up, which she didn't do often, exposing her slender neck. She was removing her jacket, when she stopped suddenly and turned toward him. Her smile was instant and wide, perfect white teeth, surrounded by soft pink lips.

Placing her jacket in the locker, she gave him a small wave. Still in a Bella induced haze, Edward slowly made his way to her, taking the chance to look at her fully. She was in slim jeans that hugged her tight little butt, a long sleeved blue blouse and boots that wrapped around her calves perfectly.

"Hello," he said softly. Not sure if he should be talking to her in front of everyone. He noticed a few people watching, but he thought he might just be paranoid.

"Edward," she said a breathy whisper that had Edward trying to control his adolescent body. "Did you finish your report last night?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "Yes, thanks to you." They had talked for well over an hour about the class assignment. He was so surprised she called him that he fell right off his bed.

"Good," she replied. "I told you it helps to discuss in depth with someone that knows the material."

Edward's heart sank. "Is that why you're talking to me?" he blurted out.

Bella's shoulders tensed and then slumped. She turned to Edward, her eyes wide and warm. "That's not the only reason, Edward."

"I don't understand what you want from me."

"That's what I was hoping to find out," she said curtly. "But I see you've already judged me like all the rest."

She slammed her locker closed, her eyes still on Edward's face. "I haven't given you any reason to think that I'm like _them._ I never treated you differently than I treat others, until last week after lab."

She turned on her heels and left Edward to stand alone. Fuck, he was so stupid.

"Wait, Bella," he said, catching her by the arm. "I'm sorry, it's just…wait. Why did you start treating me differently?"

"I—um—" she stuttered and blushed. Edward blown away by the color on her cheeks, he wasn't even aware of his hand touching the area softly. He heard Bella's breath catch, he quickly snatched his hand back. She whispered something he couldn't hear. He leaned closer, asking her to repeat herself. He felt the heat of her breath against his neck as he bent to listen.

"I dreamt of you," she whispered so lowly, unsure if he heard correctly.

Edward stood back to breathe and to look at her. She was being honest, he could see it in her eyes as she looked up to meet his. He always dreamt of her. He smiled, happy when she did the same.

"May I walk you to class?" he asked.

She nodded and adjusted her backpack over her shoulder. Edward knew her first three classes were across campus, which meant she was carrying three larges books. That was why she kept shifting her bag from shoulder to shoulder.

"Let me get your bag for you," he said as he tried to grab the strap, but instead grazed the side of her breast. They both gasped. She shook her head, stepping away.

"It's fine. I have it."

**"Let me hold that," he begged.**

She sighed and pulled him into an empty classroom, closing the door behind her. "Edward," she said firmly. "I don't want you to think I'm only using you as my mule to carry stuff around."

He deserved that, of course she'd think she had to do that.

"I won't," he said as he took a step closer. Bella stepped backward until her body hit the door. This was very similar to one of Edward's dreams. She gasped his name as he leaned a little closer.

"You smell really good," she whispered, looking up at him. She was so much smaller than him and he liked the feminine feel of her stature. He could easier tuck her against his chest. He pictured himself bending to kiss her and to deepen is he'd lift her off her feet by cradling her peachy little ass.

"So do you," he said, lowering his mouth closer to her ear. "Like warmth and chocolate."

She placed her hand on his chest, he was sure he could feel the staccato of his heart. Channeling the Edward from his dreams, he brushed his lips against her ear.

"What did you dream about, Bella?"

"You," she gasped.

"What was I doing, love?"

"We were in the lab," she said breathlessly. "Only us."

"Tell me please."

"It was the day we worked together, only instead of you pulling away from my touch—" she stopped as his lips brushed just under her ear. She smelled so good, felt so good. Edward remembered that day clearly. Her lab partner, Angela was out sick so Mr. Banner had them working together. That first touch was arousing, shocking and embarrassing. Her touch ignited his blood and hardened his entire body.

"Go on," he murmured against her neck, dropping his bag beside him. He slipped one hand under the strap on her shoulder. Slowly he dragged it down and felt her bag fall behind her. Once he got rid of it, he slid hand over her arm, this time feeling a little shiver run through her.

"You kept touching me," she replied.

He smiled against her neck, her hands suddenly were on his back. While his decided to seek more of her warmth. Touching tentatively, he reveled in the silkiness of her skin. It felt like warm satin that smelled of cherries and vanilla.

"I wanted to," he said softly. He was thankful that he'd been able to channel his inner Cassafuckingnova.

She moaned softly, pulling his mouth to hers. Edward groaned, bending down further to take her mouth fully. Her lips were softer than he'd originally thought, add the warmth and taste they were exquisite and so freaking perfect to him.

He never wanted it to end. It couldn't get any better he thought. He was so wrong. The moment his hands gripped her hips, she gasped, her lips parting enticingly. One second the tip of his tongue was licking her bottom lip, the next it was inside her mouth. The mutual sounds of pleasure had his control slipping.

When the school bell rang, it had them jumping apart immediately. Their breaths were harsh, their wet lips parted and rumpled hair had them laughing. "This is one time I would not want to be saved by the bell," Edward said. Bella agreed whole-heartily.

"Meet me for lunch?" Bella asked shyly. Edward's smile widened so much that he felt it'd become permanent. He only nodded, still desperately trying to get control of his hormonal body.

"We don't want to be late," she said as she bent to grab their bags.

"Um, I th—think I'm going to head to the bathroom first," he said, blushing. Bella looked up at him in confusion, it wasn't like Edward to skip class or be late.

Edward could see the confusion in her eyes and he internally groaned. "I don't want to embarrass myself in class," he murmured. Bella saw him trying to pull his hoodie down and then she realized why.

"Oh," she gasped. "I—um—I'll see you in class," she said with a giggle. Edward groaned, worried that she'd run away and never want to see his perverted ass again.

Bella saw Edward's smile fall and thought it would be best to be honest with him. She leaned up to kiss his lips softly. "I like knowing I affect you."

Edward breath caught, her words not only heard but also felt them against his lips. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her urgently. "You are _so_ not helping the situation."

She only grinned and reminded him about lunch. Edward watched her walk into the hallway still filled with rushing students. He realized at that moment that Bella Swan had given him his first kiss. And they had lunch plans for later, which he hoped would mean more time for talking—alone. They even had plans that night. They were heading out to Seattle for a night under the stars. He hoped they'd kiss under the meteor shower later that evening.

Only thing is, life doesn't always go as planned.


	49. Dreamt of You Pt 2

**AN: August 9th**** prompt, part two of Dreamt of You. Reread the last few paragraphs of the previous part because I made some changes. More details on the kiss at least. :D **

**Enjoy! SORRY! I forgot to post the changes to the previous chapter, did now. :D**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): fanfiction**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for language and situations. Unbeta'd & this is part II of Dreamt of You.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Stutter**

* * *

Edward cursed under his breath as his bag accidently bumped into James Whittier, the school's top freaking Spartan. Most thought he'd be on TV eventually, signing autographs and playing professional football.

Not Edward though. He knew James had a mean streak, one that would one day destroy his future endeavors. He took great pleasure in knowing that one day James would piss off the wrong person and get his ass beat for it. Maybe ending hid career.

Edward had no doubt in his mind why James picked on him so much. James had made it clear to every guy in the school that Bella was off limits. And Bella always smiled at Edward and defended him when she thought he wasn't listening.

However, until recently, James's jealousy was unjustified. Bella and Edward had hardly talked to each other. Now things were different. So when Edward caught sight of James as he exited the bathroom, he knew he was in trouble.

"Fucking watch where you're going Nerdward," James spat, wiping his shoulder as if Edward had nerd cooties or something. Edward snickered at the thought.

"J-James," Edward stuttered, looking down at his feet. "Sorry."

James took a step forward, causing Edward to stumble back some lockers. "I heard you and Bella were in a locked, dark classroom."

Edward winced, hearing the undercurrent of anger in James's voice. "Som—t-thing like t-that."

"Now what would the school's hottest girl want with some like you, huh?" James thrust his claw like finger against Edward's chest. It hurt like a bitch, what was James doing with fingernails that long—masquerading as drag queen at night.

"Tell me is her pussy as tight as the rest of her," James sneered lavishly, licking his bottom lip.

Edward felt a lick of anger course through him, a need to protect her from James's foul, disgusting mouth. "N-none of your b-bus-isness."

"I-it is my b-bus-isness," James stuttered mockingly, putting his hands on Edward, this time pushing him harshly against the locker. Edward winced when he felt a lock jab him in the back. "She doesn't want you for your looks or brain. She wants you for your money."

Edward shook his head. He was lying, he was sure of it. Bella wasn't that kind of girl.

"Do you really thing she'd fuck someone like you if she didn't want something out of it?"

Edward looked away from James, the cocky smirk he wore was menacing. "You've seen the piece of shit she drives. She's probably going to offer you a blow job for a ride to Seattle or some shit."

Edward's world came crumbling down. Bella _had_ asked if they could go in his car because she was afraid her truck wouldn't make to Seattle and back. She was using him.

Edward barely heard James laughing. He didn't care. He shoved at James and started to walk toward the parking lot. He only wanted to go home.

"Fucking hell," James said almost gleefully. "You really thought she liked you. She's always complaining about how much she hates that truck. How could you be so fucking clueless, Fuckterd?"

Edward stilled and looked James in the eye. James didn't know Bella at all; he never really listened to anything she said. James was a liar.

Bella loved her truck, told Edward just the other night how important it was to her.

Edward squared his shoulders and held up his chin. He wasn't about to tell someone like James about what happened in the locked classroom, but he wasn't about to walk away without having his say.

"Bella wouldn't lie to me, but you James would lie to get what you want. She _loves_ her truck, so she wouldn't be using me to get her a new car or a ride."

Edward was amazed at his ability to talk without stuttering. It was something he always did when the assholes came to pick on him. "Bella's smart, intelligent enough to know that guys like you are a waste of fucking time."

"Edward!" Bella cried out as she ran across the parking lot as his father led him to the Mercedes.

"Beulfa." The cotton stuck up his nose butchered his muffled murmur of her name. He was embarrassed tremendously but was relieved to see her.

Her eyes took in his disheveled state and the dried blood on his face. "Are you alright?" Edward only nodded, looking away and blushing.

"Can I do anything to help?" she asked sweetly. Edward shook his head. He wanted to get out of there before the other students saw him.

"Oh," Bella said, sounding disappointed.

Edward's father nudged his shoulder. He leaned down to whisper to his ignorant son. "I think she's looking for an invitation to the house. Didn't you have plans later tonight?"

Edward nodded minutely, stepping toward Bella. His father decided that the trunk of his car needed to be examined.

"Um, Bella," Edward said softly, meeting her pretty brown eyes. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to take you to Seattle tonight."

Bella's timid smile fell completely, her eyes seeking refuge at her feet.

"That's not to say I don't want to see you though," Edward said hurriedly. Bella's eyes snapped to his, the corners of her mouth twitching. "We can watch the meteor shower from my place."

A beautiful smile flirted on Bella's lips. "I'd like that," she said while keeping her eyes on his.

"Are you sure it would be alright with your dad?"

"I'm sure it will be," she said coyly. "It starts pretty late though, and I'd have to sleep over. Is it alright with yours?"

Carlisle, Edward's father, closed the trunk and answered for Edward. "I'll call your father to ask him and let him know you'll be staying the night."He noticed that both his son's and Bella's smiles were so big that he knew exactly what they were thinking. "In the guest room."

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope I get a prompt that will allow me to write more of these two. Yes, he stood up for her, but he got his scrawny ass beat. But its the thought that counts. Maybe we'll see James get his, maybe not.


	50. Dreamt of You Pt 3

**AN: August 12, 2010 prompt, another part to my little Cassanova channeling Geekward. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): fanfiction**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T—unbeat'd—Part III of Dreamt of You**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Cheerleader**

* * *

Edward spent Friday after his first fight with James, having dinner, watching a movie and the meteor shower with Bella. However, his father put a damper on what should've been an unforgettable evening of becoming acquainted with Bella's pliant form.

Edward had spent the rest of that evening, attempting to sleep but to no avail. Did his father really think he'd be able to sleep with Bella in the next room? Of course he didn't, so Edward was in for a shock when he heard Bella scream from outside his room.

He ran to her immediately, praying she hadn't hurt an inch of her luscious strawberries and cream skin. What he found in the hallway, however, mortified him. Bella was in very skimpy attire while his father was seemingly lying at her feet.

Carlisle was lying on a pillow with a look of utter shock. He had slept in the hallway to keep the two young lovers from frolicking under his roof. He hadn't really thought anything would happen; at most maybe his own son would try to sneak a peek of Bella sleeping. He never considered that the seemingly innocent looking girl would actually sneak out of the guestroom to get into Edward's room.

"Dad!" Edward cried out. "Can you _please_ stop looking up Bella's skirt…skort whatever that thing is!"

Carlisle Cullen—blushed. Heaven help him, he clutched his eyes shut and scrambled up to his feet. "Do not utter a word of this to your mother, and I'll gladly overlook this—" he gestured wildly between his son and Bella "—liaison."

Bella and Edward watched in total silence as Carlisle attempted to walk downstairs with his eyes closed and his hand gesturing widely to feel where he was going. Once out of hearing range, Edward and Bella started laughing.

"Oh my, God," Bella gasped in between fits of giggles. "That was so embarrassing."

"He said liaison as if it was scandalous to meet in the night," Edward said with mock leer in Bella's direction. She laughed harder and since he was watching her, realized that laughing really did do the body good.

When Bella heard that Edward has stopped laughing she turned to meet his darkened gaze. She smiled timidly, fidgeting with the hem of her top.

"Were you r—really sn—sneaking out to s—see me?" he asked unable to control the sudden huskiness of his voice or his stuttering.

Bella bit her lip, which did crazy things to Edward's stomach and body, and nodded. He gulped harshly, almost swallowing his tongue as Bella approached him.

"I wanted to thank you for defending me," she whispered, trailing a finger along Edward's bare chest. In his haste to get to Bella when she screamed, he'd forgotten he was only in a pair of sleep pants.

"Y—you don't have—" Edward gulped and gasped "—t-to do that." He was seconds away from having an asthma attack, which was strange since he doesn't have asthma.

Bella smiled innocently. "I knew you'd say that, so how about a goodnight kiss?"

Edward smiled because he could definitely be willing to give her that. Taking her hand, he thought about what the smooth talking Edward from his dreams would do.

Slowly, he pressed a kiss on the tip of each fingers, enjoying the small shiver that ran through Bella. Her lovely lips parted, little pants escaping as he continued his form of torture. Bella licked her lips when Edward shifted her hand in his to apply a light nip at the inside of her wrist.

Bella whimpered. Edward rejoiced.

"Goodnight, Isabella," he murmured, looking up at her from under thick, long lashes.

Bella's breath whooshed out of her as she watched Edward step back. _Where did he think he was going?_ "Edward," she whispered, tugging on his hand. "Um, that was really ho—I mean nice, but if you don't kiss me soon I'm going to combust."

Edward smirked! She swooned, her knees nearly buckling. Where had her sweet Edward learned how to make a girl knees weak? She cocked her head to one side and realized that it had to be a natural ability that possibly _she_ coerced out of him.

She really liked that.

Very gently, Edward took her face in his hands and nibbled the corner of her mouth. Bella's answering moan had him feeling equally triumphant and horny. Stupid teenage body. If his sweet, sexy Bella brushed against him _there _even once, he was sure to cum. Leaning his lower body away from her, he took his time to taste her lips; his tongue swept the top bow, earning a little purr from Bella.

She felt a small rumble come from Edward's chest as his tongue met hers. He tasted of vanilla and mint and she moaned, reaching to run her fingers through his hair. This movement caused another desperate sound to escape him, and she realized that her top rose up slightly. Her bare stomach met the hard covered area of Edward's erection.

Then someone cleared their throat from the foot of the stairs. They jumped away from each other and wildly looked at who interrupted them.

Carlisle gave them a small wave and told them to get to bed—separately. With a small kiss on Bella's forehead, Edward retreated to his bathroom. It seemed he was going to put his father's new water boiler to the test.

Bella on the other hand, wondered if there were any upcoming events that would allows some alone time. She smiled when she realized that she had made it on the cheerleading squad and Edward played in the school's marching band.

Games never looked so promising.

The following morning, Edward waited downstairs for Bella. She had to be driven to Tammy's house for practice of some kind. When she finally appeared on the top landing of the stairs, he thought he was still asleep—dreaming.

Bella was in burgundy cheerleading outfit, trimmed in yellow, and the skirt's hem laid at mid-thigh. Esme, Edward's mother, patted his shoulder.

"But you tongue back in, dear, and come have breakfast."


	51. Dreamt of You Pt 4

**AN: August 16, 2010 prompt. Another part using the same prompt. Part 4 of Dreamt of you, my sweet Cassanova channeling geekward, enjoy. Remember unbeta'd **

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): fanfiction**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M for sexual situation Part 4 of Dreamt of You. **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: lollipop**

* * *

It had been a wonderful month since Bella and Edward started to date. He'd taken her to the movies, the planetarium and museum. And she had insisted on taking him to a comic book convention, even though he tried to play it off as no big deal. She had no idea how much it meant to him that she took interest in his hobbies.

What he loved so much was to see in her, was her intellect. She was so smart and beautiful—a lethal combination to Edward. His heart already belonged to her, and soon he'd have to find the courage to tell her.

Quietly, they sat at the back of the groaning school bus as they headed home from a game in Port Angeles. Bella's head rested on his shoulder, a long smooth leg draped over his, underneath the cover of his jacket. She was tired and had fallen when the vapid Lauren had purposely stepped back when she was supposed to help catch Bella.

He rubbed the sore muscles in her thigh, Bella had been lucky. Angela, another cheerleader, had managed to step up in time to break her fall. Bella had told Edward that their coach would watch the recording of their performance. If it appeared that Lauren had done it intentionally, there would be consequences.

Bella looked through Edward's playlists, stopping when she saw her name. She felt Edward tense beside her, but she looked through it anyway. Tears filled her eyes, recognizing that most of her playlist were love songs. She looked up at him, saw that his eyes were wide, and held a fissure of fear in them. However, she also saw what the songs conveyed.

He loved her.

She smiled at him, and giggled when Edward exhaled sharply. "Kiss me," she whispered to him. Edward looked around them; most of his other classmates were in their own little worlds. He turned to her, taking her face in his hands.

"Tell me what you're thinking first," he murmured as he laid a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

She moaned softly, closing her eyes as she tried to find the words. "That you couldn't possibly care for me as I do for you."

Edward shook his head. He would never understand why the beautiful girl beside him refused to believe she was lovable.

"But I do, Bella," he said softly, laying yet another kiss, this time under her ear. "I love you more than the sky has stars."

She smiled against his lips and whispered, "Impossible."

"Your hold on my heart is impossibly hard to break," he retorted and nipped at her bottom lip.

"You're so sweet," she murmured. "I love you, Edward, for now that's all that matters."

Edward smiled and gave into the compulsion to kiss and touch her. Though others surrounded them, it felt as they were alone.

Later that night, Bella allowed Edward to touch her below her clothing, when they were alone of course. She felt wonderful and so soft. She had the smoothest skin.

A few weeks later Bella and Edward sat in the cafeteria, having lunch together. Edward offered her his pudding cup which she declined. To his embarrassment and pleasure, Bella opted to pull out a red lollipop.

He groaned internally. Every time she favored the sweet little tweet Edward spent extra time in the shower, in this case he'd have to take matter into his hands after lunch in the bathroom.

What he hated the most was the fact that so would a few of the other boys at their table. Michael watched in stunned silence. Eric shifted in his chair, adjusting himself. Tyler swiped at the drool that started to form at the corner of his mouth.

And Bella was completely oblivious of what she was doing. Edward watched as she slowly slipped the blow pop past her lips. She moved it in and out of her mouth several times before nibbling the side of it, to get to the gum inside.

Edward slapped his hand on the table, her eyes snapped to his. "Can we go outside please?"

She smiled around her treat then popped all of it into her mouth, nodding. Edward groaned, but covered the sound with a cough. He shifted a bit to make sure his shirt covered his predicament. He grabbed his tray and Bella's, quickly disposing them.

Edward took her hand and made his way out the door, with her struggling to keep up. "Edward," she said. "Is something wrong?" She tossed her treat in a trashcan, running behind him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me when you're sucking on a lollipop?"

Bella looked at him confused. Her eyes ran over his flushed face, his almost feral looking eyes to his book held below his belly.

Her eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh, because of a lollipop," she whispered as he led her behind the gym.

"Of course not because of the lollipop, but what you were doing to it." His words were clipped and harsh. Tears prickled at her eyes, he had never raised his voice to her.

He let go of her hand as he took a few steps away from her. The urge to cry heightened. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Edward spun on his heels, amazingly not falling over, when he heard the quiver in her voice. Tears were at the cusp of falling over her lashes, her bottom lip quivering.

What had he done?

He went to her, took her face in his hands. "I left and took you with me because of what all those _animals_—" he growled, "—were thinking."

"Oh," she said in surprise. "All of them?"

Edward nodded, smiling when her face scrunched in disgust. "Ew, I _do not_ want Mike thinking of my mouth around—" Edward stopped her from completing her sentence with his lips.

She tasted so sweet, all her and the sugary confection of her treat. "You're driving me insane, Bella." She giggled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Edward," she mumbled, moaning when his lips ran over her neck. "Would that be something you'd want me to try?"

"Try what," he said, distracted by the sweet skin at the hollow of her throat.

"Would you like for me to put my mouth," she said, as her hand descended over his abdomen. He groaned when her warm hand ran over his hardened flesh. "Here?"

In his mind, he warred with himself. One part of him said he didn't want to degrade her, the other part really wanted feel her mouth around him.

"Yes."

Bella slipped her fingers into Edward's pocket. "Okay. Let's go somewhere."


	52. Music in the Classroom

**AN: August 11, 2010 prompt. I wrote this in an hour, so I'm sure its riddled with mistakes. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Penname: ericastwilight

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): fanfiction**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T-unbeat'd**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Scenario: You get to your classroom late, and find that there is only one seat left in the very back row. Right beside you is another student, listening to this iPod instead of the instructor. As you try to concentrate on the lesson, strains of music escape from your seatmate's ear buds. What you hear surprises you.**

* * *

Bella cursed under her breath as she made her way to the only seat left in her Creative Writing class. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she realized who she'd have to sit beside. She nearly trampled the same gorgeous man last week.

His bronze tipped hair was in complete disarray, usually from running his long fingers through it after removing his beanie. Her ogling had been limited to watching from the back of the classroom, now she's have to sit by all that…she'd melt into a pile of goo before the end of the session.

She kept her eyes down as she approached the desk beside Edward Cullen.

Edward felt her before he even seen her stop near his aisle. She smelled hot and sweet at the same time and it had his blood heating. He'd only been this close the one time he had attempted to approach her. He'd frightened so much that she fumbled over her own feet and into his arms.

And he had let her go, dropping her to the ground immediately. He was mortified that his body had reacted to how she smelled and felt in his arms. He was even more ashamed that he had dropped her.

So much so, that he skipped class that night and the following session.

Now, he was going to have to make it through an entire class with her so close. He quickly pulled his iTouch out of his bag and stuffed the buds in his ears. If she saw that he was listening to music, maybe he wouldn't have to talk to her, and possibly make a bigger fool of himself.

He looked through his music playlists and picked out the one his little sister Alice had uploaded earlier. He knew he had to listen to the music so not to embarrass her when they'd go to the artist's concert in a few weeks.

Bella sighed when she realized that Edward hadn't even looked up when she sat beside him. It was as if she didn't even exist.

She felt that he was way out of her league. However, she was sure that she noticed him staring at her a few times. Wishful thinking, she though bitterly.

She pulled out her notebook and pen, preparing to take notes. She noticed Edward shift in his seat from the corner of her eye. She smiled a bit when she saw him looking at his iTouch intensely. He must really be into his music, she thought. He had it loud enough for her to hear some of the music, but still wasn't sure what it was. He seemed absorbed and somewhat surprised by what he was hearing.

His brows furrowed in confusion and tapped at the touch screen a few times. She watched as he started to watch a video on the small screen and her eyes widened.

Edward noticed that Bella had tensed completely in her seat. He looked at her for a moment and she looked terrified.

"Isn't she a little too pop and trendy for you?" she whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

He blushed, and shook his head. "It's for my sister's sake," he said softly, leaning toward her unexpectedly. "And hasn't anyone told you it's not nice to look over someone's shoulder."

She laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but when I'm watching someone like you—" she said as her eyes surveyed him from head to toe. His worn Chucks, REO Speedwagon T-shirt and tattered jeans fitted him nicely. Edward cocked an eyebrow at her, but she only shrugged. "Watching a video of pop queen Victoria of course I'm going to question him."

Edward grinned, enjoying the look in her eyes. What he felt for her, the gut-deep need for her, was not only one-sided. Knowing that she wanted him made things easier for him.

"Considering you _know_ who Victoria is, should tell me that I need to run in the other direction," he said with a grin. Bella's eyes narrowed for a moment, a fire behind them he hadn't expected. It was gone instantly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind her lyrics or music," she said. "How old is your sister?"

"Fourteen," he said softly, frowning when Bella had stopped smiling at him. "I promised to take her to a concert since it'd be the end of the world if our mother took her."

Bella grinned, the gesture lighting up her whole face. "That's sweet."

Edward only smiled a bit, turning away from her. He noticed her starting to take notes so he knew that their discussion was over. The only time he had a talk with the brown-eyed beauty and he spoke about his sister and a pop diva. Idiot, real smooth, he thought.

He cursed under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment. The lyrics of the current song surprised as the one before it. They were raw, emotional and real, much like fucking puberty he thought. No wonder so many teens related to her.

Bella nudged his arm, laying a piece of notebook paper on his desk. There was writing on it, so he quickly pulled out his glasses from his bag. He swore he heard a whimper come from Bella, he hoped she hadn't stubbed her toe again.

Thrilled that she was still willing to talk to him, he pushed his glasses up his nose to read her note.

_Did you get good seats?_

He quickly wrote that he'd only managed to get them practically nosebleed seats. And only because Alice's original seats had fallen through. Bella wrote back immediately.

_I can get you two front row tickets and backstage passes. _

Edward looked at Bella who wore a pretty smile that had him leaning toward her again. Catching himself, he sank back in his seat. She wrote more on the note.

_Dad's in the music business. We can talk over coffee after class?_

Edward smiled and this time decided to act on the need to be closer to her. He whispered in her ear. "It's a date."

Thousands of teeny boppers screamed and roared around Edward as his little sister bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Alice," he said loudly. "You need to calm down."

"I can't help it, Eddie," she said excitedly. "Bella's the best. I'm so glad we get to see her for coffee after the show."

"I'm glad you like her," Edward said, unable to contain his smile.

"You like her too," Alice said almost smugly. "I can see it when you look at her." She puckered her lips and started making kissing noises. He flicked her forehead, earning a slap on the arm.

Edward rolled his eyes, looking around the stage. The opening act had just gotten off and Victoria was set to start in just a few minutes. Bella had managed to get him great seats, he silently thanked God her father worked for a radio station. He was only sorry that she couldn't join them.

He really enjoyed her company. That first date at the coffee shop had been perfect. They had talked for hours, and by the end of their date, he hadn't wanted it to end.

They had breakfast at his place the next morning. She was sweet, intelligent, and sexy as hell. In just a few short weeks, he'd fallen completely in love with her. If his little squirt of a sister weren't joining them for coffee later, he'd tell how he felt. He hoped to convince her to stay at his place after dropping Alice off.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, smiling Edward read Bella's text message.

_**How's the show so far?—B **_

Edward typed up his response quickly.

_**I haven't been trampled by tweens yet.—E**_

_**Lucky you, lucky me—B**_

_**How's work?—E**_

_**Haven't started yet—B**_

Edward looked at his phone in confusion. He hoped this didn't mean she wouldn't be able to meet them later.

_**Miss you. Still up for coffee later?—E **_

Just then, the noise level of the packed concert hall went up several decibels. Enough to make Edward drop his phone as the lights dimmed.

"Shit!"He squatted down to feel for his phone. Alice started screaming and squealing, and almost stomped on his hand. He finally found the phone when it lit up with another message from Bella.

_**Yes, enjoy the show! Gotta run—B **_

Confused Edward stuffed his phone in his pocket as Alice grabbed him so she could get more height in her jumping. Shaking his head, Edward tried to calm his little sister down, but to no avail.

A light fell upon the center of the stage, in front of a giant big screen. The audience stilled at once, Edward had never seen anything like it.

Suddenly, a beat thrummed through the eerie silence and everyone started to scream. The room darkened completely. Several bright flashes of light, accompany the pulsing rhythm. A piano suddenly appeared on stage before the room darkened again, and then a beautiful red head appears standing on the instrument.

With every flash, every beat, the woman moved and created a stir amongst her fans. "How old is Victoria?"he asked Alice.

"Like twenty-four or something," she screamed over the music. Thank God he didn't feel like a pervert enjoying the way the woman danced.

Two hours later Edward and Alice were ushered backstage by a big man named Emmett. Edward was really hoping that Alice wouldn't be disappointed if they didn't get a chance to meet Victoria. He really doubted that someone as famous as her would have time and energy to waste on a couple of fans. Especially after a performance he'd just seen.

He felt his phone buzz again. Bella and Edward had texted each other through out the show. He loved that she worried about him, about not having a good time.

"This way," Emmett said as he led Edward and Alice into a room. "She'll be right with you. You're welcome to some drinks and snacks."

Edward and Alice both took a bottle of water and a cookie. They talked about the show and the new song that Victoria had performed that would catapult her out of pop and into rock. After lots of prodding from Alice, Edward admitted he had a good time.

The door opened suddenly and Alice tensed beside Edward. Taking his sister's hand, he helped her to her feet as they faced Victoria.

"Hey," Victoria said softly. Edward watched as she ran a hand through her red flaming hair, reminding him of someone. "Did you two enjoy the show?" She strode past them toward the table to grab some water and some grapes.

"Of course," Alice finally said. "It was amazing."

"Thank you," Victoria said giving Alice a little wink. "What did ya think about the new song?"

"It was incredible. Please tell me you're working on a new album!"

Victoria turned toward Edward a beautiful smile on her face. A smile he'd recognize anywhere.

"Bella?"

* * *

**AN: So far there hasn't been any prompts so that I can continue Afterglow, Ponytail Girl and Palm Trees. If I don't see any in the next week or so I'll write the ending chapters out and post as seperate story. I just want to finish them alreay :D. **

**Yeah, Bella is basically like Hannah Montana/Miley, lol. **

Erica


	53. Insomnia

**AN: It's been a while, sorry. October 12, 2010 prompt. Just to inform you, once this reaches sixty chapters that I will post to a new one called Daily Challenges Two. Also, I'm planning to finish the prompts that have turned to a mini stories.**

**

* * *

Penname:****ericastwilight**

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): M**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without****their****express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Insomnia**

* * *

"_I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain,"_ the song blared through my car stereo as I drove away from my home. I had taken to driving when my insomnia took a turn for the worse.

I hated being dependent on drugs to induce sleep. I had tried countless other methods and none had worked. I had even tried to fuck any one-nighter to utter exhaustion. That hadn't worked, and it only seemed to make the women I fucked unwilling to go.

Been there, done that, and I had to intention of going back to it. Plus, women only led to fucking complications.

My insomnia had gotten worse in the last few months for some unknown reason. I wasn't stressed out about anything or anyone. I had only slept for a few hours last week. For the life of me, I had no idea why. My new petite, gorgeous neighbor Bella had stopped by before I'd fallen asleep to introduce herself. I couldn't remember saying goodbye to her. And even though my sleep was haunted by the woman writhing beneath me, it'd been the best sleep I'd had in months.

I had for a brief moment, thought that her mere presence soothed me so much that it put me to sleep. I really hoped not. I hated to think she bored me to sleep; I shook that thought away immediately. I remembered her specifically asking if I was all right. I had wiped my face with my hands and told her that I hadn't been sleeping well. Next thing I knew I'd woken up on the couch, from an erotic dream, a wet spot in my boxers and a blanket thrown over me.

I passed Bella's little yellow house, none but one light was on. Since that first time I'd met her, I'd seen her every day. Yet, I hadn't spoken to her since. I pulled into her driveway, because I had to ask her what she'd done to me. I knew she had something to do with my strange dreams and lack of sleep.

"Don't blame me," a voice said suddenly on my left. I startled, nearly hitting my head on my car ceiling. I turned to see Bella standing by my car window.

"Don't blame what on you?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow. There was something otherworldly about her. Her creamy skin that glowed under the moonlight looked as smooth as silk, contrasting against the ink black nightgown she was wearing.

"You just said aloud that you thought I had something to do with your dreams and lack of sleep."

"I said that out loud," I said, my eyes widening.

"Yes," she answered warily. "Edward." My name was softer than the words before. "You've been dreaming about me?"

My fingers still wrapped around my steering wheel, became white from the tension I was putting on them. I was delirious and apparently, muttering to myself. "Yes," I hissed, my eyes snapping to hers.

"You're insomnia is not because of me, well not entirely my fault. However, I did help you fall asleep that one time."

I gaped and my mouth was on the fucking floor. "Did you drug me?" I spat as I stepped out of my car.

"What?" she said angrily. "I did no such thing. I-I … we can't talk about this out here." She looked over her shoulder and down the street, tugging me toward the front of her house.

I pulled my hand out of her grasp and growled. "I'm not about to go into your house after your confession."

She rolled her eyes. "I have the power of suggestion."

Well, that got my attention. "Yeah," I said lowly. "That's not helping you look fucking sane!" I stepped back and swung my car door open.

"That coming from a person that can read minds," she hissed, leveling me a lethal glare.

"What the fuck are you?" I asked.

"The same thing you are," she said with a shrug.

"And what's that?"

"Not entirely human."

I walked toward her again and felt the need for a glass of water. I was very thirsty, so I asked her for one. Slowly, she led me through her house to her kitchen where she offered me a drink.

"You just fucked with my head didn't you?" I said bitterly, swallowing a mouthful of water.

"It was the only way you'd come inside."

"Why is it so important to be inside your house?" I took in my surroundings, noticing strange symbols written around the nearest window.

"Because inside my home, we're protected and they can't detect us."

My eyes snapped to hers. "Who can't detect us? Protect us from whom?"

"Others that seek to destroy us, or use us to do their bidding."

"Why would they want to do that to me?"

"Because of what you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you always this cryptic?"

She smiled widely. "Trying to stall before you run for the hills where I can't protect you." She sighed and averted her eyes from mine for a moment. "You haven't been sleeping because it's a side effect of the spell I placed on your home. However, it's been draining my strength, which is why I'm always sleeping."

"Spell?"

"Ancient magik can only be performed by a chosen few, and only those with gifts and immortality."

I looked into her soulful brown eyes, finding truth in her words. I realized then I couldn't read her mind. "I'm not immortal."

"Did you not survive the fire that had claimed everyone but yourself?" She waited for a moment for continuing. "You survived that car accident that claimed the life of your best friend when you shouldn't have."

My heart tightened painfully in my chest at the thought of the night I'd lost my parents and siblings. "How do you know about all of this?"

"The same happened to my own family and friends."

"Why?"

"As I said before, there are those out there that wish to use us and our powers to hurt others. They were after us."

"They died because of me."

"No, they died because our kind has been hunted since the dawn of time."

"What are we?" I asked warily.

"The best description in the English language is—" She sighed and closed her eyes. I could see the tension in her face, in her posture. She wished she didn't have to tell to me.

I took her hand in mine and asked again. Her eyes fluttered open, her lips parting gently as she exhaled. "Demigods."

**

* * *

AN: This was kind of strange, I was this close to making them vampyres, but somehow that last word jumped out at me. **


End file.
